Female 12 doctor
by femaledoctor
Summary: What happen during after the dalek asylm


Female doctor

Doctor and the daleks asylum

Chapter 1

This took place after season 6 and into season 7. The doctor has escaped his death in Utah. Amy and Rory still wonder if the doctor will come back. But there's danger coming for all three of them. When they have to fight the daleke and their lives, they will have an adventure of a life time. It's the 11th doctors last stand. What will happen to the doctor is unbelievable.

One day the doctor was flying in the Tardis. He was keeping alive a secret to the rest of the world. He is 1109! It's been 6 year since he was supposed to be murdered. The silence movement has died and everything is great until now. The doctor said I am getting depressed being by myself. Sexy is it time to get Amy and Rory? Yes it is. Now doctor I sent you a message on your typewriter. Now what do you want me to go to the typewriter for? Just come doctor. So he walked up to the typewriter and he got the message on a piece of paper which was unusual. The message said. "This coming adventure will be quite dangerous. Amy and Redory need to be with you. Because when it will be over you will regenerate into a different person, good luck, signed Sexy?" he put the note in his pocket. He sighed. "Um before we get to Amy and Rory I need an alone time." "yes of course doctor but make it quick". He nodded. "I'll be right back." So the doctor went downstairs slowly and once down there, he begin to cry. "Oh man, this means Amy and Rory will see the new me. Oh my god. How would they react? Will they travel with me? He cried out. If I see River again, I will be a new person and will she ever love me?" he sighed," Well here goes nothing." Then the doctor went back up and began to go back the console. As he got there he noticed a pill waiting for him on the counter on the console.

"What is this, Sexy? I don't take pills." " Um, It's just for you and just take that pill.' " Oh thanks. What does this pill do, Sexy?" "It restarts you regeneration cycle. You're getting a new cycle. But please don't tell Amy and Rory about this until you regenerate". "I won't." "Of course there's a secret waiting for the doctor when he regenerates, but it will have to wait. "Well take it doctor." So he swallowe the pill and then he drank the water that she gave to the doctor to keep the pill in his system. "Now then, I will get Amy and Rory right now." So he flies the Tardis to Amy and Rory's new home. Amy and Rory were sitting on the couch. Amy got reading glasses to read books and now she looks like a model. She is not due to her new job until Monday. Rory is a doctor now. Both have good careers. "Right Rory let's get fish and chips for lunch." Okay Amy. So as they got into the kitchen. They heard something. " Rory does that noise sound like the doctor Tardis." Then they heard the same sound they heard a little while ago. Just as they turned, they saw the Tardis materials on top of them. Hey it's the Tardis "Rory." "Yea Amy this means the doctor is back." "Amy", "Rory" the doctor said with a smile. They ran to each other and hugged together. " Hey doctor how you had been doing now days?" "Um fine just fine. I kind of landed on top of you two didn't I?" " Um, yes you did", Amy said, "Oh oops sorry." " That's alright I'm more than happy too see you". " Now, Amy, How's your life?" " Um, good, I will start my model career." " Oh good for you Amy." " Now, Rory, How's your life going also?" " Um, good, I will become a doctor in the hospital I work." " Oh good, Rory." " I hope you not going to change you name to 'the doctor'." The doctor joked. "Oh no of course not. I may be a medical doctor. But you're always the doctor". Said Rory. The doctor gave Rory a sad smile. " Um, doctor, Are you okay? You look a little sad." " Um me? Oh no, no, no, it's just I'm glad to see you two again." "You're depressed aren't you?" " Um, yes I spent 6 years to meet you again." " Really 6 years? You know you rubbish by yourself?". Um Now yea sorry. Well doctor what adventure we are going to do today. Well yes now Amy and Rory we got a lot of trouble coming. What is it Doctor? Well I don't know yet the Tardis must have found something I never knew before. Oh a mystery adventure, Said Amy. It could be a bad one, Said Rory. Right the tardis had already set the cordence and here we go. So the doctor has driven the Tardis to an unknown planet. Now Amy and Rory we in a unknown planet. We in the year 5049, in an unknown galaxy belt, now I need to scan the area before we can go out. Let see the air is good. Let see also this plant is only a 100 years old. And the plant is called new Skaro. The doctor eyes were widening. Oh no we in trouble now, but why I am here for. Um doctor who usually live in the plant Skaro doctor. That is the home of the daleks. But why go to here. Just then a message came though the typewriter. As you know this is new skaro was developed by the daleks an hundred years ago. Your three need to stop them before the universe is destroy. You three will get caught by the daleks Well bye doctor, Amy and Rory sign Sexy. Right we will get starting, said the doctor. They walk out the Tardis to discovery nothing too much. Oh boy this is nothing but rocks around here, said Rory. Wow this place is depressing said Amy. We'll let look around it look boring but we need to look around anyway. So they travel though the hard rocky landscape. What they unaware of are the daleks already know of their landing. Two of the daleks have got the Tardis and take it to headquarters. They manage to get it without they notices. Now the Doctor, Amy, and Rory have walk in an hour when they find a city simulator to the building in skaro. Just then three human's likes forms walk toward them. Hi there we need help we have escape from the daleks and want to get out of here. How did you three escape from the daleks, Said the doctor? We escape right behind them, we been very clever. No, No, No, They no way you three could escape like that the daleks would had followed you and extermate you three right away. The doctor, Amy, and Rory feel their skin. Doctor their skin is cold, Said Amy? I feel it too said Rory. I think they are a trap. Then sudden three dalek guns came out of the three heads and capture them. We got the doctor, Amy pond, and Rory in custody. Few hours later the Doctor, Amy and Rory wake up. how did we survive a dakle shot? All of them said at the same time. Just then one of the daleke came in. just then they being lifting to the headquarters. This must be the parliament of skrao, Said the doctor. But hey that strange. there ae only 4 dalekein here. And the rest are puppet humans, Said the doctor quietly. Well here I am. You can exterminate me and my friends. As the doctor prepares to be killed, the daleks said something that surprises the doctor. "Doctor help us all". The doctor was surprise. "What did you said?" "Help us doctor." "Who the leader of this place who want my help." One of the daleks came forward. I am daleke sec. the cult of skrao. Wait I thought it was gone in 1930s New York. That correct doctor but we rebuild this organization. Also where are the others daleks? "They suppose be more daleks, we are the only 4 the other are our puppets. Those puppets right here are the best of the best one. They are part daleke part human." So they are the hybrid race in other words. Correct doctor! Now there are other dalekes doctor. But all but the 4 of us are in the insane asylum. Most of them are being more insane since the battle they fraught. We made those puppets out of despect acts Now the reason you are here because the asylum is endanger that affect us and everybody around the universe. Now we the one sent the message to you Tardis. Well wich one the doctor said crossing his arms. The one that said this is the home of the dalke's. You three need to stop them before the universe is destroyed. Yes that the one. Now doctor we got a message from the asylum. Hello I Jennifer the leader of spaceship Alaska. I was fighting the dalekes in the asylum. When we crash the dalekes have fight us. Now we need your help and do it as fast as you can. I also making a soufflé for myself. Well this is Captain Jennifer signing off. Now how are we going to get there? All the sudden the daleke put ring devices on their wrist. Those devices are design to protect yourself form the radiation. What happen if we don't have it? Then you three will become a daleke. Well thank you for that warning. Now you three off you go. So they travel to the asylum falling with the doctor and amy land next to each other. "Boy what a ruff landing", Said the Doctor. "Yea you telling me hey doctor where is Rory?" Said Amy! Hey you two why are you here. We here to rescues the crew of spaceship Alaska. Where did you landing it. Oh it over there. So as they walk. "The doctor asks a question. Amy is your marriage okay?" "Well to be honest it has not go well. Tomorrow Rory will have to leave my house." Why are you unhappy with Rory. The doctor said in concern. I can't talk about it right now. Then they got to the spaceship. As they look at the hole. There is Rory landing in the spaceship. Amy ran to check on Rory. Rory are you alright? Yes I am. Boy that was a hard landing I took, Said Rory. So this is a spaceship Alaska. Yes it is this were my crew is. Something is wrong here. "Doctor"! What Amy what is it. Look at the crew here. Those are the skeleton of the crew. Well this means them being dead a long time. No quite. I think none of them survivor on the day of the crash. Just then daleke eye and guns pop out of the crew and the survivor. I think we should run. Yeah! Run! So they run. Unfortunately Rory went into a separate direction. Amy and the doctor manage to slip out and ran out. somehow it got knock out lose and fell onto her pocket. Amy are you alright? Yes I'm alright. Um Amy where is the ring that protect you. She look down and gasp. Oh no I must have dropped it. what Amy stays with me. If anything happen to you I will be with you. So Amy holds the doctor hands. So they walk forward. Amy saw people and like their dancing. Um amy those are daleke in deguise. oh sorry doctor. Just stay with me. Um doctor excuse me it Jennifer again. Ah Jennifer how you survivor going. Um very good I am fighting the daleke on every night. Um good, good for you Jennifer. Now where do I find the center of the core of the problem? You have to go pass the insane daleks that is waiting for you. In fact they are coming right now. Got to go bye doctor. Exterminate! Exterminate! They fired they guns at Amy and the doctor, but the doctor with Amy behind him, got a shield and it bounce back to the daleke and kill them. Right Amy let go. As they walk the corridor Amy have a strange vision. She saw the face of the current doctor and saw the future doctor. She laughs, oh my god that is weird. What Amy what so funny? Um nothing, I thought something funny. What is it amy. I saw you in a dress she laugh. What me in the dress, he laughs. In your dreams Amy pond, and very funny. Meanwhile Rory came across wreckage of dalekes that were so old that there were never seen since the first doctor adventure. The daleks were only saying ex, ex, over and over again. What are you try to said daleke. It took a while until they find the world. "Ex…ter…min…mate!" Rory relize what they saying and run while the daleks kill each other. Meanwhile in the daleke parliament chamber. The sane dalekes were monitor the situation. "Well the doctor is making progress." Yes he is. All the sudden the puppets were pointing guns at the daleks. What are you during my subjects. You guys have enslave us for many 100s of years. "Now we will exterminate you to gain our independence". The cult of Skaro replies "exterminate". They were shooting each other for a good 2 minutes. When the fight is over. Only one daleke stand alive. All the puppets and the three dalekes were now dead. The one daleke have realize he the last daleke alive in this plant. "Oh what I have done". Meanwhile back at the asylum. Amy was getting to fell weird. At one point she saw people dancing which were turn out to be daleks. Run Amy run. So the daleke shoots and once again kill each other. Why are the dalekes killing each other instead of us. Amy listing to me, you are getting weird because you lose the ring to protect yourself from the airborne disease. Then he saw it on her pocket. Hey wait a minute it fell in your pocket. Put this on right now said the doctor. He turn it on and Amy start to be her normal self. Doctor, I was almost turning evil she cried. Oh Amy. The doctor give Amy a huge. Amy you need Rory more than ever. So why did you want Rory to go away? I will tell you doctor. So she whispers her problem. Right Amy you will tell Rory about this and this is nothing to be ashamed of. Speak of which he is now. Doctor, Amy I glad to see you. Rory huge both the doctor and Amy. Are you alright Amy? Yes better than ever. Just then Jennifer came back on again. Well done doctor, Amy and Rory, you may it this far. You on the last leg of the journal. Now leave Amy and Rory here, this area only the doctor could finish, They will be protect from everything in this asylum. Doctor you need to go alone. Now I will be there Jennifer the doctor said. He ran off. "Rory," "yes Amy. I must tell you something. I can't have any more babies anymore. I am barren ever since I give birth to river song. Why didn't you tell me this I should have help you. I know but you were busy all the time. Amy and rory were hugging each other. Roey I am frighting that the raggey man is going to get hurt or killed. I hoped the doctor is going to be okay? Yes the doctor will pull it though. You know Rory I almost became a puppet to the daleke. Oh Amy. Amy is crying and hugging Rory again. Meanwhile the doctor was walking to the I.C.U part of the asylum. There were daleke in a coma now what the doctor didn't relize that radiation is leaking and the doctor will getting a lethal dose. Okay Jennifer where are you? Well I am packing my stuff and I will be ready. Hey there a door. So the doctor went through the last of the door and realize what is Jennifer really is. Okay doctor I ready to go with you. I sorry Jennifer, but you can't leave ever. What do you mean doctor? Right now you think you are human and that a dream now because the realty is too horrible to grapes. Where am I doctor? She said over, over again. Because you a daleke Jennifer. The doctor said crossly. I not a daleke doctor. Sorry Jennifer I afraid you are. When you crash I think you became a full daleke on the day of the crash. When jennifer realize the reality. Her mind starts to feel evil. She start to say exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Wait no Jennifer no! The daleke stop and start to feel again. Jennifer cries. Why do they hate you so much? Why I feeling evil doctor. A long story Jennifer and you never want to find. Right I must tell you this doctor. Okay what are you talking about Jennifer. you have been exposed to the radiation a few moments ago. What I am dying? Yes you are doctor and I afried you life is ending. Right this my final mission Now I will find a way to destroy this asylum for good. What should I do. Hook me up and get me ready to destroy this asylum for good. Sound good. So he hook up her to the machine and he starting to get affect from the radiation. Right you are you I am, Now run doctor run. Run your clever boy. Bye Jennifer he said. The doctor ran faster than he ever did. The place was exploding and the doctor manage to get reunite Amy and Rory in which they kissing each other. ewww kissing and crying. Now mine you manners doctor. Yes I should, Now hold two They got pick up as the asylum exploding. So they got bean up to the parlimate building which they realize everybody is gone but one daleke. What happen here, what have you done here daleke con? There was a fight here and we end up killing each other. That was murder and now only you is left. What are you doing to do now. I will self-destruct I can't live along like this. No don't you dare, don't you dare. But it was too late and it kills itself. Ah man this is genocide. The doctor ran down with energy left. Right the radiation is gone and it will be safe for humans. This planet will have new residence of humans who want to start over again. So he sent a signial to earth to this planet. As he do that amy and rory notice the doctor is starting to getting sick then he jump and overjoy but also feeling pain. He look like a rake. Right all done they will discovered this planet and this time to help relief plant earth population. Amy and Rory came close to the doctor. So what going to happen here. Well humans may use it run their planet to relive plant earth population. He smile hiding the pain.

Chapter 2 regenerate in female form

Just then the doctor pain out really fast. Amy and Rory alarm with him with that much pain, came to the doctor side. "Doctor are you alright?" "Amy and rory get me to the Tardis now." Amy and Rory carry the doctor to the Tardis which open the door by itself. They got in and Amy shut the door with her foot. Then they lay him in the floor. "What is happen to you doctor" said Amy. "I was exposing to radiation and I am dying." "Oh on I will get the tardis to leave right now and it went back to the vortex. He try with last remain strength to get the tardis to the time vortex. Once the Tardis went back to the vortex, he fell off the floor again. This time he is really dying. Rory nurse training kick in. "okay doctor tell me if you feel any pain doctor?" "Yes all over." "Doctor don't died we just got to see you for the first time in a long time", said Amy in tears. "Listen to me. Pretty soon I will change my face and my personality but it will still be me". Amy and Rory were puzzle. "What do you mean doctor you going to change", Said Amy pond? "Yea what does it mean doctor," Said Rory? looking puzzle with the doctor statement. The Doctor raises his hand. "Look!" His friends were in disbelief that his hand as his hand began to glow with a soft gold light. "Back away you two. I have a good 200 years in this body but it now time to change" amy and rory realize he going to change like river did in Germany. "What's happen to you, Doctor? Raggedy man, Please don't go?" Said Amy pond when she crying. "Oh Amy don't cry I am going to be alright. Geronimo!" He said cheerfully. The last words the 11th doctor had ever spoken. Amy and Rory are hugging each other as they step away from their dying friend. The doctor stand up. Awestruck, they watched as the golden light grew brighter until the body stiffened. He screamed as the light exploded out from his sleeves and collar, and washed over his hands and feet. The couple stared as the doctor physically changed before their eyes. Amy and Rory with their eye widening notice his chest becoming bigger and bustier, then the doctor have shrink and got thinner, then the doctor hair grew all the way to her waist. Finally, the strange, powerful energy disappeared and whatever the doctor had become sat bolt upright. Amy and Rory with my mouth drop and widening eyes were in shock to see the doctor in a woman body. The smaller form seemed buried in the button up shirt and tweed jacket the doctor that Amy and Rory knew wore. Long, brown hair fell around the form face. The doctor then got his small hand to touch her hair. "Let see oh I have very long, long, long hair. Brown hair again and I still not ginger!" a feminine voice exclaimed in a not-too-pleasured tone. Suddenly the doctor covered her mouth and she whipped her head around to look at Amy and Rory. "What wrong with my voice? Why is it so high?" The woman was having a panic attack. Rory was frozen. Amy closes her mouth before she could think an answer. "Well", the woman demanded, "Why do I sound like a…" A startling realization was made and the doctor felt silent, staring at her hands and shaking up. She reach up and feel her neck. No adam apple what happen to me amy. Amy snap out of her shock and walk tows the doctor. She notice her doctor is fighting and need to help her female doctor. "A woman", she blurted out at last, "You're a woman now doctor." The doctor gawked at Amy as if the girl had said something utterly and impossibly ridiculous. "No, no this isn't possible Amy. It must be a dream." Amy shook her head. "Doctor, take off your jacket". "No Amy no" said the doctor "Doctor" said Amy "Alright" said the doctor So Amy helps the Doctor to get out of the tweed jacket. "Now doctor, look down on your shirt look at your breast to see it yourself." Amy said firmly. So the doctor pull her shirt to see two rounding breast. "You got to be joking Amy." her face is turning red for seeing big breast. "No it is not a joke doctor." said Amy with a smirk. "Breast that new, Oh man my cloths is only being held by my suspenders. If I took it off it will fell off to the ground." oh those cloths will never work now. Just then Rory unfrozen and speak. Boy doctor you look pretty for a guy. Amy stares at him and ran toward Rory and pinches his ear. "Ouch, Amy what was that for?" "Stop flirt the doctor and you said she a guy, the doctor is a woman you stupid face." Rory then look at the doctor. Boy she is pretty. Rory you flirting the doctor again and stop look at her like that. Oh sorry. Then she look back at the doctor. Um doctor you need to see yourself in the mirror. Um yes I probably will need to see myself. So the doctor walks to the mirror. but she didn't got far. she trip by her old cloth. Amy laugh, I am coming Doctor. Amy came and holds her cloths so she won't trip again. Her shoes were too big for her small feet. Amy was laughting. What. The doctor demanding, "doctor you look funny in those cloths." The doctor rolled her eyes. As they go to the mirror. Amy ask a question." Doctor what do you call a female time lord?" "A time lady Amy, I got to see it myself." Finally they arrive at the mirror. The doctor look at herself for the first time in a new body. She stared at it in shock. She has warm, hazel eyes set in a smooth milky skinned oval face surrounded by long; naturally straight hair stared back at the doctor. "I am a woman. This means I am a time lady." Then she touch her face then her neck then under her shirt to touch her breast, cleavage then her stomach and then her private part. The doctor was surprised and fighting by the new features. "Doctor did you know you became a woman?" "I heard time lords turn into time lady and vice versa before, but never though it will happen to me." Then she closed her eyes then hold amy hand. Amy I am fighting. I never been a woman in my life. I need to help me with this woman change. Can you help me please. She said feeling frghting and sad. Amy saw that she is scare of being a woman for the first time in her life. She know the doctor need more help then ever. She took a deep breath and spoke. Of course doctor I saw this is going to be a big step in your life. The doctor let out a smile and huge her. Thank you amy. But first I got to land my Tardis in your house. Oh yes of course come on. They got back to the console and amy notice Rory is still starred at the doctor. Rory stop look at the doctor like that. Oh sorry! So they went back to the control room and landing the Tardis only one minute from the last departing. Hey that one minute from the time we take off. Said amy. Right I need a new set of cloths to wear. Amy comes with me to the woredrove. Really you had a woredrove room? Yes now let go. Rory try to sneek in join Amy and the doctor. Amy caught rory and scolding him. Oh Rory stay right here. but amy Sorry Rory this is a girl helping girl thing. Then rory flirt the doctor. Rory you are flirting with me again, oh sorry doctor. Why I am keep doing this, why I flirt a woman who was my friend and lastly why a girl I flirt use to be a guy. Said rory realized what is going on. Rory you male hormones are being active when you saw me as a girl. I think what I saw in your brain is you want to kiss me. then amy spoke. Oh rory no males allow with the doctor when she get dress. Then Amy had a naughty plan in her mind. She whispers the idea to the doctor. She laugh. Okay rory we at home. We have woredrove issues right now. Then the Doctor kisses Rory on the lips. Rory cheeks went red. Um bye Rory and they ran off. Well I will in the kitchen to wait for your two. As he enter the through about the kiss. Rory felt pleasure at being kissed by a beautiful woman, and revulsion at the thought that this beautiful woman was the same man they had been travelling with for such a long time. Oh well who going know. Poor Rory he really want to join us but can't. Said Amy. I know I think his body was torture him to flirt at my new body. Both of the laugh. Then she saw her woredrove. Wow doctor this is more like you own clothing departing story. Yes I know. "Now let go to the mirror and take off the cloths that look silly on you, said Amy pond. So they got to the full body length mirror. Right then first thing I will take off is this bow tie. Amy took it off. See this is a crime against fashion. You know amy it seems to lost instrence in a bow tie now. really I through you say they are cool. Well my last body think so. but it died off now. amy smile. then she saw the shoes. For god sake take off the shoes it too big for you. Yes I quite agree with you. So the doctor took off the shoes. The pants were covered her feet. Then amy decide to take the suspenders off. The doctor was nervous. Doctor no more suspenders. She took the suspenders and then the pants fell off. "See doctor it too big for you now," she laugh. The doctor face is red. Can I at lease kept the shirt on right now Amy? Sorry but that got to go now and your boxers to. The doctor took off the shirt and boxers. Now the doctor is naked. Amy I naked and boy I am pretty small. Yes I can see that. The doctor is amaze on her new body shape and she a lot skinny now. That because you had a woman body doctor, and you are a good looking girl. Thanks Amelia. Um Amy I need to tie my hair back. Of course here the hair band will put on for you. now turn around doctor. She turn around. She saw how long the hair is. Boy your hair is go all the way to your hip. Amy said. Then she got out a hairband and tie the doctor hair into a pony tail. Great I will always put my hair in a ponytail during adventure. Now doctor do you have any woman cloths? Oh well yes but I wonder if any of those cloths are nice to ware. Woman cloths please doctor no mans this time. Yes of course. So they went to the woman part. As they walk around amy wonder. Do you have any former companion cloths you kept? Well just then a message came though Amy cell phone. Tell the doctor that he need to shop for new cloths because all his male cloths will have to be burn. So please put on one of the shirts on. Please get out now. Here your shirt back now. Let go. So Amy drag the doctor to the control room as they got out. All the male cloths were all burn. what all of them. But why all of them? I don't know let go. So they got back to controll room. Wow that is close one. Yes you telling me. Just then sexy spoke. So doctor hope you knew body coming along. It great now, Sexy why did you delete all my male cloths? Well doctor this point I given you a pill early before the adventure. I will tell you the rest. That pill help you become a time lady. But in doing so, you will stay a time lady for the rest of your life. What you mean I stay as a time lady for life. That right there is no change of became a man again. No change going back now. Well I hope you find an outfit in a store. So Amy helps the doctor in any coast. Well bye then and she disappeared. Okay so I really need new cloths and a new way to be the doctor. Then she saw Martha jones cell phone. Hey oh my god this cell phone. I remember this cell phone. Amy crossed her arms Doctor just when you own a cell phone? Well long story. Doctor if I know- Hey my jacket I need my stuff. yes of course. She got the tweed jacket. Doctor comes to my bedroom and you need to borrow my cloths and oh before you do that you need a shower. So Amy drags the doctor to the bedroom. "Where are you taken the doctor? Then they went upstairs. "Oh never mine, he sight. They probably are going to the bedroom." Rory continues reading the newspaper. They arrive at the bedroom. Alright doctor gives me the shirt you're wearing. So the doctor gives Amy the shirt and she throws it in the trash. Oi Why did you do that for? It too big for you now doctor! Now take all the items from the jacket. So the doctor got everything out and Amy throws the tweed jacket out too. Now doctor, take a shower now. So how do woman wash their hair? Um I will show you. Amy flirts. So they went into the shower. As the doctor turn on the water she notices Amy take off her clothes off. Um Amy what are you during, The doctor blush. Um helping you, Amy winks. She steps in and she closes the shower curtain. 10 minutes later both came out wearing bath towels and giggling. Oh this is fun. Yea it was not we need to get dress and you need new cloths doctor. Then Amy notices the doctor struggle to find a pair to wear. Um doctor maybe I should help you. Now what is that long sock? It tight doctor and I will help you put it on. The doctor gulp, Amy I don't wear tights. You do now now put it on. But she lay on her back and with Amy help put the tights on. Now doctor this is a bra and it support your breast. So the doctor put it on and aamy help the doctor to strap it on. You know Amy I might ask you to put it on me when we go shopping. I have no idea how to put it on. You had a good point doctor did you ever wear a skirt before. Amy smirk. Um no not as a male. Good bcause you will wear it right now. what really amy. yes and here my red jumper you can borrow. So the doctor put on a skirt and a red jumper. The same one amy wore when battle the weeping angels. Um amy is there a way to color my hair red? Um doctor I think no everybody is going to be a red head. She laugh. Now we were having lunch and we can make a list while we eat. But you need to dress too? Oh yea step out the room please. so as amy get dress nthe doctor throught about herself as a woman _I feel weird. is this my companion go through all the time. I been through many body before but this is new to me. maybe I should listeing to them more on what they going for._ the doctor throught, just then amy step out. alright them let go down to eat. So amy hold the doctor hand and drag her to the kichen. So rory what do you think. Um amy why is the doctor in your clothes? Um long story but now I got to have lunch and make a list for the doctor. Well I will be in the back porch and read the paper some more. okay sweetheart. So Amy got fish and chips out and I will get a piece of paper to write down stuff while we eat our lunch. Meanwhile rory was sitting in a chair when he notice a vortex manicationer right in front of him. Is that river song? He put it on. He touch some buttons it and he end up in river song cell. He was surprise and look around. "Wait what." "Hello daddy." River why I am during here? Um just want to see you before I will be release and see you for the last time. So how Amy now a days? Um good, good I just hear from her that she barren. Really I didn't know that. river lied of course. Yes now I think I might talk her into adopt a child. Okay rory. Hey rory have amy kiss you? Um yea. He said nerously. River touch his lips and lick it. I can taste the doctor lips. why did the doctor kiss you. Um long story. Hey I smell the regeneration energy. Did the doctor change? Yes indeed, well in fact river regenerate into female form. He said nervously. Really how did that happen? She lied again. Long story! Well dad I need to know. So he told the story about what happen to the doctor. Wow rory that quite a story. So how the relatiship between you and the doctor had to go now? um great but I don't know how to react this. Listen rory there going to be a day when all 4 of us are traveling regular for a while but it going to be my last time. When my final day come I will go back to this storm cage. What going to happen to you from here? Soon my worse day is coming. Once it was over I gone for good. Amy will go through changes that she never been before. And you will change also. What kind of change me and amy will have? Spoilers! Said river. Now one day a formor companion will return to the doctor. The bad wolf as she was called, she will come back to the doctor and that a another spoiler. Who is She River? Spoilers. After she comes Amy will leave the doctor but she will only be away only a short time and can return. You on the other hand you will change also but when that woman is back you time with the doctor had end. What I did in the future that will time with her. again spoilers. Just then the guard came to the cell. Hey river you are been pardon and you are going to the university job. Oh thank you. You had a visitor? Yes I will be a few moments. Rory I give you my old one because I got a new one. So this a finnaly goodbye from you at this point. She nodded. So bye Rory and she left. Rory reset the device and went back with only been gone in a minute. Right back to the newspaper, Oh here it is. Amy and the doctor had only start to eat lunch. Which the doctor finishes her lunch in no time. Doctor maybe you should eat like a girl. Well I only in this body for 30 minutes. Well true but maybe later I will teach you, how to have manners like a woman. Now on to business I must get out a list and I will write down some stuff. It took them 5 minutes but she finish the list. Okay doctor let go shopping. Okay I knew just a place to go. Rory it time to go. Oh yea right. He ran to the tardis joinig amy and the doctor. Amy and the doctor giggled as rory ran into the tardis. What, what are you two laughing at? You Rory for want to shopping with us! Rory face went red. Then the doctor notice something. Um rory what did you have here. The doctor find a vortex manizater on rory arm. Rory how did you got this device? I don't know doctor when I read the paper on the back porch , I find it on the table and when I push it I in river song cell. Wait rory you went to river prison cell? Yes I did. So what did you two talk about? Um spoilers! Oh so she told you something about the future that I not aware of. Yea. Never mine it info for the future anyway. Right let go shopping. Oh boy two girls going shopping together how original said Rory rolling his eyes.

Chapter 3 shopping

The Tardis materialize to a shopping mall. Right so I need a lot a stuff to get. They got out the Tardis and they were amaze. Well Amy and the doctor did. "Here we are a plant of shopping mall. A whole planet for a shopping mall." Excuse me but why are we here? Said Rory. To go shopping off course. But why a planet that is one big shoppin mall Besides we should go more adventures? Come on rory we will had adventures again but for right now I had to get new cloths. Amy tell him what happen. All his male cloths were burn. What! Come on Rory. What! Amy drag rory though the mall. Now Rory you here to carry bags that you mission for the day, Said Amy. "Oh boy," said Rory. Come on doctor it time to find an outfit. But as they went to one of the dress shops, the doctor saw the man she hope she never see again. Captain Jack Harkness walking toward her. she ran and drag Amy to the shop. Jack was puzzle. Hmmm I wonder what she was fighting me for? Said jack. "Oh well" he walk away to find a simualar new outfit. The doctor and amy arrive at a dress shop. "Doctor what did you did that for and what is that man you try to runaway for" said Amy as she start to find an outfit. "Um amy that guy is someone I know a long time ago, his name is captain jack Harkness." "Oh a former companion." Well yes and no. it a long story. Right, back to find a dress for you doctor. Um I never wear a dress before Amy. She said nervously. Well there always a first time. Besides you never know when you going to need it. Hey mam. A young blond woman came up. Yes can I help? "Um she need to measure for a dress, It her first time." "Let me guest she just became a woman?" "Um yea she just did. How did you know that?" "I saw it all the time miss." "Right I will help you miss, hmm right this will do." "Oh boy." The doctor gulp. An hour later Amy and the doctor walk out with two big bag of dresses. So doctor how do you feel yourself in a dress? It weird but again I never wear this before Amy. You know doctor you could end up in a time when you had to wear a dress for your adventures. We'll let see when that happen. Hey there rory. The doctor give the bags to rory. Hey why am I holding your bags doctor? So I can go to a another shop without carry all those bags. So here the bags Rory. Rory goaned "oh man". He said to himself. Amy and the doctor giggle. So doctor let go some more shopping to do. Doctor you need to help you in female areas. But let get the rest of the cloths, bras, makeup, and shoes. Damn I would had forgot the makeup part and what dose bras do? The doctor said sarcastically Look doctor for 1100 years in your life you always a guy. But now you a girl doctor and you need to learn to be feminine doctor. I know this is new to me. Come on doctor let do it? Okay let do it. They ran and giggle away. Oh those two are really starting to act like real girls. Oh well. Meanwhile captain jack Harkness was getting a new outfit that is the same outfit including the navy coat. While he change into his new same outfit which he pay in advance. He is wonder about that woman who ran away from him. "This girl seems to know me. I think I will figure out who she is?" So he walks out the store and walk around the mall. So for two hours amy and the doctor were shopping, jack went outside and looking around. I wonder what out here? He walk around and then he bump his head into a wooden box. He look up and saw the Tardis "The doctor is here." He said with a laugh. I wonder why the doctor is here shopping. I guess he needs a new suit probably like I do. I will sit there and wait to see what will he look like now. Jack sat there waiting for either his companion or the doctor. Just then Rory came out the mall and sat on the bench and carry 8 bags. "A plant for this entire shopping mall. Really a mall cover this entire planet. I wonder what this universe I will see next. Aww it not the same since the doctor had turn into a woman. Why am I carry the doctor shopping bags and why I saw river in the first place? Boy Amy and the doctor were getting along good while I holding their bags. He can only hope to go back in adventures." Rory perked up at the sight of amy and the doctor finally come out the store, but he slumped again when he realized they had in they had in their hands 8 more bags of cloths and who know whats. They sat next the him Rory try to smile but fail. "Hi honey", said Amy with a smile. The doctor dropped her bags haphazard next to her other bags. "Right I need to change my cloths," she said. This dress may be use in special event but not all the time." She bent over to get the outfit shifting though the bags. "Doctor," rory started to say, but didn't get to finish when the doctor stood up. "yes! This pants with this shirt and those boots would be perfect!" the doctor beamed as she gathered the items in her arms and trotted off to the men's restroom. "Doctor"! Amy shout. The doctor turned on her heel and look inpatiently at her dear friend. "What!" Doctor said Amy pointed vigorously to the woman room and made a face that seriously suggest she go there instead. The time lady grinned sheepishly as she headed for the correct room and disappeared inside. "Phew she could really shop or what?" amy asked rory in a rhetorical tone. "you can say that again," he said under his breath. "Oh don't be liked that. The doctor has never been a woman before. Let him I mean her have some fun. Gosh I going to have to get use a female pronoun." "Fun! Sure but this much shopping would drove the old doctor nuts. Why can't he get the cloths from the tardis?" "Did you see what in that closet? Those cloths are so anti fashion. Rory maybe you should put in female cloths to show you what I mean. What me oh no, no not me. rory you will do it when we go home. Amy how are we going to tell river about this? Well we will tell when time comes. You know the doctor haven't been bore ever since she came to this mall. Well she enjoy this shopping more then I ever saw her ever since I met her when I was 8. That the old doctor rory! Will the old doctor ever come back? I don't think we will see that face I saw ever again Rory. Cheer up Rory I sure the doctor is still the same person I met. "AMELIA!" Both rory and amy jumped at amy's name screeched across the mall. They turned to the source and amy frowned in disapproval at the sight of the doctor's face sticking out the door of the women restroom. "WHAT?" she yelled back not holding back the abrasiveness in her voice. "I need help with this…" the Doctor held out a pink lace bra dangling from her head. Rory face turned bright red at the sight of the cute little undergarment, but the shock at the other shoppers. "Oh this is so you doctor, he said quietly and nudge his wife on the side with his elbow. With the exasperated sigh that turned into laughter, Amy jumped up and ran out to the restroom and push the doctor inside. "Doctor don't you ever show you breast outside. This is a private part now doctor, everybody was laughing at you." "How would I know that?" Well doctor maybe I should come in to help you early. Sorry for yelling at you, but I need to teach you on female manners. Please if you going to be naked around me maybe in the house or the Tardis. Now I will put this bra on for you. You know doctor I may had to teach you how to put on a bra. So with amy help hook it on her back. Got it, now I will put on the rest of the cloths. She shut the bathroom door. Amy laughs. Doctor you so funny at times. Well sorry what I did early. well it got off a good start. They laugh together. Meanwhile Rory give himself a slight of relief. Oh that woman is really something. Jack was walking toward rory slowly and walk behind him. Hello I captain jack harkness. Rory jumped up and look at him. Oh hello I rory. Hi so who are you travel with? Said jack. I travel with the doctor with my wife amy. Oh you the current doctor companion. You know him? Um yea it so long time ago. So where is the doctor and Amy went? Um the restroom, He said flatly. Jack laugh, Really, I never know he need to use the loo. So rory had you seen this brown hair hazel eye girl around? Um well as rory stumber. In the ladies room the came out and saw the cloths to amy. That is rather good all though maybe jeans will be better. Now let get the bags in the tardis and let get for a snack. Sound good to me. So amy and the doctor walk out and walk toward rory and jack. Hello you must been amy pond? Jack said with a flirt. Yes it will be me. oh good um where the doctor Amy? Um he in the restroom. she said with a lied. Then who is this woman I saw early? Um this is um Cindy, she came along only just today from this shopping mall. Oh nice try amy I saw with you early and I think she know me. the time lady responds is just waved in a goofy grin. So shell I surprise the doctor in the bathroom. Said jack in a mischiefs mood. Um no I don't think it a good idea jack! But the was ruding intrupting by the screems of panicked shoppers coming down. Amy, doctor jack and rory ran right to the source. Then jack got out the gun and ran toward the source. As jack try to point the gun. The brunette ran toward jack, got the sonic screwdriver between her breast and sonic the gun. Hey what did you did that for. Starring at front of him is the doctor. She was wearing a red color button shirt under a black jacket that was zip. A red scraf hanging loosing around her neck and she wear has always choloclate color pants that gose down to her knees and black shiny knee high boots with two inch high wide heels. "Hello gorgeous I mean can you step aside for you safety?" said jack. "I can help" said the time lady with a smile and confidences in her voice that jack didn't pick on. Then a another roar echoed down the mall thoroughfare and jack grabbed the woman by her shoulders and moved her by the side "please just stay out of the way, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He ran off to the monsters. "Come on, you two!" the time lady said ran after jack. "We right behind you, doctor!" Amy called out as she hold rory hand and pull him into a run behind the doctor. Now that the doctor, said Rory yea Amy laugh. Several shots rang over along with jack booming voice. "Hey! Why are you doing the mall, huh? What kind of pathetic alien are you terrorizing innocent shoppers in a mall?" The alien, a fifteen foot tall beast that look like it crawled out of the pit of hell, swung the clawed arms at jack with mighty and angry rosar, missed and ended up crashing into a glass that contain jewelry it snarled in fury and glared at jack with the utmost hate. "hey you!" the unexpected feminine voice shouting beside him made jack jump. He look and gawked at the red scarf wearing woman not because she faced a monstrous alien with as much as fearlessness as he did, but because she held the doctor's sonic screwdriver in her hand. The raging alien focused in the sight of the short female that dared address in such a manner and roared just as amy and rory skidded to a stop behind the Doctor back. "Doctor!" Amy said as she stared up at the monster. "what are you going to do?" The doctor aimed the sonic at the alien and the squeal it emitted forced the beast to howl in pain. After a moment, the time lady turned the sonic off and the threating alien sat on the floor with a whimper. "Why are you destroying a store in a mall?" the doctor asked in a demanding tone. "They promised they would have my wedding ring ready," the beast said with a sniffle. "They lied." "Well that is no reason to act like a monster now is it?" the Time Lady put her hand on her wide hipe and pointing in a scolding fashion. "I think you should apologize." "I sorry," the creature said in somber tone and pouted. Alright, doctor said as she turned her heel and look at her companions. "I feel like going for an ice cream." "Sound like a good idea." Said amy. "Sound good to me", said Rory. Oh on doctor rory ran to the bags. He got all 16 and put it in the Tardis and then ran back. Right I put all the bags in the tardis. Oh great. Now do I like ice cream and if I do what flavor, Said the doctor? Amy laugh. So Amy, the doctor and Rory went to the floor court. They ran off! Jack was stood there in a gazal when he first lay eyes on the female doctor. It took him a while to figure out who she was. Then he realized who she is. "What" he said and ran toward the doctor. Meanwhile Amy doctor and rory got to the ice cream stand. It took a while for the doctor to chose a flavor but she chose chocolate chip mint. Then she sat on the bench. Amy and rory join her. Doctor you would be board at shopping in your last body you were in. how aren't you board yet? Said rory. Like I said rory, when I change body, my personal change also. Just then amy saw the same man ran toward then. Uh oh look like captain what's is name is ran toward you, said amy. Let get over this. He stop in front of the doctor and speak. Doc is that you and you turn into a woman now? Yes it me remember me. um amy rory close your ears. . Jack pull the doctor up from the bench. Jack couldn't help but look at me. Remember the day when we first met in 1940n during the blitz when I travel with rose. oh my god it really you? Jack then told the doctor to stand up and look over her sexy body twice. Then he huge her. Doc you look amazing but how did you regenerate into a woman? Spoilers! Um doctor me and rory will go back to the tardis we will take the bags for you. Okay I will meet you two there. Wait amy and rory did you two witness the doctor turn into a woman. Yes we did and she right here. Right bye jack, amy and rory walk away. Right doctor can we walk and talk? Sure jack! Sure doctor how did you manage to regenerate into female form. Long story but I can tell you. So the doctor told him the story of what she went through not too long ago. Wow doctor that was crazy. But you had went pass amount of regeneration you can have? Well I start a new cycle. Alright doctor that great, but I got to ask you. I heard you were kill In Utah. Well I whisper it to you. So the doctor whisper about his death. Oh doctor I know you won't just die like that. He huge the doctor. Oh jack you sqeezing me. oh sorry doc. I forgot you a lot smaller then the last time I saw you. But I saw you early twice one in a mini skirt and one in a dress now I think of it. Doctor why you run off from me early. Because telling you before I buy woman cloths that embrassing. By the way the mini skirt and cloths, I borrow those from amy. Jack laugh. Oh man you last cloths must had fall off of you. i bet you look cute naked. jack said. The doctor shook her head and smile. Oh you never change. Well yea amy told me to take off my cloths and walk around my closet naked in front of my companion amy pond. Jack laugh again, oh man that is really awkward. By the way, why did you come to get cloths from your tardis? My tardis insist of let me go shopping instead. Also my spaceship burn all my old male cloths. Jack laugh. Boy that suck. I hope it will restore just in case you change back. Well even I could I could never change back into a man. Wait what. Yes when I was giving that new cycle it make me female premantly. Well the daleks could be defeating by looking at your naked body. Oh jack. So I saw you tardis and it seen a lot newer on the outside. Yea it a long story. Speak of which I better check on sexy. Wait who is sexy? Um that the tardis name. What how did you got that name for the tardis? Jack said cheekly. Oh that a long story jack. Well doctor I will go back to Cardiff with my vortex maniaztion. He press some buttoms but it backfire on him. "What" The doctor giggle loudly. "Hey that not funny doctor, oh man how do I get back to 21st century Cardiff." Sorry jack come on then, let get back to the Tardis. You can fix your space hopper. Hey cheeky lady wait up. So jack follow the doctor back to the tardis. By the way jack how many people still work in your torchwood headquarters? Um I just restart torchwood doctor. But I had gwen copper has always but I also got Martha jones and mickey smith from unit. Oh great. When you come back don't tell them that I am a woman please. doctor come here. He put his hands on her shoulders. I can't lie to them. Doctor I think Martha should know. She was your companion in your past and I think see entire to know what happen to you. Alright doctor! Alright jack you can tell her. We almost at the tardis. Hey doctor the outside look like it brand new tardis. Well yes on the outside and in the inside. Oh doctor you redesign the inside. I don't like it. Well my old design was destroy in my last regeneration. Just then amy and rory came down. They both laugh but stop when they saw jack. Um doctor why is he here? Um well is vortex machine manufunction and he need a ride home. But just then rory hospital alarm was beeping. Um doctor I need to go to work right away. Right the hospital here we come. The Tardis materializes right in front of the hospital. Rory got out the Tardis to the hospital grounds. Well bye doctor, I hope you and Amy are not going to get in trouble. Alright rory bye. The doctor and amy wave him a goodbye. Oh you two, well I will be going now bye and he walk off. Oh man amy that is funny. Yea I know. Hey I really start to act like a female. Yea doctor that was a good one. You say it amy.

Chapter 4

Breath

Now jack now I must take you back to Cardiff. Sound good to me. But all the sudden the Tardis door close and the Tardis flew itself. What! What! What! Doctor why the Tardis flew itself? I don't know, but it seems it taken me somewhere! The doctor screams. London, England 1894. Vastra and jenny had come back from an alien attack in France and now they were tired from the trip. They got in and sat in the coach feeling tired from the trip. "Jenny that is quit a trip and quit a fight we have in France. Yes you telling me. Good late afternoon ladies long trip you have. Did you secure the monster? I put him in the storage area and did you melt in acid, I mean secure the alien? Yea it was. Oh boy that was a challenge. I wish the doctor was there, said jenny catching her breath. I know jenny he is busy all the time and now he dead. All the sudden they heard a dinosaur roar. What is that? Jenny said jump up being surprised by the noise. Vastra ran to look up the window. Look like we got a t rex down by the Thames. Right strax got the carriage right away. Yes mam and he ran off. Right jenny we are going to the Thames. They ran to the carriage. Strax we are going to the t rex. Strax drove the carriage at full speed. Vastra how did the dinosaurs that this far in time? I don't know the t rex must have swollen a time machine of sort of thing. I wonder what the dinosaur got it get stuck at the mouth. Meanwhile in the t rex doctor where are we? Jack said sternly. In a t rex Jack. So are we in I don't know 65 million years? I got to check. So the doctor check the date. Oh no we in 1894 london. Victorian times. So doctor how we going to get out the t rex, said amy. Um I think the t rex is trying to choke it out. How did it got here in 1894? I must had go to the time of the dinosurce then go forward to here. Oh boy it must have got confuse by the people out there. Meanwhile on the Thames Strax, vastra and jenny arrive at the scene. Oh thank god you here said the police officer. It seems we had a creature I never seem before. I had when I was little. Said vastra looking amaze at the t rex. Wow it must had travel like 65 million years in it future. Said jenny. I will said it a she, Said vatra examine the dinosure from her eyes. How did you know? Well I haven't seem one since childhood. Then they notice the t rex is choked. Hey I think she is chocking said jenny? Yea it must have eaten it by mistake. Then the dinsource cough the tardis out and landing it to the beach. The crowds were shock by the object. What was that, said the officer. Well I know I will check it out and oh those devices put it around the t rex so it cannot escape to the city. "Right jenny, starx to the Tardis." So they climb down the stairs to the beach part. "Look like the doctor survive his murder," said jenny. Well what else would fake his death? How did you know? Well do you really think he would do that without an escape plan? Strax would you knock the tardis door please? Yes mam. He walks to the door and knock it. Hello exit the box and surrounding to the glory of the Sontation Empire, said Strax. Jenny and Vastra roll their eyes. "Oh boy" they said in unison. Then the doctor open the door. "Shhh" in a feminine voice and close the door. Strax was surprise. "Doctor!" He said in confusing. The doctor opens the door again. "Hey give me a moment please?" she close a door. 5 second later. She open the door slowly and starring at strax. The doctor runs out. "Wow that was a bumpy ride. Let see um oh boy it was a long journel from the dinosure era." then she look up Aww a dinosaur. "Look like a t rex had time travel we me by acciented." "Um miss do you know where the doctor is?", said Vastra. Um I am the doctor Vastra. She giggled. Amy, jack are you coming out? They got out with messy hair. Um what was that? jack said. Um look up . Oh we were in the t rex doctor. Oh yes. She smiled Then the doctor got light headed. Doctor are you alright, Said jack? Yes I fine. Now I will sonic the t rex home. But when the doctor try tosonic the t rex back home. She feels like see going to faint. Alright take 5. Then the doctor faint. Jack and Amy came to the doctor side. Is she alright but where the doctor and why is she had the doctor sonic screwdriver, said Jenny. This is her, right here, that the doctor, said Amy. Vastra came close and feel her two hearts. Well this is new, that was unexpecting. By the way who is this handsome gentleman. Oh this is captain jack harkness. Hello are you three work for the doctor? In some way yes we work for him I mean her now. vastra said raising a eye brow. Now let take her back to the house. So Jack and Amy carry the doctor to the carriage. They got in the carriage. Amy lay the doctor head on her lap and the doctor legs were on jack lap. You know jack I think her body is still adjusting her female body. Yes I agree she faint like a human female I notice. Jack I want to know how the doctor regenertate into female form? Well amy saw the whole thing so she had a better angel to the story. I saw the doctor at a shopping mall. Hmm Amy when we get home get the doctor in bed and we need to talk about what happen to her. I never knew the doctor do shooping? Um it a long story said amy Few minutes later. They arrive at the house. Right take her to the bedroom jenny follow them Amy and jack carry the doctor out the carriage and into the house then the stairs and finally to the bedroom. Right jack you had to stay out while we put the doctor in a nightgown. So jack stay out the room, while Amy and jenny unclothe the doctor and put her in a female gown. As they lay her to bed the doctor woke up from her faint. She groan up from the bed. What happen Amy and why I am in a nightgown? You faint at the beach doctor. I did whoa that was weird I was lightheaded early. Oh the t rex I better now. I will go back there. Oh no doctor you can't go back out there, you will faint again, said Amy. Doctor you must calm down, said jenny. Then the doctor saw the t rex on the window and got emotion. Let me go let me get her back to her time. Jack and vastra came by. Amy what is the doctor during? Try to get out to get the t rex back home. I got a idea, said vatra. Um doctor I need your help. Oh yes can I help the doctor smile. I had trouble sleeping at night. Vastra said as they sat on the bed. Oh dear um oh now think of a piano fell off on you head end up a good night sleep. Are you ready? I ready doctor. So the doctor and vatra put their hands on each other. But when they touch each other, the piano sound knock the doctor to bed. You see jack and amy. She need some sleep. Amy, jenny and vastra put the cover on the doctor. Excuse me but can I sit next to her while you question Amy? Um yes jack you can stay with her. In fact that a good idea though. But should I be the one to take care of the doctor? Yes but I want to know how the doctor became a woman come on amy let talk. Jenny helps Amy downstairs and vastra walk behind jenny and amy. Jack stay behind with the doctor in bed. Jack hold the doctor hands like a robin egg and play the doctor hair on the other hand. "Doctor you look increabold with this female body. Get better doctor so we could gt the t rex back," Jack said quietly. Meanwhile Amy had arrive at a place to talk. Vastra sat across from Amy and jenny is next to Vastra. Right Amy I want to know how the doctor become a woman? Well it a long story but I will tell you. So amy told them about the adventure. She took a few minutes to talk about the daleke asylum, and incuding the vision she has about the doctor wearing a dress. Then she got the regeneration. So when we drag the doctor to his Tardis he was in pain from the ration that he been exposed to was killing the doctor then he start to glow then he did the regeneration into a female form, when the doctor exam her new body. She panic when she realized her voice is high. I came out of my shock and explain to her that she a woman now. so Amy how did rory react to the doctor female body, Vastra said cheekily. Well rory flirt the doctor. He could bear to look at the doctor new body. So I pinch him on the ears to stop him from flirting. Then we were going to get to the doctor room to change when rory try to sneak behind. I stop him in his tracks. Then I got a idea which I whisper it to her ears and the doctor kiss him on the lips. Vastra giggle. Well he sure enjoy that. Well I think I heard enough. Thank you with the story. Is there more of the story. Um yes but can I see the doctor right now? um yes you can the other part of the story you can tell me if time prements. If there no time I will write it. Deal. Just then strax came in. strax where have you been? I put the carriage away but the horse is uncorapale and I had to take it down. Strax that two this week. Next time keep the horse. Yes mam. Sorry about that Amy. Amy shrugs and ran to the bedroom. She got there seeing jack sitting next to the doctor. Jack are you playing with the doctor hair? Um yes Amy I kind of carry away a bit. Never mine jack, How is she during? She good although she seems to speak to the t rex. More like translate in t rex language. Just then the doctor woke up in seconds. Um amy is there a paper and pen I can borrow? Um sure I got a book I haven't start writing anything yet on this book. Well I need to use it now. I think I need my own later. Give me a few minutes. So the doctor wrote about 10 pages of t rex talk and calculation. Jenny and vastra came by to see what was going on. Um is the doctor okay. Um yes, she seems to write on paper on something on the t rex. She seems to write it like a diary. I got it. We will teleport the t rex by use the vortex maniaztion and jack could use it just enough go to 65 million years and then jack will come back. It that a plan jack. Yes it might work. Now get go. Hey wait a minute my hair is a mess. Oops sorry doctor I was comfort you in bed while amy question vastra. Said jack in an embrassing tone. Never mine about that Come on amy and Jack let do it. But what are you going to wear outside.? Well the close I was wearing early. never mine just go. So the doctor, amy and jack climb up the roof. So doctor how do you say to the dinosaur? I don't know but I had a idea. Watch this Amy and jack. "Oi! Oi! big sexy woman. Oh I sorry for dragging you out of time you know." The dinosaur roar. "No I didn't flirt. Look I will help you get back with you time to do you thing." Then the t rex was caught on fire. Oh No! No! No! No! said doctor in panic. Holy cow! Said Amy? Holy Shit, said Jack. Come on let go to the Thames. The doctor and jack ran to the tree. No wait oh you two. Amy came back to the house. What was that said vastra. The t rex is burning and the Doctor and Jack ran to the Thames. Right jenny, strax to the carriage! Meanwhile the Doctor and Jack were on the tree and then they fell off and landing upside down. Well this is awkward doctor. I know. Then a horse came in front of them. Sorry I had to relive your pet. I sorry what. I was talking to the horse. Then the doctor and jack fell onto the horse. Then the doctor sonic the rope of the carriage. Right to the Thames and the horse run full speed. So the doctor and jack ride the horse. So you said the horse should leave their human pets. Yes that what I meant. Um doctor don't say that again in front of anybody. Jack said sternly. Well see jack. Hey where Amy? jack said. I think she get the rest of the gang. We must hurry. Just then the horse and carriage drive by strax ran pass the carriage that the doctor took the horse from. Out the way, you useless human driver! They ran behind the horse. I hope the doctor and jack are okay. The doctor she an old cookie she will do it. The rush continues until they arrive at the Thames. The doctor got out of the horse and went to the railing. Doctor get down. jack said in concern. No jack I got to look for clues. I coming up jack came up next to her. He saw what the doctor. Oh man look like someone just killed her without mercy, said jack examine what was left the t rex. I know said the doctor in emotion. She starting to have tears in her eyes. Just then the carriage arrive. Amy jump up with them. Doctor please calm down. The doctor try to look around to find clues. Then she look at a man who didn't seems to react like any other human. Hey jack. What doctor. Look over there. Hey that guy act like it is normal to see the t rex burn. That guy should be stop. Yea you tell me doctor. Then the doctor start to faint again. Doctor I got you. Jack caught her in his hands. Amy take the doctor home to rest while I going after that guy. Then the woke for a moment. No jack I need to get him too. No doctor you don't have the strength yet. Well see yes Then jack jump out to the water. Jack! Come on doctor you need some rest we can get him in then morning. So Amy help the doctor get back down the wall with jenny help back to the carriage. "Amy I must"-"No doctor you need some rest. You no good right now get some rest to get your strength back. So the doctor sleep on her shoulders. So when they arrive back home. Amy help the doctor to go back to bed. So Amy how you going to keep the doctor from leaving from the bed? I guess I must sleep with her till Moring. Well good night Amy. So Amy got change into a night gown and went to bed next to the doctor and cured up the doctor around her. And both went to sleep. Meanwhile jack was running to catch up. He was soaking wet from swimming in the Thames. He was follow the man he and the doctor spot early and follow him to a restraint. Oh bingo I got to go to a newspaper place to get the doctor a message on a newspaper. So jack ran to the newspaper place and get the info later on a paper. But he also sent the info to Scotland yard. He stay awake all night. But the next Moring the doctor woke up. She woke up to find Amy hand on her neck. "AMY!" Amy woke up right away. Oh good morning doctor. You slept with me Amy. Sorry I was keep you company. You faint at the beach and then again when you saw a t rex on fire. Never mind about that. We need to get start the investation right away. Right I will put on my cloth right away. Good idea doctor. So the doctor took off the gown and then put her clothes on. Um amy. What doctor? I am trying to put on a bra on and I had trouble put it together. Can you snap this strap together please? I got it doctor. So she help the doctor to snap the bra together. Then the doctor put on her cloths. Right Amy let go! Um doctor I need to brush your hair doctor. Why do I wait to brush my hair Amy? You hair is a mess now and you need you hair comb. Come on doctor sit on this chair. So she did. You know doctor you should bring a comb in your pocket at all the time. So she comb her hair for 30 minutes. Right let go and join with jack. But as they look out the window. They saw her Tardis in a cart. Oi strax. Upwright my spaceship. Oh sorry doctor. Do you know anything on Jack? No doctor but when he come back he will come to you and I will melt him in acid. Oh not melt in acid. old habits doctor. The doctor shook in amusment. Oh here is the daily paper. Strax throw the paper at the doctor. But it bump her head. Oops. So the doctor got the paper and relief her head. Are you alright doctor? Yes I lets go downstairs and join Vastra and Jenny downstairs. But was stop by jenny who caught then on the top stairs. Hi amy and doctor do you know those aren't the proper dress for this time. Oh yes I forgot about that. Um jenny can you help the doctor to put her in a dress? Yes in fact I came up for that very purpose. Why couldn't I wear the close I wear, doctor said inpatitly. Those people out in the world will judge you how you wear. Sorry doctor I will join you in a while. Alright doctor in you room. The doctor gulp. Come on doctor we help you in a dress. But I never done this before. Just do it doctor. Okay! So they went back to her room. 30 minutes later. Amy and the doctor met up again. Really amy in those dresses. Well you can wear yours when we go back to the Tardis. By the way I don't like it either to make you happy Um doctor? Jenny pop out carry the doctor and amy cloths. What should I put your cloths? Put mine and Amy's at the Tardis console chairs. Thank you. Amy how should we run in those dresses amy? Amy laugh. You well you will think of something. Now we need to go downstairs to find jack. Yes doctor we will; So they went downstairs. Hello doctor how you night? Um good any news of jack whereabouts? No doctor no traces of jack yet. Alright I will look at the newspaper. So as the doctor look at the paper. Vastra was trying to connect to all the crime together incuding the t rex burning. As the doctor look at paper. She find an ad that had instructions. Hey amy look at that. What is it doctor. It a direction to a restaurant. Oh yes I can see. Um doctor what did came out with? Look did you notics those ads here are direction to the restaurant. Oh yes I got it. It those this restaurant it about 4 block to the thames. Right vastra, jenny and strax I had a plan. So they hover around you to amy. So the doctor told them about the plan. Right we go to have breakfast at a restraint so bye there. Amy and the doctor walk out the house. Well I will call the police right now. 30 minutes later amy and the doctor arrive at the restaurant. So they went in. So they looking around and find jack and the small half round table. So the doctor and amy sat next to jack. Amy and the doctor cough. Oh jack you smell awful. I know I spent all night run around to catch the guy but I saw him in this restraint last night. I give you instruction in today newspaper? Well thanks. the doctor got on her sonic screwdriver and give jack a sonic bath. Oh thanks doctor. Then the doctor notice something odd on the customers. Hey you two listein without looking. So they listein. They sound like mechanic cyborg and not the normal human movement. They spoon up but then spoon down without eating the food. Something is wrong here. All those people are mechanic. Said jack "correct! Now Let get out slowly and get the hell out of here." Said the doctor. Yea you telling me. by the way what in world are you wearing? A Victorian dress I wish I wear my cloths instead of this dress. never mine let go. But as they got up. All the cybrog people stand up at the same move follow and the cyborg walk toward them. Then they decide to sat down and the cyborg sat down too. Well we stuck here doctor. Um yea. Quick let look at the menu to look normal. Then the waiter came out. Um what on the menu. Liver, stomach, bladder. Then jack got out his gun and fired at the waiter face. Okay this is a robort doctor. Said Amy. Do you had a child menu. Said the doctor. Yes we had a child menu. The waiter cyborg said as his hand is on fire. Then they were strap in and they were slide down to the basement fast. Aww! All three said in unison. oh that got to hurt. Said jack. Oh stop it jack. But then the doctor saw the man from last night. Hey amy and jack look over there. Yea it him but how do we get out of this? The doctor got her sonic screwdriver and sonic the strap. Un strap it. They got out the chair and ran to a sleepy cyborg. so the doctor check the man she saw last night closely. Hey look at the hands . said the doctor Oh yea those hands are from two different man, said amy. I think nothing here is orginial where is any of the orginal parts, said jack. I think it gone a long time ago. Said the doctor sternly. We got to get out of here. "wait a minute we are going to act like those cyborg to get out of here. So whatever you do walking, don't breath while we walking." So they walk out holding their breath. The doctor jack and Amy got out the hallway. They all may it out the door. "You know I seen this before" she throught. Then amy breath and collapse. the doctor and jack run for their lives. Amy is drag in her sleep back to the man she try to escape. The doctor and jack stop. Doctor they got Amy how should we rescue her? The doctor through for a second. Jack we need to back there as those cyborgs. What are you crazy? But it the only way to get her back Jack. We need a masks to go back in. good idea doctor. So they took action right away and turn back. Meanwhile amy woke up to see the man stared at her waiting for her. She stand up and look at him. I had questions. Why are you here? said the man. Why did you kill the t rex then. She demanding. It skin. I need it to fix my spaceship. What kind of spaceship? I won't tell you. Now the last question where the other two? I don't know what are on about. As thee two argue two cyborg like humans came in and walking toward them. Look mister I will not tell you about the other two because you going to be caught. As the man ready to torch amy. A man and a woman push amy pack and took off the mask. Hello! Hello! Rubbish Roberts all around. Said the doctor cheekly. So you the guy I am looking for you. Yea man why did you kill the t rex for, what kind of a sick person like you burn people and t rex like that? The man burn jack face. His face was burn. What have you done. The doctor shot angeryly. The guy stop and put his hand back. Jack I need to look at you face so the doctor and amy look at jack burn disfigure face. Then jack face heel itself to normal. Doctor how did jack heel his face that good? I will tell you later. Now mister whatever you during? It had to stop it right now. No I won't! Alright you ask for it. Duranomo! Vastra and jenny jump from the roof and roll down and landing on their feet. Strax fell down from the roof. Strax take the stares next time. Sorry. Now we had you surrounding in the name of the British Empire. The man manage to walk away and went to the bench. Amy, doctor and jack ran and hold on to the chair they rode down few minute ago. They rode up. Alright take care of the cyborg from here. We will get the man up herrrreeee! Meanwhile the police from Scotland yard had arrive. Alright stand guard here while I go in. but as he open the door. The man was at the chair with a fire hand. On second though we need back up and he ran. The man was walking toward the device that make it fly. He heard liquid pouring into a glass and turn around. Why are you here Miss? I hear to had a drank with you and a talk. Give me a minute. So he pull a switches to fly the ship. Oh I see this restaurant is a ship. You know last time I saw a ship with human remains left is a spaceship madam de pompombrado but it a long story. Then she feel the ship was lifting from the ground. Now I had a question. Are you in your original state? I don't remember. Here a mirror. Now do you remember you original face? Well yes but none of my parts I had now are my original. Exactly when you had a broom when you repair it, You replace the brush and the handle. Is it the same brush? No it is it. Your original parts is long gone I bet. Am I right? correct. Had a drink Sir. So the man sat down with the doctor. You know doctor there a reason I scan humans and t rex or a reason? Okay I want to know why? Because there a strong woman who will come back. She is known as the bad wolf. Beware of that doctor that universe is falling apart. You mean the parallel universe is collasping? Correct. Now look at the window tell me what d you think of the view. It beautiful. Well yes and no. Then the guy had a bad though. Then he walk towand the door. Oh no mister whatever you during don't you there. She ran toward him then they caught one another trying to throw one of them to their death. You know one of us is lying. And it not me jerk. She throw the man out the shipand the man landing at big ben. Then she slip and hold on for their life. Jack, amy help me. jack and amy ran toward the doctor and they pull her back onto the serve him right to kill the t rex for spare parts. That was that all about that spare parts. Yes jack and amythat was all about. You could had been kill. I know I doctor huge both jack and amy, Few minutes later they landing a block from the house. As they walk out the ship. Vastra and jenny ran toward them. Doctor, Amy, jack, you maid it. Yes we are. Doctor I let you know all the cybrogs are dead. Yes I know. The man we saw fell to his death at big ben. Well the Tardis is right here. oh doctor then inside is different now. really I will had a look. Well doctor I hope you have a god journel back to the 21st century Cardiff. The doctor smile and walk to the tardis. That doctor he never like to said goodbye. No he I mean she never did like to say goodbye. Said Amy. Well amy and jack bye for now. they wave back and walk to the tardis. They went in the Tardis. So doctor where are we going. Back to Cardiff Jack. So they look at them and then walk back to the tardis

Chapter 5 not the last of the time lady's

So as they step in. they notice the changes. The wall aroundis like the one in her 9th and 10th but red like her last body, The floor is glass like her previce design and the console is brand new high tech with a new laptop. That amazing. Then she press some buttons and they went back to the vortex. Then she saw her Victorian cloths. Now I need to change back to my cloths now. Yea I should do that doctor. So they ran to the hallway grabbing their cloths. Jack stay at the console jack. The doctor came out in seconds. Now that better doctor, Jack wink at her. Oh jack you always flirt with anybody you see. You never change jack haven't you. She laugh. Amy came out a second later. Right that better. So 21st century Cardiff right doctor? Doctor! Give me a second. Then the doctor faint again. "Doctor!" Amy ran and sat on top of her. She felt her heart. Oh my god she had only one heartbeat. Okay cpr. So jack watch in horror as Amy did cpr on the doctor. She pushing her heart 5 times and did mouth to mouth. Amy didn't realized the second part of the regeneration is starting amy felt a tingling sensation in both hand as she hold the doctor with her left hand and pushing his heart on the other. But the right hand is having a tingling sensation too. When it was over the doctor second heart is active again. cough and feels a lot better. Doctor are you alright? Yes I fine but it seems I had to much regeneration energy it turn out. "Well Gotcha" then she realized she was on top her the whole time. Amy what had you done? Saving your life doctor with cpr. But now I feeling lightheaded I need to rest. Well see yea jack. The doctor ran to grab her hand. "amy this is important What did you see during cpr. yes Amy please tell her! Amy groaned and closed her eye. "Look doctor I tired and…" "Ouch!" Said the doctor "what hurt doctor." Said amy. She look at Amy hand notice and yellow orange glow on her hand. Amy look at her hand. She gaspred. Um doctor I think I going to regenerate. Doctor! Jack ran grap the doctor by the shoulders. Doctor come here. No no amy don't change amy she cried. Come here doctor come here. The doctor cry on jack shoulders. Jack shields the doctor from the regeneration light. That it doctor. He rocked her side to side. Without warning an impossibly bright light exploded before her eyes and seared her brain, her skin feeling as if very inch of her was aflame. She tried to scream but she couldn't control her voice, arms, legs, lungs, anything. The only though her overloading brain could muster was that she was dead. But what she didn't know that her insides had change. She grew a second heart. In fact her body end up had same insides as the doctor. As the last golden light flickered out of her friend's fingertip, She fell down the floor. The doctor look at amy. Amy! she ran to assist her. Jack help me take her to the medic bed. Yes mam. Jack carry amy to the medical bed. As Jack lay her on the bed her eye was opening. Amy you alive. Doctor said as she had happy tears. Amy woke to soft creamed colored light. _I'm in heaven._ Her vision clears quickly. Not in heaven I alive. I'm at the tardis medic bay, she realized. The last fragments of blurriness washed themselves from her vision. She felt good. She felt more better then she had in her life. Then she look at the doctor and jack. Hi doctor and jack. Hi Amy how you feeling. The doctor said with a sad smile. Much better than I had in my life. It felt terrible during the regeneration but it seems once it over I feel better than I ever did in my whole life. You scare me to death Amy. She huge her tight. Oh doctor I did cpr on you doctor. A bit stupid but I know it now. doctor smile vanished. Yes I remember that. She calculateon her head. Amy all the sudden feels the doctor sudden mood change even though she haven't look at her. "Um Doctor? What is it? What wrong?" "Um nothing I thought of something…" then she realized amy picking up her mood swings. "Hey how did you know my sudden mood change Amy." the doctor said curiously. "I don't know it just came to me without even look at you." The doctor is shock. "Doctor what is going on doctor?" Um jack can you wait at the Tardis console please. I will wait outside the door Doctor. Okay but put on ear plugs for now. When we done I will open the door at let you back in. okay doctor, and he went out to the hallway. Okay Amy tell me something I want to know. You know when I recovered from the regeneration. I notices my mine was seems free from restrictions. It seems my brain was like for my whole life was on a straitjacket and it now free. I also notice my vision is much clear then it was my whole life. It seems the universe in my sleep for some reason decide to review itself to me. It was a strange feeling. The doctor gasped she realized something is changing her. So Amy I think you already know how a regeneration work I mean you saw me changes. Yes I know. But my outside had not change. Maybe Amy it was only on the inside. Um Amy I going to do some test on you. Okay doctor. Amy groan. So the doctor conducts lots of test. So the doctor first test is to measure body temperature. So she raise at human 98.6.F um doctor it hot like hell. That strange you heat up at that temperature. So as the doctor get down to around the 50s. She felt better. Ah that better. "Hey that the body temperature of a…" "A body temperature for what doctor?" Um nothing amy. I better check her species she said to herself. So the doctor run a image of her insides. The doctor was stund. Um doctor I feel like you mood change again. What wrong now. Is there anything wrong with me? Um no Amy nothing is wrong with you in fact you an impossible Amy. What do you mean doctor I the impossible. Then the doctor got a sethescroop out and feel her chest. Thump, thump, then her right. Thump. Thump two heart beats she thought. So doctor what is going on? Oh on. Wait two hearts, psychic abilities; clearly seems that Amy is a time lord now. the doctor thought. Now I must do one more thing she must do now. the one test I need to give. The gallifrey language talk. She took a deep breath look at Amy eye to eye and said one word but not in English. It a language only time lords understand it was a lost language of the time lords. " **You"!** Amy opens her mouth, slowly, but her word simple couldn't come out. Shock had robbed her of her ability to speak. What on earth she said? Well she said you. But in a language she said was not English in fact it was a language that never ever is going to translate. The doctor smiles as if… he could sense her confusion. As if she knows. " **It's gallifreyean Amelia,** she said softly, continuing in that same alien yet completely familiar tongue.

" **The language of my people. Do you understand it?"** this time she realized she understands it. Well here it goes. She took a deep breath and speaks. " **Yes."** The words flowed off her tongue, effortlessly, as if it was part of her very core. It was as if it was her entire existence was built around her being able to understand it to speak it. The doctor heard her and it confirm what she was expecting. "Amy when you did cpr on me. The remain regeneration energy went to you and you regenerate just like I did." She said in English again. Amy then feel her two hearts. Thump, thump thump thump. "Two hearts doctor. This means I a…" " **Correct Amy you a time lord now." "Oi that time lady to you and you a time lady now doctor**." Scottish gallifrey. now that I not had see it coming. Both laugh. Now I must tell jack about this Amy. one moment amy. um jack. yes doctor how amy. Can you come in and I will tell you about amy. so he came back in the room. Now doctor what on earth happen to her. Hear it yourself. She said as she give jack the stetoscoope. So jack got the doctor stethoscope and walk toward Amy. He place it on amy left chest. Thump thump then the other side thump thump. She had two hearts she a time lady. Jack laugh Yes jack when you saw her regeneration. Her insides had change into a time lady. So you no longer the last of the time lords. Nope! Jack laugh and huge the doctor and Well this is unexpecting. Yea I want to know why dld I had too regeneration spell left. It no wonder I faint many time. So they went back to the console room. But as they came back a message was waiting for them. Look like it left a message. The doctor look at a message. Well doctor what it said. Amy look at that message. They look at each other. Well what it said. Well the extra regeneration it turn out it was the second part of the regeneration. This one is conversion regeneration. It turns a human for a example into a time lord. Well that is new. Doctor did you ever know about this. No this is new to me. jack then decides not to ask more. He could tell she still try to figure it out. Um doctor are you going to take me home? Oh yes of course. Alright here we go. She pulled the level and they landing in Cardiff 2012. Here we are jack home in Cardiff. By the way doctor for the record those dress pants don't suit you in that body. What really I also wear dress pants jack. Well doctor jack right you need a diferent type of pants. The top is great just change the pants doctor Just then Martha open the doors and came in the tardis. Jack there you are? You back from your vaction. Where have you be-. Martha notice the woman and notice jack is the only male in the tardis. Hey who is this woman and where is the doctor Jack? Jack gulp The doctor look at Martha realize she had to tell her. She took a deep breath and speaks. I the doctor by the way Martha. The brunet said walking toward Martha. What you can't be the doctor. The doctor is a guy if I recalled. Yes I know I will prove it. So Martha the first time we mat was at the royal hospital when you a medical student. And the hospital went to the moon because the joodoo was looking for the plasemvale. Also remember me early that dat took off my ti and oh after the event you saw me when when you came out a disaster birthday party. Oh my god it is you. She huge the doctor. But how did you change into a woman doctor? Well I kind of regenerate into a woman. It a long story martha. Martha kind of stare at her. No way you had female parts? Um yes I had female organs. I don't had male organs anymore. Then she notice the red headed girl. So I see you had a companion doctor. Who is she. Oh this amy pond. Amy this is Martha. Hello you use to travel with her. Yes I use to be? Well as him at the time. well I better go back to my team. Oh doctor if they any emergency I will call you. Yes I will. Well bye jack for now and by Martha. Bye doctor. They huge each other one more time and they walk out the tardis. The doctor then take the tardis back to vortex. Now Amy how you feeling? Um I feel like raid the kichen to look something to eat. Do you get hungry that munch after regeneration? Oh yes Amy you do get like that. Well I am going there right now. Hey wait for me. So she ran after Amy and they arrive at the kitchen. Amy got an apple and took a bite. Yuck apples are rubblish, the she got yogut. Eww too much stuff. Bacon are you trying to poision me. beans are evil, bread and butter stay out. now fish and Custer. I want some to amy. so they put fish and custer in the microwave and they ate fish and Custer. So doctor I had a question how do I tell Rory about this now I am a time lady? I don't know amy. that will be tough. Just think about it I am immoral time lady, never changing, never aging, always the same. Who could in the future regenerate into a different face to my husband rory who is mortal, aging human and may die way sooner then will ever be. Amy I think you got the idea before I can say it. Very good you realized your own situation. Now Amy there a lot of things you need to know a lot about being a time lord. Yea I know this is different now. I had to tell rory about my transformation. Yes you should Amy. By do I had to wear a bow tie now I became a weird time lady now? Amy no but you should. Bowties are cold. Wait no I don't like a much as I like it. Amy laughs. You know I saw all the gallifyrine writing. Most of it seems to be direction to you console. Hey you get lost at you own home even after 1100 years. Amy I didn't get lost in my own tardis. I haven't visit all the hallway yet even visit it all of it. Doctor! Okay I got lost by myself sometimes. you know amy you had psychic abilities like me now, you can sense people emotion and communication if you touch them. You can't see into my brain right now, can you? I mean, two telepaths in one room, surely they've gotta, you know, interact. The doctor laugh. "I see you inherited time lady intellect too-" Amy we need to learn to communication though our thoughts. But we still had to learn. Um doctor I just had a though. Since you became a woman. Are you attraive to girls or boys now? the doctor got up and got the dishes. What was it something I said. No thank you for remind me that amy I total forgot about that. The doctor said, as she put the dishes to the sank. you know I will change my pants. Everything else is good though. She walk to the woredrove to change pants. Oh by the way how the fish and custer. Um you know I start to like it. The doctor ran to her wardrove. Amy decide to go back to the console room. So She walk though the hallway and walk back to the console room and sat on the captain chair.

Chapter 7 river song

Amy sat down the Captain chair waiting for the doctor to change her pants. As she waiting for her, All the sudden river came into the Tardis though the front doors and fell down the floor. Amy ran to pick her up. "River, are you okay?" "Yes I fine Amy." She picks herself up. "Hey river did you escape your prison cell again river." "Yes the naughty way as always." "Oh river you always a bad girl." "Yes and always naughty. Say where the doctor Amy?" "Um getting change in a closet. Getting change why. Amy sight. Um river he regenerates. What he in a new body, Amy what do he look like now? Well it difficult to explain um. Just then the doctor ran out. Sorry Amy it took me a while to find my pair of pants. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans. Then she look at river. Oh hey river how life in the storm cage. River was surprise and stare at her. Sweetie is that you? Yes it me river I the doctor. River look the doctor in surprise. She walk toward her. She touches her hair. Oh soft hair she thought to herself. The she touch her face, the neck, then her breast, then her stomach and the doctor private area. Doctor your new body is amazing. But how did this happen to you doctor? River this is a long story. So she told her what happen in the planet. So she told everything what happen including the radiation poision he at that time back then. Wow doctor that was the most dangerous thing you amy and rory had ever done. Yes but I notice doctor I feel a another time lord here, But it impossible there only me and you. Amy face brush. **Just do it Amy.** doctor said in gallfaryine **.** Amy nodded yes. Amy grab her hand too her right chest. A second heart wait she a time lord now doctor and you spoken to her in the language of the time lords. mom you a time lady, But how? Well we haven't even got the end of the story we told you about the event that end up turn the doctor into a woman. But after the regeneration part. The doctor was bury in her old cloths. She look like she wearing a clown suit in those cloths. Amy laugh. When the doctor try to look herself in the mirror she was amaze and look horror on her face. Even I had to hold her pants so she could walk. Doctor that was probaly the most awkward regeneration you had? Yes it was awkward river. It took me off guard. After she look her in the mirror we went back to the console room. Well how rory react is? he was flirting the doctor new body. Wow his testonione must had been high when he saw the doctor as a woman. I had to stop him from flirting the doctor. But then I told the doctor to kiss rory on the lips. River laugh. Boy I bet he enjoy the kiss? I think he did. said Amy. Oh on That remind me. I need to know if I still like woman like river? Oh you right doctor maybe we can tell the story later. So the doctor walk towards her. Come on river be brave. River smile they put their hands on each other Face then the doctor got river head down because she is taller then her and staring to kiss. River start to put her lip into the doctor mouth. The doctor suck her tong. The doctor hormons really come alive. Amy watch them feeling please to see two woman kissing. They keep kissing for 5 minutes when they stop to catch their breath. Both of their hairs is a mess. Boy river that was a good one. Yes it was. Satisfied. Yes for now until we go to bed and shag each other. River laugh. Oh I think I am a lesbian river and amy. yes you sure are. Doctor is there a time lord 101 book so I can learn about being a time lord? Oh yes Amy you really need to learn time lord stuff. Um I need to teach you not only that, but you also need to learn how to fly the Tardis just in case either me or river is in trouble. That sound fine doctor. But I don't know how she became a time lady? Amy came close to river I will whisper the story. Um doctor I will tell her the rest of the story you need to brush your hair then all three of us go to the liberty. Okay I will do that Amy, and she ran back to her a makeup room which the tardis made for her. Right river I will tell you now. so amy tell the whole story in gallifryine. Meanwhile in Cardiff jack and Martha went to jack office. Oh man Martha that was a journal I had. Yes I can see that jack. Oh boy I had to tell mickey about the doctor. I think I will tell him when we go home tonight. Fair enough Martha. Um I will tell gwen then Martha. By the way what do you think of his I mean her new body? She look good in that new body. But how did he I mean she got into that body like that. Well remember what happen to the master in the year 100 trillion in the Tardis. Yea I remember that he change into Harold Saxon. Oh yea that was a terrible time. Yea I know. Anyway when the doctor regenerate he change his face, personal, gender in that case make her a new woman. Just then Mickey and Gwen came back from another alien attack. Oh man Gwen that was a struggler we have. Yes I know. Jack you back. Yes I am. He ran and huge gwen. Look it Mickey Mouse. He wink at mickey. Oh glad to see you captain living forever Harkness. Both the man laugh, and then huge each other. Hey that a good one mickey. Say what you two talking about. Um well it a long story. Mickey I will tell you the basic when we go home. Well goodnight you two. Mickey and Martha went home. Um Gwen I need to talk to you just a minute. So jack what are you talking to Martha about. Sit down gwen. We had a long talk about the doctor. So what happen to him. Sat down gwen this is going to take a while. So jack told her the minutes later in Martha and mickey flat in Cardiff. matha and mickey walk into their flat where they find tish waiting. Hello tish what are you during here? um had a business convention here. so while I here I want to see my sister and brother in law again. Oh that nice but should you call me first. I could but my phone died. oh well it a long day. So anything new Martha? Um not reaaly exact when I found jack I also find the doctor again. What our doctor was there. How is he is he still the spike hair man that I remember said tish. Um no I think he change his face. oh no he did it again did he. Um yes he did or should I say she. Mickey and tish wide their eyes in amaze. You joking Martha, Said tish? Um no I not sis. I went to her tardis and she remember the day I went to the moon and Leo disaster 21 birthday. Oh my god how did the doctor manage to become a woman. I don't know Tish I was only there just to find jack and end up seeing the doctor again. "So the doctor had female parts. I mean she could have male parts le"- Martha smack mickey on the face. What. Mickey demand. Don't say that. what you said is not to be discuss here. Mickey I can sthink that. but please not around tish. Sorry. That alright. Now tish when you go back to London. Don't tell mom and dad about this. Alright then. um Martha I will cook dinner tonight. Alright hon. Mickey walk to the kichen. Martha is the doctor going to be aliright as a woman? Well I think the doctor could fine a way to be alright. I bet that was awkward of her change into a woman like that. yea I guess you right. Meanwhile back in the tardis. The doctor had finish brushing her hair and ran back to the console. So river I ready to tell the rest of the story. Well Amy covers it for you. "Oh that great Amy. now amy let go to the liberty to teach you about time lord theory." Oh yes of course. River I think you should stick around to help amy being a time lord. Oh yes of course. but there one conduction. I will teach you how to become a woman doctor. Besides I already know that you cannot ever be a man again What amy told you that. Yes I did doctor. Now come on. She hold her hand and drag her to the liberty. They ran to the liberty. Now doctor we needed to find that book. Yes of course. Then the Doctor looked at Amy. Well I will find that book so the doctor climb the liberty stairs. She went to the top of the shelf. Oh here it is and she climb down the stairs. Here you go Amy. Oh thank you Doctor. Now shell we began? Yes I am. Oh boy this is going to take a while with those two to learn. Well it went great for the most point there was a big brief argument about the camedin arch and how it should be use but then they made up and continue the lesson. While river come up a list of stuff to help the doctor to become a woman. So after an hour of lesson it was over for tonight. Well amy I will teach you tomorrow if they no big disaster going on. Well how you the lesson go amy. it was great a little rough in the middle of the lesson but was smooth from there. Hey what is this list river? Well amy this is a big list of things the doctor should learn as a female. Yea I think she need to learn a lot. She may be a woman but she the same old doctor. Hey what you two talking about? Oh nothing doctor. By the way is there a clothing styler you prefer amy pond now you a time lord I mean time lady. Well my clothing style didn't change. Well maybe in the Moring. Doctor how do I tell Rory that I am a time lady? Well we will do it in the Moring also? Well good night doctor. She said as she huge the doctor and walk to her bedroom she went to her bedroom which is now name galliraine Amy. Oh doctor she said to herself and she open the door and then close the door then she went to her bed and fell asleep. Now doctor are you ready for bed? Oh yes river I am. River drag the doctor to her bedroom. She open her door and then shut the door.

Chapter 8 Rory meet the bad wolf

Meanwhile 11 pm rory had work for 8 hours as a nurse and he was exhausting. "Oh boy this was a long afternoon I had" as he put his uniform in his locker, and got change. A blond woman was sitting behind him watching him getting dress. As he final got his cloths on and close his locker. The woman spoke. Excuse me Rory. Rory jumped and look at the woman. The woman is blond with brown eyes. In fact she look exactly like rose tyler. Woo hey did you see me getting dress? You bet yea Rory Williams. "Hey how did you know my name miss? Now listen miss if you want to see me for any medical issure come tomorrow or maybe use the emergency room right now." As he walk away, he felt pain. Don't move Rory. What had you done? The woman walks towards Rory and then turn around to look down at him. Rory look up on her and saw her brown eyes turn golden. Who are you miss? I'm the bad wolf rory. Bad wolf why I had pain in my legs. Because you didn't get me the attend I need from you. I got your attending now but can you relief my pain. Oh yes. She look at his pain leg and she let his pain melt away. Oh better but why do you what me for? Get in your car and I will tell you on the way and at home. Come on Rory let go to your car. So Rory walk to his car with bad wolf behind him. But to the people who pass rory they only see him. So they got in the car and drove off. Wait how come I the only one seeing you. Because I only appear for you rory. Now you drive I will get the point. So as rory drive, the bad wolf get to her point. The reason I want to meet you is because there a companion in the doctor past is coming back. Who is she? You will find out when time comes. Wait I saw river early. She told me about that? Yes um that river is from the future. She is in thee tardis with the doctor and Amy. how did you know. Because I know. hey we home bad wolf. So he park the car then he got bad wolf out of the car and they went inside the house. So we home so what you said. Oh yea. Right now the doctor and river is in bed making love. Wait the doctor is a lesbian? Oh that doctor and riverwhat a idea. Bad wolf laugh. So what about my wife Amy. um she is fine. well she had change. What do you mean change. You will find out. now look at me. I afried you are dying rory. Wait all humas are born dying. Yes rory it true but you body in the future adventure that it will be in trouble. now I can help you get a new body. What did you mean by take a new body? Well there one condition. If you can prove your loyalty to the doctor you will get it? If not you will died and either way. Well you will died either way to be truthly. But you said I am suppse to see the companion from the parellerl world. Um yes about that it was true for the doctor, amy and river. But she lied about you being there. Wait what going to happen to me. "I afried you time is ending pretty soon. But I will be with you until the day that happen." " What do you mean you be here?" I will be in you if you had my permissing. Don't worry I will protect you. Oh alright but how long it will last? Until the day the Angeles come to you. She step into rory body. Rory could feel th woman in him and feel his eye turn gold then normal color again. After that he went to bed and went to sleep. But he didn''t sleep long. Unit solders kick the door and they ran all the way up stairs and then kick rory bedroom door and rory woke up in seconds and the unit man got rory out of bed wearing his nurses scrub shirt an d only his underpants. "Whatt the hell I did? the solders didn't answere and they drag him to the unit truck where they he sat with the rest of the solders. What am I during here and where my pants? Shh sorry rory you are needed to be in the tower of London I need you and the doctor. It an emergency so shh? So rory stay silent for the trip.

Chapter 9 battle of zygog

Cardiff 6 am Jack was sitting in his office chair finish typing the report on the doctor new face and there latest adventure.. Just as he sent the report to the torchwood database, He got a video call from Unit. Oh what unit what me this time? He said. He press the button and the video turn on. Hello who is this? Hello jack I kate stewert head of unit. "Oh it nice to hear you. So what are you calling me for?" Said jack rolling his eyes he hated unit. "Well I need the doctor to come to unit there an emergency that we need the doctor help. But I don't know the number to his tardis. So can you call him." Why yes I can. But did you know he regenerate again. Oh boy so we are not looking for the shaggy hair brown suit bow tie guy? "Um no. well what do he look like um kate I don't know how to explain this." He sight. He regenerate into a woman. Kate jumped out of her seat. What! Are you making jokes Captain Jack Harkness. "No I not kate." "How did you know that." "Um I saw her again in a mall and um it a long story. Listein I will call her now? okay but hurry and um please let him or her meet me in the tower of London. I will tell the doctor to go there too. I will bye. He hang off he got out the emergency number and dial it in. the doctor and river were sleeping. She woke up by the ring of the telephone she pick up the phone. Hello who is this. Hi it jack. Jack what the bloody hell you call me now? I sorry doctor I got a call from unit. They need you doctor. Doctor sight oh damn. What doctor. Oh sorry not you jack. I was talking to myself a bit. River got up. Doctor what wrong. Um wait a moment river. Um doctor who is the girl I hear in the background? Um a friend I pick up after I drop you down. Um I will tell you later. Now where do I go? Um tower of London. How did unit work in the Tower of London? Beets me but I will be there. Unit told me to go there also so you will see me soon. Right I will get dress I will go there and thank you calling me. you welcome doctor. Well bye for now. alright bye. Jack got his uniform wrote a note and got on the vortex maniation that he repair that night. He set it to the tower of london 7 am. Just as gwen copper came to the door. Jack disappeared. Jack where are you going? Before she could answer he was gone. She ran to his desk and notice the note. Aw man unit wants jack. Bloody unit. meanwhile in the Tardis. Oh man river I had to go to UNIT. Yes those people. Now let go. So the doctor got dress. She put on her underwear and jeans. Then she try to put her bra on but is struggling to put on her pink cute bra on. River saw the doctor struggler to put on her bra on and laugh. She went behind her and help her strap her bra. You know doctor I will had to teach you how to strap on a bra after we done with unit. Yea I think I need to learn that. Boy I not use to wear a bra before in the 1100 years of my live. I guessed this is I had to get use to it. Yes you do doctor Then she put on her jacket and her red scraf. So what do you think river? You look fantastic. Then the doctor feel weird. river realized what is happen. Um doctor are you having your period. The look down at her private area and turn red on the face. um yes I had to get another one? She went to her bedroom and got change quickly then return to river. Right better. Doctor did you put your hair in a ponytail. Yes I did my hair is so long besides pony tail are cool? River roll her eyes. Um doctor you not wearing your bowtie. Um it didn't seems to work with this outfit. Besides I lost my taste for a tweed jacket in this body. Now let find amy and go to the console to get to the tower of London. As they come out amy was waiting for them. Amy did you had a time lord 101 book in your hand? Yes I am what next on this chapter? It had to wait Amy. We had to go to unit now. Let go. They ran to the console and she set the Tardis to London, 7 am at the tower of London. So she set it and the Tardis materialist just outside the tower of London. Just as they ran jack seems to landing in the middle of the Tardis. Hey I back at the tardis. He look behind and saw Amy, Doctor, and River stared at him. Sorry ladies I must had landing in the same spot as your guys. Hey doctor who is this woman you pick up. Oh jack this is river and river this is jack. Hello! They shake hands. Doctor is she your wife? Um yes she is. Jack laugh. So you two are lesbian couple. I bet you have you have a good shag last night. Jack laughed. JACK! The doctor scold. "Sorry I couldn't help the fact I heard river in the background. Never mind that jack. Now let go outside before you flirt anymore. Oh yea now let go. So they got out the door and mate unit solders. Stay right where you are said a solder. Just then kate stewert came by. Alright pull your guns away. Well jack is this the doctor you talk about? Um yes she is the doctor. Well let see. She scan the doctor. Yelp it the doctor. Kate Stewart you the daughter of the late brigadier Stewart, said the Doctor. "Oh my good it is you. Well that is new. You turn into a woman Doctor. I didn't saw it coming. Um doctor can we go inside with your companion River, Amy and jack please." um yes of course. So two time lord and two humans. Um it three time lords and one human. Wait what river is human plus time lord and amy lease scan amy now. So she scan Amy. What another time lord but it not possible how did she change into a time lord? Um I will tell you that later and jack was a witness to that. Jack did you saw amy pond regenerate into a time lady? Yes I did but can we get to the emergency. We'll let go inside then. Said the doctor "Yes off course let go!" said kate. So they went to the tower of London. So as they walk the hallway river ask the doctor. So doctor did you work those guys? Yes in the 70s. It a long story I will tell you when it over. So they continue down the hall. So what alien threat are we dealing with Kate Stewart? "Zygog' doctor I will tell you when we go to the control room. Oh by the way did you by any change pick up rory last night? Um yes we pick him up at 4 am this Moring. He will be at the control room right now. they arrive and rory was standing there waiting for them. Hi Rory boy you still in your underwear. Said Amy with a smirked. Yea they got me out the house without any pants. Jack laugh. Boy I sure the ladies in unit love to look down there. Doctor look at jack scolding. Jack you embarrassing him. Oh sorry Rory. Um Kate why did you bring him with no pants? Oops sorry Rory. Um I brough you uniform from work. Oh thanks I will go this adventure with my work cloths. River was amused. Rory went to the interview room to get change. It took a minute then he went back with his friends. Now I ready. Now I want to know what the situation that I wanted here today. Oh yes of course. We had a problem there traces of zygog in Scotland. Oh really I wonder why are they in Scotland I wonder? Well also had traces of time energy in that area is needed to be stop. Really why do they got time energy. they don't even knoew anything about time travel or they must have got it Um yes right I will need to scan the energy and we had to go there. Said the doctor Well I had to get there to get scan the energy. said Amy. You right Amy we need to get there then we scan the area. Right here the plan. Amy, and river we are going to the tardis to travel there. Rory you with jack and you travel through the space hopper. It a vortex maniation doctor. Said jack. It Just a joke jack. Both thr doctor and Jack laugh. The three girls walk back to the Tardis. Alright rory you with me we travel together. But what about Amy? Don't worry rory she will meet them soon. Now put you hand there. He sat the cordences the location and they vanished. Well good luck you man I hope are Scottish division of unit is during okay. The Doctor, Amy and river arrive back to the Tardis. Right let do the corridence to Scotland today at 7 AM. Right let do it. Then the doctor look at Amy and River. What are you staring at me for? Doctor why did you decide to put Rory travel with jack? Said river. Well I made two teams for this mission and I thought be with jack will do some good and prevent him from well masturbate in front of me, said the doctor. Well I know you upset what he did. But Rory is a guy. His hormones react like any other guy. Doctor you may had to get used to it. River put her hands on the doctor shoulder. Look you a girl now you never ever going to be a guy anymore. This is something you going to had to use to it. Well maybe one time in human mode. But this is the new norm for you doctor and when this battle is over I had to teach you how to become a proper girl. Now doctor are we going to Scotland or we going to argue some more? Yes of course. Um amy you need to learn how to operate this thing Amy. So the doctor show amy how here set the corridence. That it Amy now pull the level. She pull it and the Tardis travel to Scotland. It didn't take long. Right here we go. They we are Scotland. Finnaly a place I should had live, said Amy. Well we are not moving here Amy. The doctor laugh. Now let get to find the zygogs and that time energy. So they walk towards the source. As they walk around the country side. The doctor feel like she seems to remember of something. Then they spotting the zygogs just as rory and jack catch up of them. Sorry doctor we were in the other field. Said jack. So those are the zygogs we are battle with today yes? Oh yes there they are. Let get down your guys. So what the plan doctor. Well we had to scan the area then we had to figure out the zygogs plans. The doctor eyes look around the area. Amy had the same ability as the doctor see the same thing. Then they whisper each other in gallifray on what they saw and making a plan. Right we are going to split up. Amy you take rory and river and go that way, and jack you with me and we going to other way. So they split up. So doctor you let Amy take lead Rory and river. Yes Jack I think it good training for her. Yes I agree she should do that now she a timelady, yes! Well shell we start jack Okay doctor! Now what the zygogs is up to. Yeah something up. Then they arrive and saw it closely. Hey wait a minute is that the lockness monster? Yes but more important how did it got here and wait a minute I see some zygogs we need to step back. Yes good idea. So they step back and hide in a bush. Now I will sonic the energy. so she sonic the energy. uh that strange that time energy. they came from 1975. Wait I remember this. Jack was confused. What do you mean. Well I getting a imaging right now. Oh that impossible that my time was going. Jack whatever is going on. It seems they jump out from 1975 to here today in this time line. So this is coming from a event in your past life. Correct jack. Well I will tell you the story in your ear." So she whispered the story on his ear. Meanwhile amy, river and rory were went round to look at the energy field and the zygogs. Right there a lot of zygogs here. So how do we find the weak point, Said Amy? I don't know Amy I see the same thing, Said River. "Wait a minute Amy. Why did the doctor decide you as leader of our group and you seems different and what going on with you Amy," said Rory? Spoilers! Said river. We will tell you later rory, said amy. Hey I got my vortex maniation and it picking up a time and date. Then jack and the doctor came back. Oh doctor and jack you complete your side of the search? Yes but it seems that we surrounding and this energy bubble had a timeline gap and it gose right to my timeline. Also the lockness is from the same time line. There only way to do this guys. What doctor what is it. Said river. I had to cross my own time line. Oh that will be dangerous doctor, said jack Yes but the leak is got to fix from that timeline. Now Amy, Rory you coming with me in 1975. Jack and River stay right here. You two need to find out what they up to this time. The energy here can only be shut down in 1975. But what if the vortex maniation broke in that time? Said river. Well take my tardis when you finish with that group of zygogs and you two take my tardis and travel to this date. Okay that the plan. Now Amy, Rory put your hand here on this machine. So she sat the time and they travel to 1975. Right here we are 1970s Scotland. Now I think I remember this, judging by the time when I was at this minute I was. All the sudden they heard the Tardis materialization. Quick run all three ran to the tree so they didn't want to get notices. They saw the 4 version of the doctor. "Doctor is that you back then," said amy. Yes that is me. What on earth were you thinking haven a scarf like that? said amy. Well I through it was cool then. We'll let follow him. Wait we had to walk behind myself quitly. So as they walk behind. Amy ask question. So who is the man and that woman who travel with that time. Well that was Sarah Jane smith and that Harry. Is Sarah Jane harry are a couple doctor, Said Rory? Um no harry was a medical doctor for unit and sarah jane was a journist. So were you ever close to either one of them? Well amy sarah jane was someone that I was close to her before I met your two. We travel in space together. So what happen when it was over. Well I left because I had to back home at that time Amy. You know doctor I ate fish and Custer this Moring and it was wonderful. Oh that great Amy, but should bring up food right now in a middle of a crisis like this. Oh yea sorry. So doctor where the energy is coming from, I mean you risking you own time line for this. I know amy this is dangerous, but I know I don't had any option.. excuse me doctor but how we are not getting seen by your past self? Said rory. Tell you what she get out three keys from my Tardis. Now I put string on all three keys. Now I will put one on. Now before I do. Amy and Rory can you see me now. Um yes we can see you. Said amy. Then she put it on. Now you can see me? Um know you there but you seems not as notices said Rory. yea I don't see you, said amy. of course she lied. The doctor and amy wink at each other. Now Amy, Rory wear those around the neck. They put it on and they are sort of invisable. Right then let go. So they continue to follow them behind right unto they came up on a road. Right you see me get to that Land Rover. Which is droven by the duke of forgill. Well the look like. What do you mean doctor? Said amy. well zygogs had shape- shifting abilities, allowing them to replicate the appearance o another being, but they had to keep the subject alive in order to hold the body print. Now we not going to catch up on them. We are going to the locate the source the time energy. Then she sonic the area to find the source. Hmmm look like on the lake area. Come you two let go. So they travel to the lake. Meanwhile back in 2012. Jack and river is looking aat the zygogs very clostly. So look like they guard this time energy but how. Just then river got out a voice transmission. Look jack I will pick up the conservation to hear what their planning. So she turn it on and she immeatly pick up a conversation. It said. "We had come from London and Scotland to rose again in 2012. The doctor had ruined plans in 1975 and now we do it today." Come on jack we need to gun down the zygogs now. yea if the doctor is here she would had try to use her sonic screwdriver to stop them. This is too much to handle for a sonic screwdriver. Yes I agree jack. Then she got out her two assault weapon. River how did you fit two guns like this in your body? Spoilers! I better call the doctor river if he approve. So he sat the call to amy phone. Meanwhile they arrive at the lake of the lockness. Right amy rory this lake is where the zygogs hide there spaceship and their luckness monster. You see they attack the oil rigs in order to start invading the earth. Well it a long story which we in now. Just then Amy got a phone call. What on earth my phone rang in this timeline. Um hello. Hi it captain jack harkness I need to speak to the doctor right now. um doctor it jack on the phone. Um hello how did you manage to call on this phne? Um doctor never mine that, we had like 50 zygogs on guared of the what the plan you two having. Well river brought 2 semi automatic riflers. oh no that sound like river will do that. I think you two are going to kill the zygos with those guns. How did you know? Well I know you two will do something like that? No guns please? but doctor those zygogs were from the 1975 attack. Wat those are the same guys I destroy them in thre 70s. well in this case fire your guns. but call unit to tell them what going on first though. Yes okay oh by the way they are maybe two entrees. Oone in the area you in now and the one in London. Oh shoot. Well thanks you jack. I will see you when we come back. Right bye doctor. Bye jack they hang up. Right we had to stop them first in here and we had to go to London to get the other half. Wait how could it be in two places at once. We see when w investigates. Right to the spaceship you two. Just then they saw harry run toward the victium. Oh no I think I know what happen there. Just you two watch and please get down. So they saw harry help a man up then saw that they got shot. So that what happen to harry. She said well it was exactly he describe. Oi that gunman is a blipping idiot. Oh I am a bit feisty. I still had ti get use to it. Hey doctor why you sound feisty when you saw the man shot the two man. Hey when I regenerate some of my personal change as well. But it seems I still try to figure it out myself. So you seems to be in a gender change crisis doctor. Said amy. the doctor shed a tear. Yes amy this is harder then I imaging. Then amy scoop up the doctor and hug her. Now amy we need to get this energy taken care of. Right let go. So he doctor amy and rory ran toward the energy source. The time energy is in the duke home. I remember correctly but where did the energy come from? So she scan the area. Hey we at the duke home and the energy is going to happen at the time. Oh on I getting the signal. She got the time of the event and then put the date into the vortex maniaion. Alright Amy rory put your hand there. So see sonic the time and they arrive at the duke house. Right now I need to scan the area. So she sonic the duke castle right you two follow me. so they went upstairs to the source of the energy. hmmm the energy it seems to coming from the second floor. Now we going upstairs. You been upstairs doctors. Well not really on the adventure my past self. You see behind the liberty is the zygogs base and hat a long story which we in right now. oh that interstanding. What is it doctor, said Amy? I think it coming fron the bedroom. Why would the duke hid time energy in his bedroom or his copy? I don't know let find out. So they went into the bedroom. So she scan the bedroom with her sonic. Then she went to the fire place. Ah huh there the other side of the energy door. Then they heard foot steps. Quick under the bed! Amy said So they went under the duke bed. They look out on the front side of the bed. They saw the feet of the zygogs. They saw one of them going to the fire place and disappeared. I think we find the link and is probably the zygog who is deguise as the duke. Amy give me the phone now. yes doctor. So Amy give her the phone, and she dial to river. Meanwhile jack and river got in a battle with the zygogs. River I got seven over there. Okay hold on my phone is ringing. River pick up her phone and put on her hears. Hi it the doctor. Doctor not now we in a middle of gun fight with the zygogs. What you in a gun fight. Can you find a peaceful way to defeat the zygogs? Doctor they attack us first. What really how. They took revenege to what happen in 1975. So did you find the time gap. Um yes I find it in the duke bedroom. Wait it come from the duke bedroom? um yes river it seems either the duke or his copy. Probably his copy. Now river I will had to put rory in the time energy to test it. Okay but it could kill him. Well jack could go into the time energy first. but he could surive anything. Um just let him do it. Alright bye sweetie. They hang up. Jack you must go to the time energy. What is she crazy? Yes she is but trust her on this.. So jack shot more zygogs dead, which it seems like hours. Then he jumped into the time energy. during the journel jack saw the time vortex. "Oh it beautiful and painful." Jack said to himself. Then he exit. He landing in the duke bed and then accident shot himself with his own assault weapon. Amy, the doctor and rory got out under the bed and ran toward jack. Oh not again. Said the doctor coldly. Doctor do something. said amy. Then jack gulp air and sat up. Doctor how he come he came back to life and why is the gun shots heeling itself. Said amy. Rory was equal amaze and was speechless. So doctor did you kiss me? The doctor cold face to into laughing. She giggle so hard that she fell to the floor laughing. What, what doctor. She got herself up. oh jack you never change haven't you. I still the same captain jack harkness. Hey I giggle when I laugh. I laugh like a girl. That new I never happen to me before. Jack raise an eyebrow. "Um doctor you laugh like a girl because you are a girl doctor." Said jack. Amy roll her eye in amused. oh right. Now jack you got kill in the time energy. no It hurt but not kill. So you only got kill by the weapon you carry with. Yes doctor it is true. Now Rory, it your turn. "But jack was kill for trying to go though the time energy." That was a gun that he was kill by, you stupid face. Said amy. they laugh but rory. okay well by Amy, doctor and jack I hope I want be attack by the zygogs. Amy came to rory and huge him. Don't worry you be find. He walk toward the time energy and he leap into the fire place. Right let close the breach. She point her sonic screwdriver. Wait rory is still in there. Oh right. Wait here for a second. Um doctor when I shot myself by acciendent I kind of made a hole on the bed. The doctor saw the hole and said coldly. Oh jack you really something. Then she sonic the bed and fix the hole. There, that should do it. Jack you glad I had a sonic screwdriver with me otherwise you had to leave you here to sow this blanklet and patch a hole. She said sternly Oh sorry doctor. Now I must close the link as soon as rory is out. I will call river right grab the phone that Martha had giveher all those year ago and dial it. Hey doctor you still have Martha old phone all this time. well jack I just find it just recently when I regenerate. Um hello river. hello sweetie do you want to know if rory is in the other side. Yes river that exactly what I ment. Is he here yet? Not yet hold on. She heard rory screaming. He jump out and landing in front of river song. Yep he here, you can block it now. she sonic the fireplace and in 30 seconds the fireplace disappeared. Yep I close it river. Tell me what happen now. um half of the time energy disappeared. Now you had to go to London now. I scan the location of the other half. Right thank youright by doctor, by river. They hang up. Right this fire place was a hologram all the long. But the question is how did the zygogs got this energy and jack how you going to hide now? um Doctor I got key braclet. That the one you give me when try to overthrow Harold saxon. Oh brillent jack you kept it all those years. Um excuse me doctor is Harold saxon is the prime minister of great brithin who is he? Um amy I will tell you later when we get back to the tardis. Then they notice Scottish writhing. Hey doctor there are some writhing in old scotthish, but I can read it. Doctor let me try to read it. I need to prove to you my time lord ability doctor you show yours I need. Right but first amy I will write it down on pen and paper .i seem like it this time. Doctor you really into writhing this time or you going to chic chat? Said Amy Yes I am. Okay I will read it right now. she translate in gallifrey. **Beware of the day of the bad wolf doctor.** Doctor the message is from the bad wolf. What is bad wolf? I don't know. the doctor lied. Jack look at the doctor to tell her she lied. But the doctor shake her head. Jack stay silent. Jack we know that the name that rose is called when she a goddess. I know that doctor but why dose it tell about rose I mean. Doctor dose it me rose is coming back? I don't know besides how would she react me as a woman jack? I don't know but she couldn 't come back or there a open between the two realties. Well we don't know yet but did the cyborg that we defeated said something about the bad wolf. Yes I know but it seems like they know she coming back someday. Now jack we need get to london and finish this thing off. Then she turn to amy. Now amy why is this message is writhing just for me? I don't know but we need to get to London. Jack got his vortex maniation out. alright girl put your hand here. He sat the time and they zap to London. Right we in London. Said amy. hey 1970s London the way it looks. Oh yes now um we near the Thames river. I belive there is going to be a conference. But that for my 4th self to take care of that. Now in about 55 we got to hurry. Meanwhile back in 2012. Now rory here my pistle you need a gun to defend yourself. Okay bad wolf, I mean river. Rory why did you said bad wolf? Um I don't know river it just came out of my mouth. Rory you don't look well. She touch rory on his cheeks. Rory are you alright river rory said in a gril voice. River wide eye and walk back. Then she saw rory fell to the ground and appeared to had a seizer. Rory, rory what wrong. Rory open his eyes and his brown eyes and turn into golden eyes and brighter. River scream and fell to the ground. rory seems like in 5 second turn into a blond woman. River open her eyes wide as she a woman in rory nurse uniform. Who are you, what did you did to my father Rory? I'm the bad wolf river and rory is still here. He part of me. I'm protection him. how did rory met you. Spoilers as you always said to the doctor. now where are the zygogs. Right over there bad wolf. Bad wolf show her hand. River hold her hand. Come on river let go to see the zygogs. so she walk toward the zygogs. The zygogs saw the two of them and in attempted to kill them. But the bad wolf turn them into dust. What how did you turn them into dust. Spoilers! Now why you are here and why are you coming to me? River there a companion in the doctor past, that will come back pretty soon. What do you mean she coming, who is she. Her name is Rose Tyler, she a former companion for the doctor. River before he ever met you. She is the close one he ever loves. But you need to find that out. but there a brief story I must tell you. There was a time war in the year 200,010 ad. The doctor and jack were battle with the daleks and the emperor. Rose was sent home for safety reason. That time the doctor was ready to die in battle. Well rose decide to look into the eye of the tardis and she got the time vortex into her body. As she travel back. Jack was killed by the daleks and the doctor was going to surrender the daleks when the tardis materializing in front of the doctor. She kill all the daleks and bring jack back to life and when it was going to get kill. The doctor save her with a kiss and took the vortex out of her. He then left jack behind and he regenerate and that the basic story. Now the doctor think he took the all the vortex out of her. But what he then dosen't know is some of the time vortex is still in there. in fact not to long ago she became a time lord while she in the parallel world with her other doctor. Wait there a clone version of my husband I mean my wife. Um yes but that not important. Now I will give you further instruction in the future. But first the doctor must see sarah jane for the last time. sort of Sarah jane can do with teach the doctor to become a time lady she really need to learn to be a woman. But who going to teach amy? you are going to teach her instead. She had to keep the tardis for a while.. Really why? Because I need to protect the doctor from Rory. And you will be at your mother side. Oh one more thing you need this. What are those. This one will put the doctor to sleep and this one will wake him up. I will see you two more times one time when you must tell her before she go to the apartment and the other time I will revel myself to the doctor when I sent rose back from the parallel world. You can't do this to her. Well rory won't remember. Until then she went back to rory form. Rory fell to the ground. Rory wake up. Rory wake up. Oh what happen. Um nothing daddy. Oh man that was a big headach I had. Um river where all the zygogs go? I kill them all. She lied. Meanwhile back in 1975 london. The doctor, amy and jack had arrive at the confess building. Right let find the link. She sonic the area. They ran all the way until they finda janitor closet that wasn't in the plan. Look like too many janitor closet or this build. She open one of then and find the time window. I think this closet is the other link. The doctor call river again. Hi sweetie you find the other one? Yes at the janitor closet. Well that weird. I know. Okay now I will put jack and amy back to you. Right I will find. Hold on river. Now jack amy you need to go back to 2012. What how are you going to come back. I will use your vortex maniation. Oh great idea. Well see yea back there. Be carefully raggedy man. I mean raggedy girl. The doctor smile. Alright you two go now. amy and jack jumped into the time energy. alright then they on their way back river alright sweetie. Oh I let you know all the zygogs had been killed. Really thank a lot. River laugh on the phone. Just then jack and amy exit the time energy. they arrive. Alright I will close it right now. she point her sonic screwdriver and sonic it for 30 seconds. She close the time energy for good. Amy rory jack and river cheered and jump at the same time. we did it. But what about. Oh the lockness is back to the lake doctor. Alright good. Right river I will join you soon and the others. Right bye sweetie. Bye river. Now I must set my time to 2012. But for some reason it manfuction and end up in the old unit headquarters. Hey wait a minute this is not 2012 I'm in brigadier Stewart office. I haven't being here for centuries. Oh man I shouldn't be there. I better call river. But just then the brigadier and harry came to the office and slam the door on the doctor face and drop her tardis key. "Ouch" the brigadier and harry turn sudden and look at the time lady. "What on earth? Miss how did you get in here and who are you?" Said the Brigadier. You don't want to know brigadier and this is the vortex maniation. I got here by mistake. She wink at the brigadier. Oh harry you back from the Doctor and Sarah Jane smith haven't you. The doctor said in a cheeky way. Miss how did you know me and harry and why you wink at me. you seem to know me somehow. You answer my first question. Now I will repeat the second question. Who are you miss? Said the brigadier. You know Miss I will check your heart rate. Wait harry- shhh I want to check. He got out his sethescoop and put it on her chest. Thump, thump. A little fast on the heart miss. Then harry remember the doctor two fast heart rate. Then he put it on her right chest. Thump, thump. Harry wide eye realized but couldn't belive it the same doctor. Um Brigadier she had two hearts. It the doctor alright. The brigadier wide and starred at the doctor. He close and the open his eyes to make sure it wasen't a dream. What on earth. Doctor is that really you? He said in a demanding way. Um yes it me brigadier. Doctor how did you become a woman. How many regeneration you did since I saw you. Um this is my 12 body. 12th I just saw your 4th one. Doctor have you got careless doctor? I regenerate into a woman in the future Brigadier. The brigadier wasen't convence. She grap the brigadier on the shoulders. Alright the only way you know how far I came is show yu all my future faces. Hold still brigadier. What are yo-. She bump the brigadier on the head. "Ouch" the brigadier said as he saw every doctor from first to the current doctor. Well doctor I believe you but what ae you doing here. Well it a long story. So you 1109 doctor? Said harry. Yes I was 750when I meet you harry. Oh boy I just left the doctor to see the furture self. Oh man time is not easy to understand. Um doctor can we talk? Um yes of course. Harry may I told you too. Um sure doctor. So they sat down and she told what happen. Meanwhile in 2012! Hey where the doctor, she should be here by now. Let get in the Tardis and call her from there. So they went back to the Tardis. She not here I better call her. She dial up. So doctor you took lots of risk to close the time energy you call it, Said the brigadier. Yes I suppose it is. Well that everything then. Just then her mobile ring. Um excuse me brigadier and Harry. What is that? That a cell phone. Um hello. Doctor where are you. Oh hi river the vortex maniation is broken and I end up in brigadier office in 1975. Oh doctor you always do something wrong with that device. Where do you want me to put the tardis in your timeline? Um park it on my old science lab. Okay I will set it right now. alright bye. Right brigadier and harry good to see you bye. She ran off. Well harry what do you think of the doctor at that time? I don't know what to think. Well I wonder what will sarah jane react to this female doctor? Well we will never tell her about this. Just then captain yates came in. um sir who is this woman who in your office? Um yates you will never going to belive this? The doctor arrive at her old lab just as the tardis had landing. She open the door and ran into the console where amy jack river and rory is waiting for her. Right to the tower of London we go. She sat it back to the tower of London. There we are. Quick trip back to the 21st century. Happy now? River walks toward her and slap her on the face. What I did this time. She scream. Doctor you could be trap there if I wasen't here. um yes sorry. Jack here your vortex maniation. Jack check it. Doctor you could had be stuck 27 years to get your Tardis back. Yea I know. Hey we here now. So as the doctor jack amy and rory walk back to unit. River is prepare the amnestic.

Chapter 10 Unit and a journey to sarah jane smith home

So you manage to defeat the zygogs and shut down the time energy. that correct. Yes we did it. So it over then? For a least this one Kate for this time. Off course doctor there always another one. Now I must talk to you and Amy. oh alright. Um miss can I join my wife? Sorry Rory this talk is private. Jack what going on with my wife? She will had to tell you later. But we should go back to the tardis. So jack and rory went into the tardis. When jack saw river with the anestic and put a gun at her. Hey what are you during river. Jack said in an angry demanding way. I am going to knock the doctor unconison. Why do you want to do that for river. I had no time to explain. We had to take her to Sarah Jane smith. Jack lower the weapon. So you going to knock her unconsent for taken her for a trip to Sarah jane. Why river why are you doing that? Sorry boys there no time to explain it had to be gone. Meanwhile 30 minites later at kate stewert office. Amy and the doctor came out the office. So amy look like you working with unit when needed. Yes just like you are. You know I starting my job tomorrow you know. How do I learn time lord knowledge on days I had to work? Um maybe you should kept that book in your bedroom. but amy you had to confess rory about your change into a time lord. He may not like it. Yes I know. Doctor by the way did you start you first period. Um no she said nersouly. Doctor! Oh yes I did. I feel embarrassing amy. doctor you finally realized what its like to be a woman. Yes I suppose so yes. Oh doctor you haven't wore bow ties ever since you last regeneration. Well yes I haven't. you remind me to check if I like it today. Oh doctor you never change. They walk back to the tardis. as they walk back. Amy for some reason start holden the doctor hands. Um amy what are you holden my hand lke that. Um oops sorry doctor. Amy this is a weird question but do you like girls now? what no,no that was a friendship holden hands. She laugh nersouly. Let go back to the tardis shell we. Amy ran back to the tardis. **Hmmm I not really convince that a friendship type.** The doctor said in gallifrey in her head. Then she notice Amy is running. Amy wait up she ran after her. As amy got into the tardis door. The doctor catch up. Boy amy you really run. Yes I want to see you can catch me. oh amy. the two girl laughing. Right jack I will take you and then I will drop off amy and rory back home. But then river give the doctor the anestic and she was knock unconison. River what did you did that for? Said amy. no time explain we got to take her to sarah jane home. River why can't she teach me. well amy maybe she need practies on her female side. Well the doctor made some progress, but yes she could need someone like Sarah Jane. Hey river you never know about Sarah Jane. No Amy but the doctor seems to know her. Right tardis show me sarah jane smith. Her hologram pictured appeared. Right show me the address to get there. The tardis show the picture of sarah jane residence. And show her house number. Right now river you should take rory home. "But!" Sorry river you did knock the doctor unconsion. So take rory home and stay there please. okay I will go. Rory come with me. but could she do anything. As rory is going to mention something when river press some buttons and she and Rory disappeared. Um amy what are you going to do? I got to do the sudden she heard the tardis calling her. **Gallifrey amy.** amy froze and realize it the tardis. She took a deep breath and speak gallifrey. **Tardis is that you talking to me? Yes it me amy, How did I talk to you know when I never heard you before, well exact for that one time.** **Yes I know amy, you can talk to me now, amy you can hear me but your husband cannot hear me. I will tell you things later . Now amy you got to drive me to sarah jane place. What how do I do that?** Then she remember. Right I will set the time on Sunday the same day at 12 noon. Then she set the coordence. Jack watch in amaze in her new time lord abilty. Then she pull the level and she travel to her house. Within seconds they arrive. Wow amy you manage to fly her. Yes I know jack. The tardis teach me how to fly her. Oh right. Amy and jack did a high five. Now I will check. She ran up and open the door. Jack we in sarah jane attic and I don't see her. Jack get her to her bedroom. right. Jack pick up the doctor. "Boy she a lot lighter then her last body." Yes you telling me. Now let go jack. So they got her out and jack carry her to the bed in the attic. Right perfect, now we stay here until sarah jane come here. But they didn't have that long to wait for her. Meanwhile in the drive way. Sarah jane had pull up after a her usual day fighting aliens again. Now clyde, rani, Sky and luke went to America to spent time with maria Jackson. Right a another day of fighting aliens. Sarah jane sight. It not the same with the younger ones here. So as she walk to the front door, And walk up the stairs. She heard chatter upstairs. Sarah jane ran upstairs. I hope nobody came to my attic to touch my stuff. she open the door and saw jack and amy. Jack what are you during here, and who is this woman. Oh this is amy pond. Amy this is sarah jane smith. The former companion for the it nice to meet you. Yes I heard about you amy. oh how did you know me. well that a long story. Then Sarah jane notice a woman laying on her attic bed. Excuse me who is this woman sleeping and how did you get her-. Hey how did the tardis got here. Oh doctor, doctor where are you. Amy and jack grab sarah jane before she enters the tardis. Um sarah jane the doctor is right there sleeping in my bed. What but the doctor is a guy the last time I checked? Yes I know ihe kind of regenerate into a female long story. Jack! Oh yes. he got the thing out and walk toward the doctor. He then put the device on her neck. He give her the shocker. She wake up from the bed. Wow what happen. Um jack did river knock me out? um yea she did. I through so. That the gun she use? Then sarah jane then walk toward her and then look at her. Sarah Jane where am I? you in the attic. But is that you doctor? Yes sarah jane it me. remember the time when the graske med a fake furnel of me and you luke, clyde rani and j grant was there. Oh my god it is you. Yes it me. she laugh nersouly. Now I better get up. So she sat up at look at Sarah jane. It been a long since I see you sarah jane. How old are you now doctor? Um 1103 Sarah jane. Wow it been that long for you. I had only saw you two years ago. Yea I knows. Um doctor how did you regenerate into a girl. Now before we get to tell more. Jack what going on? Well rer had told me to bring you here. So she knock me out so she could tske me here. um yea said amy. now I better check the tardis. So she ran back to the tardis and then find a letter from river. _Dear doctor sorry I knock you early_. _but you need sarah jane to help you with you female side. I sorry but you need help more then you ever going to admit._ _Well you will had to stay with sarah jane in a week start this Sunday and end next Sunday. Oh finally I took out the device that made the tardis fly so you stuck her. Good luck sweetie._ Oh man. She walk outher tardis. What is it doctor. Look sarah jane. Sarah jane amy and jack look at the letter. Doctor look like you stuck here. said jack. Well doctor I may disapprove what she did to her tardis. But however you really need help with what you need. Oh man amy you know I never like to stay very long. But first I had to use the restroom. Um doctor you not going to stand up to do you own business are you. Um yes amy why not. Amy, jack, sarah, and sky roll there eyes. doctor you prove river right there. Two minutes later they came back up. Now doctor tell me how did you regenerate into a woman. Well let go down stairs and we could chat.. Um doctor we had only enough time to tell her about the last battle with the daleks. Then we really need to travel back home. Okay I will tell sarah jane the rest when you two leave. So they sat in the living room. Doctor and amy had told sarah jane and jack told them about the battle with the daleks. An hour lather. Well you two better get off. Doctor that was a journey you had. Yes I had. Oh Sarah jane can you scan amy pond here. said the doctor. Yea we be outside. Jack said with a wink. Doctor and jack ran outside. Amy realized what they are during. Alright Amy stand up. now amy I going to scan you. So she flip the watch and the watch was an alien amy pond. Um yes nowcheck my heart. She give her the sethescoop. What this for. Just do it. So she check her left side. thump thump. You heart rat is fast amy. wait a minute. Then she place it on her right chest. Thump thump. Wait you a time lady. Doctor, jack come back here. both the doctor and jack came in with smile on their faces. Doctor how did you find a another time lady? Well it a long story. Well amy I can't let you go until you told her what happen. Doctor why. Amy you need to tell her. Well I better get back to torchwood. Here my vortex maniation. Jack you know I don't like them but she need to go home so thank you. Yea bye! Jack walk off. Well Sarah jane before we go any further. I need to get my lunch. What are you going to eat doctor. Um fish finger and custer. Um doctor why did you eat fish fingers with custer. Because I like it. Now amy tell her what happen after I regenerate. Yes um when the doctor reemerge as a woman. I was shock as so is rory. The doctor seems bury in her old cloths go her little hands and touch her hair. She wasen't please for the fact it wasn't ginger. What she want to be ginger. Yes she dose. Then the doctor came back with fish figure and custer. Doctor why did you bring it here? I will eat while you two chat. Well we will chat in the kichen. So they went to the kichen and sat on the kichen table. Now this is better. Sarah jane want some? Umm well. Oh come on try some? Oh alright. So sarah jane got one of the fish stick and dip it with custer. She ate it. Hmm good this is good. I glad you like it. Amy want some? Um no thinks I will eat some later. Doctor I need to be home with rory. Um amy let tell her the rest of the story. Oh alright. So she spent an hour telling her after that. alothother they didn't mention thye recention one with the zygogs. Wow that really is amazing. Yes it is. well sarah jane look like it the two of us right now. oh on amy I will be right back. So she went upstairs. 5 minutes later she came back down. Um you should take this. It time lord 101 book. Remember you need to tell rory about this. Okay bye doctor see you in a week. She sat the time and location and disappeared. Well sarah jane it just you and me. Yes well doctor. Now it going to sound weird but. May I touch you entire body? The doctor raise her eye brow. Um sarah jane why you want to do that? I am curious on the fact that you manage to turn into a woman and I had question about female sex organs _that_ you developed. Um where do you want to see my body? Um doctor come to my bedroom so I can exam you closely. The doctor gulp. Come on doctor be brave for me okay. Okay sarah jane. So sarah jane hold the doctor hands and drag her upstairs.. Meanwhile at amy and rory home. River was in the bedroom when amy pop out of noware. And landing on her bed on her back. Ouch! You back mom. Yees I am. River why did you trap the doctor here. amy she nneed to find her feminine selfand if she do it in the tardis. She would had only focus of teaching you instead of focus on her female issue. But you can do both. Well yes I could but I need to focus on teaching you, it will be too much to teach both you and the doctor. Then Rory came by. Teach Amy what river. Amy and river jump and look at Rory. Um nothing really, Rory tonight at dinner we had to talk about your wife. Wait what she did this time? Um you will find out. Rory roll his eyes and walk away. Meanwhile in Sarah Jane bedroom the doctor was down just her bra and underwear. Sarah Jane this is embarrassing. Come on be brave doctor. Okay Sarah. So she feels the doctor hair. Oh you really had soft hair doctor. Yes I know. Then she ran her hand from her face then her neck then her breast then her stomach then the doctor private area. Wow doctor you really develop female organs. Yes I am so you had everything that female had. Um Sarah jane can I put on my cloths now. oh yes sorry doctor. So in a minute the doctor is back on her cloths. Now Sarah jane it seems like in my latest regeneration in apart had a new body it seems that I went through female purity again. Yes that amazing. But I never though you could change gender like that. It was rare Sarah jane but it can happen to time lords. By the way how Clyde Luke and rani during, I haven't see them yet? Oh they in America visiting Maria Jackson for a week I don't think you will see them till the following Sunday. Oh dear this means I won't get to see them am I. well no doctor maybe the day when your week is over. Doctor you look amazing but right now you need a lot of learning to do. So early I notices you took big bites at the fish and Custer you ate early? Yea so what? Well ladies take small bites and you became a woman and I know this is new but try doctor. Come on let do it in the Tardis so you won't be embarrassing. Okay Sarah Jane. She holds her hand and drags her to the Tardis.

 **Chapter 11** Amy confession

Meanwhile back at Amy and Rory place. Rory was in a back porch reading the Sunday paper. He was wondering what is going on with Amy. Just then Rory father came from the back and snuck behind him. Hello rory. Rory jump up. Um dad you scare me. oh sorry rory. So how you two during. Um fine. Oh we had company upstairs with amy. oh who is it rory? Um someone we know. Oh I was going to visit you two today. Oh well why not dad. Well that will be lovely. yes it will. So how Amy now a days? She find but! But what Rory! Something strange is going on with Amy just today. Hmm I guess we better go to check on her so as they enter the house Amy and river walk out the hallway. So river how do I tell Rory. Then they stop. Um hello brian and rory. Amy chuckle nervously. Um Amy what going on? Amy smile nervously. Can I talk to you later? As she try to escape River grab her shoulder. No Amy you need to tell him and who are you. Rory added. Oh this is my dad brian Williams. Dad this is river our friend we know. Let me guest. This has to do with something that happen during your time travel with you friend the doctor? Um yea it is. Rory would had lost his temper I not for his father standing there. Rory take a deep breath and speak. Amy I want to know what happen after you drop me to work yesterday? Amy sight. Let sat on the couch shell we. So they sat down. So what happen after you drop me off? Well Rory after we drop you off. As we going to drop jack in Cardiff the tardis seems to fly itself into a t rex then for some reason we end up in Victorian London. It was a crazy adventure we had. The doctor fainting twice, jack went the whole night and end up a stinking person we end up with jenny astra and strax getting involve, we end up fighting cybrogs who try to runaway from the badwolf. Well after all that we got back to the tardis. Everything seem find until the doctor faint the thrd time which stop one of her hearts. I did cpr and then some regeneration energy went into me and well rory just check on me. rory check her paulse. You pause is fi- what on earth you skin is colder amy. bu you fine amy. wait a minute. Rory got out his sethescoop and place it on her left chest. Thump, thump. You heart rate is a lttle faster. Check my right side Rory. Then he places it on her right side. Thump, thump. You had two hearts amy. but this mean you are-. Amy whispers it in his ear. Yes I am a time lady. Then rory got out a thermometer and place it on her ear. Your body temperature is 59. Amy you would had died at that temper if you are human you would had die in this tempter. Rory then realized his dad is still there. Rory what going on. Rory sight. Um amy seems like she did perform cpr on our friend the doctor. I think she got some of the doctor biology and turn into an alien. So dad this is going to be difficult to explain. It nice to see you. but it seems that you three had a awkward conversion so I better go. I will see you Saturday hum. He walks out the door. Rory took a deep breath and sight. Amy why did you not tell me at unit this Moring? I couldn't rory. We were in a middle of battle the zygogs. We were lucky to had not do face to face with them otherwise we could had be kill or end up stuck in the 70s. Rory I can feel your anger on the inside of you. Rory was stun. What how could you feel my angry on my inner feelings amy. rory I'm a timelady and I can feel your mood even I not looking at you. Look rory you try to hold you angry from me but you can't with me being a timelady. Rory got piss off and jump up. But before he can said anything. He got a ringer from his job. Well look like I working tonight so bye. He ran out the door fuming. Well that didn't go well with rory haven't it? No he didn't take it well Amy. But I proud of you Amy. now let get your bedroom so I can teach you more time lord theory. Sound good to me river. So they went back to the bedroom. Meanwhile Rory had arrived at work. He went to the locker and put on his scrubs then he slams his locker door shut. Having a bad day Rory, Said the headnurse. Um yea I had an argument with my wife nothing to it. Hmm well it you do that again I will send you home to get rid of your anger Rory. And the headnurse walk away. Rory then went to the mirror and saw the bad wolf in his reflection. Rory calm down you need to work on your patients. Yes but how do I do that ever since what amy had done to her- Bad wolf sing to Rory to calm him down. Rory stay stood for a minute and feel better. Wow nice song. Yes you know. Now go to work with your patients rory. Yes bad wolf and he walk off. Meanwhile in the Tardis, Sarah jane had pull the doctor to her spaceship. Now doctor in order of start your lesson you need to put on a dress. Come on sarah jane I never wear dresses. I look like a victim to my enemies. Sarah jane laugh. Well yes but come on doctor do it. Alright Sarah Jane I will do it. I be back in a ew moments and run of to her closet.. 5 minutes later the doctor came back with the dress that she wore one time when she went to the mall before her outfit. The doctor still hold her sonic screwdriver and pysch paper.. well dresses don't had pockets. Then she look at her breast and got an idea. So doctor where are you going to put your sonic screwdriver and psych paper in? Then she saw the doctor put the sonic screwdriver between her breast and then the pysch paper as well. Really doctor that area to store them. Um yea! She said with a smirked. Right we should do our practies here just in case mr smith call me. Yes that a good idea. Alright shell we begin she said with a gulp. Oh yes. So for like 4 hours sarah jane help the doctor to help her female areas. Sarah jane help her walk, talk, and act like a lady. The doctor struggle for the first hour but she got the hand of it after 4 hour they stop. You know doctor maybe I should check on mr smith to look of any extraterasure threat. Yes I will get my back to my cloths and I will join you there. Right I never saw you wearing a dress before. Um it my only my second time and I probably might wear dresses on special occasion. Be right back Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane wait for the doctor then 5 minutes later. The doctor came back trying to put back her bra on while holding her jacket and her red shirt in her mouth. Sarah Jane laughs. Doctor, do you need help attach your bra? Yes please. Sarah Jane got to the doctor and helps her bra straps. Now thank you Sarah Jane. Then the doctor put on her rest of her cloths. Now this is better. What Sarah Jane, what. Doctor you look funny when you trying to put on a bra. Yea try 1100 as a man and then put on a bra for the first time I my life. Gee whiz. Now shell we go to see Mr. Smith? She grinned. Yes of course Doctor follow me please. So they got out the Tardis and went to Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith we need you, Sarah Jane and the doctor said in unison. Mr smith pop out. Good evening Sarah Jane, hum who is this woman stand next to you. Um mr smith this is the doctor in female form. Doctor really you can change gender when you regenerate. Well yes but it is rare. But never mine sarah jane want to said something. sarah jane continue. Mr smth had you detect any alien thing in the last 5 hours since I come home. None detection today sarah jane. But I stll puzzle on the fact that, your doctor had become a woman. That is new to me. Oh well Mr. Smith life is full of adventure and unexceptional surprise. Yes it dose. Oh I am detecting an oncoming call from Luke smith. Alright Mr. Smith put him on. At that Luke appear on the screen. Hello mom. Hi Luke how Washington dc? Um good we are having lunch and. Themn luke notice a woman he didn't recognize. Hold on mom who is this woman stand next to you? Um oh this is Clara Oswald um she is a companion for the doctor and the doctor tardis is here because it broke down and he was fixing it right. Sarah jane laugh nervously. Hi Luke said doctor. Hi Clara. So what you called in. Well the reason I called you is mr Jackson inviting you to come to Washington dc. We had a extra ticket that you new friend Clara could come. But hurry you fly tomorrow at 12 noon. So you need to decide now. The doctor whisper yes, To her ears. She said yes we will tell the doctor that she go along right I will tell him right away. Great see you at the airport with clara. Well then bye mom bye Luke and they hang up. Clara Oewald really Clara Oswald, why did you said john smith like I always said my name. Um doctor you can't use john smith as your name. Oh right I forgot I can't use it anymore in this form. Right I need to tell river or Amy abou this. Here doctor you can use my cell phone to call them. Oh thanks you Sarah Jane I will be in the tardis to make the call. She got in the console and dial to amy phone, but the she decide to speak to her in gallifrey. Meanwhile in amy house river had just read her 4 chapters of that book and amy had learn it pretty fast. Right river I hoped we can repair our relationship with rory. Well he will regret his anger once he get to work. Then the phone rang. Hold on river. Hello who is this. Said Amy **Hello gallifrey Amy. Oh hello doctor this is new you call and we taking in gallifrey. Yes amy our conversion should be in gallifrey when rory isn't around. By the way amy have you told him yet. Um yes he did and he didn't take it that well doctot. Well I got that feeling it won't take it that well huh. Doctor when he talk to me t seems he calm but I read his mind and I think he curse me and he is angry on the inside. Wow I glad wasn't there then amy. yea I know oh rory father know about this. Really oh amy this is a problem isn't it. Well doctor I will lock my door just in case. Well that good exect if they your town will start a riot then come back to sarah jane place with river. How would you get rory. Well I will sent unit there to take him away at the village. Oh that sound like a plan. So why did you call me for. Oh yes amy now is river around? Oh yes she was sitting here the whole time. now I wll give my phone to river rght now. amy give her phone to river. Hello sweetie how you first lesson? Un great it went very well. Now Listein River I had a problem. What is it sweetie. Um luke invite me to Washington dc? What doctor I didn't think of that doctor. If I know this is going I would had teach you myself and amy. well it to late river. I already book for a flight for tomorrow. Tomorrow doctor well how do you going to go pass security as the doctor? I am not using my doctor name. then what are you going by. Clara Oswald. Clara well that sound like a better name then john smith you always use. So what about the tardis. I think if anything go wrong at leadworth. You two get out of there and stay at the tardis. But what about amy job. Well is amy job is base in London. Hold on. Amy is your new job base in London? Um yes it is. Yes doctor she dose. Well then tomorrow after she work she need to come to sarah jane house to stay in my tardis. But where would she live then? She lived in London when she and rory. Well that the plan then doctor you go to Washington dc while we will stay in the tardis in sarah jane home. Well bye doctor enjoy you trip but if anything go wrong there I wll get the tardis to pick you up from there. Alright by river and bye Amy.** They hang up. Boy amy is going to had a lot of trouble with her village. Then sarah jane came in the tardis. Doctor are you finish you talk with amy? um yes sarah jane I had a long conversion wth amy and river. So whats going on with those two. It seemsthat Rory dad find out that amy is an alien. What but this is bad. yes I know but I told river to take her in my tardis after she finish work. But how do they going to go in my house. Don't worry river had always find there way in. doctor i want to know who is river? Um just a friend I know. Now excuse me I got to pack my bags. No doctor tell me who she is. The doctor took a deep breath. Alright to my kichen. So they went to the kichen in the Tardis. The doctor got out a cup of tea. And then tell her all about river song. Meanwhile at Amy residence. Amy pond and river song were having super. You know Amy this super is very lovely. Yes I am making my meals ever since I was 8. But then Amy heard something far away. Amy what is it. Shh river. Suddenly Amy eyes seems to pick up something coming to her house. She sees rory and her parents carrying shot guns to her property. River we need to leave now. What Amy what going o-. Then gun shots shot the door window. We need to go now river to the bed room and get the vortex maniation and the book. They run. But as they ran one of the gun shots hit river in the shoulder. Ouch I hit me. Oh my gosh river we need to leave now. So they got to the bed room. So we need to go under the bed now. By now both Amy and Rory parents were in the house with there guns loading. Now where is this alien Amy pond. i don't know but we need to elimte this alien from her. Where did they go? They went to the bedroom. come on. Hurry we need to go now river. So despite injury her left shoulder. She manages to dial to go to ealing, the attic and inside the console at 1 second to the future. As the parents kock on the door. They disappeared before the bullets hit where they would had been. Where do they gone? I don't know but I don't think they hear anymore. We'll let get Rory now. Yea we are waiting are time here. Yea he marries our once human Amy pond. Yea now, she an alien monster. So I will fetch rory here. Meanwhile in the tardis. Amy and river had arrive back. Great we made it. Amy put the book on the chair. Oh right. So she did put it down and then put pressure on river shoulder. Right I will get you to the doctor right now. so she help river to the hallway. River was in pain. In the kichen the Doctor were finish telling Sarah jane the story and head back outside. You know doctor I may disapprove the marriage between your and river, but she your kind. Yes I kind of- then they saw amy and river. Amy what happen to river. The doctor said looking horrified. Sarah Jane was equally horrified by the gun shot. Amy what happen? I was at the kitchen eating supper with river then suddenly my and Rory parents were shooting at us. The doctor was surprise. What your and rory parents were shooting at you. Was that had to do the fact that you an alien now Amelia pond. Yes that was it. Right Amy we need to get the bullet out of river right now. So the doctor and Amy carry river to the medical bay. Sarah Jane follows them behind. They arrive and place river on the surgeon table. Right river I need you to put you to sleep to get that bullet out. It will take it hour. River look in pain. Please not the anestia. But river, It the only way. Now put on the mask and it will put you to sleep in an hour. Ready River. I ready she Holden amy hand. I ready she cried. The doctor put the mask on river and she fell asleep. Now Amy, Sarah jane you will help me get that bullet out. WHAT! Amy and Sarah jane said in unison. I don't know anything about surgery. Said amy. yes I know but can you help helping your daughter to get this bullet.. yes okay let do it. Now for the first 10 minutes the doctor explore her wounding shoulder then she find the bullet. Oh that is bad I need to get that out. amy give me the twister to get the bullet out. she took ten minutes but she got it out. right I will close the arthly. So she got her sonic screwdriver and sonic the artily close and then the bone and then her skin. There all done. Wow doctor that an amazing. Yes I know. Then all the sudden the doctor sonic screwdriver blew and it broke for good. Oh no my sonic screwdriver oh man. But I better get the mask out of river now. So she got the mask out and I got to take her to her bedroom. Amy can you help me carry river? Yes I am. Sarah Jane can you follow us? Yes I can. Right we go to her bedroom. So the doctor and Amy unhook river from the machine and they pick her up. They carry her to her bedroom. Her bedroom is next to the doctor. The doctor opens the door with her feet. So they got in and Sarah jane got the blanket off then the doctor and amy lay her in her bed and then all three help river cover her up on her blanklet. There, She safe now. Yes doctor I glad you safe her. Thank you safe my daughter from her death. Yes it great. Though it too bad my sonic screwdriver fry up. Oh too bad at lease you get a new one doctor. I can get a another sonic screwdriver. But river, She not replaceable doctor. Yes I know. Then sarah jane smell something. you know doctor this room smell weird. Um doctor what happen here last night? Um what are you talking about Sarah jane. The doctor and Amy wink at each other. But sarah jane caught them. Why you two winking for. Then she saw river cloths from last night. She took a good look at it. Um doctor those cloths were taken off by a woman who river had sex with. Doctor did you had a girl to girl sex last night? She grilled. The doctor gulp and then nooded. Sarah jane sight. Oh doctor you really something aren't you. Yes I am. Well doctor maybe in Washington maybe you should go to the pub and maybe you find out who are you really attraction too. "But sarah jane "amy interrupt. She did kiss rory andhe wasen't interstaing in boys. Well I guess that was just to pick on rory for flirting on you. So sorry doctor that dosen't count. The doctor sight. But sarah jane, amy we could had fight aliens over there. Yea you right doctor. Nothing we ever did always come to plan. Um doctor maybe when you come back maybe invite jack for dinner. Um amy we just friends besides his brain his mess up. Um doctor if my and rory parents try to kill us. Yes amy why. Then the doctor was horrify. Oh my god they might even try to kill rory. Oh no amy can I have you phone. Said sarah jane. Yes you can. Rory was upset that I turn into an alien when I told him. Right Doctor amy you two go to the kichen I will make lasagna tonight. But you two can go ahead and made the table while I told him about what happen and I will keep my eye on river now shoo you two, go on. Amy and the doctor left. The she dial. Meanwhile in the hospital in leadworth. Rory was in his supper break. Eating Italian wrap with whole wheat burette, apple sllicesand a pop. Rory had regret getting angry over her wife revelation. He was worry over her future. He though. 'Amy will live for hundreds and even thousands of years old and I will rot away like I nothing. God I hope she will be alright.' Just then he got a phone call. Oh I wonder if Amy call ba- hello. Un hi it sarah jane smith. okay how did you know me. well I use to be trvel with the doctor just like you and amy. oh it nice to hear someone who use to travel with him. Well yes but rory you had a trouble. what trouble what happen to amy. someone try to shoot your wife and river. What are they okay. Um yes amy is find but river had been shot on the shoulder. oh man should I come to get the bullet out of my daughter. It already happen she is safe in bed yes it great. Just then the head doctor came to him. On hold just a minute. Yes miss. Umm your father wants to see you. Yea thank um sarah jane got to go my dad is waiting for me. hold on mister that the reason I call. Your father, mother, and amy parents were the ones that shoot you daughter and amy. what I can't believe this, miss Sarah jane smith now if you excuse me I got to see my father. Bye! But wait. Rory. Uh he hangs up. Then river got up from her surgery. River sat up and look up on sarah jane. Hello you must be sarah jane smith. hi river. Boy my shoulder ach but it seems like the doctor fix it. How did you know, that the doctor did you shoulder? Spoilers! Now where amy and the doctor went to? Oh they went down to my kichen to set up for dinner. Oh that great. Wait did you said that rory is going to see his father. That right. Oh no they are going to kill my father. Then she realize she till had her vortex maniation. Hold on sarah jane just a moment. She press buttons and she disappear. River! Sarah jane shouting. Then river and rory reappear in 15 seconds. How did you do that in 15 seconds? Spoilers! said river. Now rory this is sarah jane smith, sarah this is rory who talk to you on the phone early. oh hi sarah. Hi rory. They shake hands. I glad I hear, my and amy parents are crazy shooting in the hospital like that. Well you will tell me that later but first let go downstairs to eat because my supper at work was ruined by my father gunshot. Sarah jane and river laugh. Come on father let eat. So they exit river bedroom, walk out the tardis and then ran downstairs to the living room to the kichen. When they gotin the kichen. The table is set. Amy did the doctor set the table. Um yes sarah jane I think it good practies for her to do woman work. Hey I hear that Amy. sorry doctor. Yes um rory we need to talk. Amy river with me. um sarah jane we will be in the living room. Okay doctor you will do that while I cooked my lasange. So the doctor amy and river sat on the couch. The doctor sat in the middle amy to her left and river to her right. Rory sat on a small chair looking directly at the three girls who are cross at him. Now rory tell me what happen after you hang up and ignore sarah jane smith? rory sight. Flesh back! After I hang up on the phone thinking It was some bad joke. I got up and walk to the front entrens. When exit my father was waiting for me with his shot gun. Dad what do you think are you during. Rory can we had a talk at your home? Excuse me dad but I am in a middle of my shift. Now excuse m-. Now rory you just follow me to you house so you won't get hurt. So as he step forward. The head nurse all the sudden open the front and confront brian. Mr Williams why are you pointing a gun at you son and my nurses? Brian was surprise and shot the head nurse on the shoulder and then he ran and holding my nurse outfit. I said dad what are you during. He said no comment so I was drag running against my will. We ran all the way home then my mom open the door and my dad shove me in the house with amy parents was waiting for me with guns pointing at me. Right Rory please sit down on this chair. Said mr pond. So I sat down with 4 guns pointing at me. my dad state first. Now rory you can tell me where amy pond is right now? I don't know I left shortly after you left dad. Oh I see you been call to work as soon as I left. What a shame. Well! Then rory saw all the bullet holes. What did you do ,all 4 of you are crazy. why are you killing amy become she an alien. Rory shouting. All 4 of you are idioits. If you shot amy, she could end up a complete new woman. What do you mean rory said amy father. Then as I was going to answer. I heard a bang on the door. Who did you see? Um doctor that when I come in. oh river so tell me. so after I vortex from the tardis I went to torchwood. Of course they point the guns then jack saw me and he told then to withdraw their weapons. i told him to get his vortex maniation ready. Then me, jack, Gwen, mickey, and Martha vortex yourself to leadworth. Once we were there. We were only a block from the home. So they got their weapons out and we ran toward the house. Jack came to the front door and knock on the door with his feet and all five of us pointing guns at the kidnappers. I said. You know kidnap, threating, an kill him to demand over amy new species states is very low. Jack adding now you 4 put you weapons down and you 4 are going with us. What you answer. The two woman withdrawn and was taken by Martha and Gwen took then outside. But the two man decde to stood ground. we stoo there 10 minutes argue each other until rory decide to escape from the chair and ran toward me. rory said yes it did happen that way. Then ran to river. river thentold jack to take over and then I hold river hand and I travel the vortex back to the tardis. Well I guess that the story. Said rory. Well that is clear now rory said thank you to river. Thank you river for saving me. You welcome said river with a cool smile. And what are you going to said to your wife? Oh yea sorry amy pond for yelling at you early. well that alright rory but you could had been kill. Yea I know I sorry amy I didn't really think they are really going to hurt you that way. If I had took sarah jane warning. I won't be in this mess. Before the doctor could answer back. Sarah jane told them that dinner is ready. They got up and walk toward the dining table then they sat on the kitchen chairs and then they dig in. so they ate the lasagna, in fact it so good that, it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Right in a middle of them eating. Sarah jane notice the doctor ate like she was still a guy. Um doctor. The doctor drop the folk. Um yes sarah jane? Said the doctor with her mouth full. Um you eat with small bites when you eat. Um okay sarah jane why are you teling me this sarah? Um because that how woman ate their food. Oh man. Sarah jane laugh I know it hard but at lease try. Okay! And she did. Now amy when she ate her lasgna. She notice she had a certin feeling for the doctor. She couldn't explain it but she starts to fell in love on the female doctor. But she said to herself. **I don't think the doctor hear me about my sexual feeelings to her. Well I think I got to hide it. By the way maybe I should take her to the shower to put tights on the doctor legs.** Amy said to herself in gallifrey. Luckly the doctor was to distraction with sarah jane. But river heard everything that amy thinks. **Wow I thnk she more attractive to girls then she was human. I know my husband is lesbian, but she seems to lost intersist in rory In fact she seems that those two are seems bond together in friendship. I wonder what the doctor look in a wedding dress. She is pretty for someone who use to be a man for 1100 years of her life. Now I wonder how rory is during.** But before she could see what rory is thinking. He jump up and went upstairs. Rory, Rory where are you going? Said river. I am going to bed. Amy try to get up. But river stop her. I will check on rory for you. And river ran after rory. What was that? Said sarah jane. That was rory going to had a mental breakdown? How did you know rory is going to do that? I read is thoughts the whole time I was eating exact for the time sarah jane told me to take small bites. So what going on with rory doctor? Amy I think he didn't got over the fact that I became a woman and you being a time lady now. amy do you miss my old face. well yes I did. When you regenerate into female mode. To be honest I was shock that you turn into a woman like that. I didn't belive at first but then I realized it was you when I was out of shock that I realize it was you in that woman body. Amy what rory reaction, said sarah jane. Now rory reaction is his hormones went up very high. Oh deer that got to awkward for rory. Yes it is for him. Anyway I told him to stop flirt the doctor and told him to wait for us at our house. So what happen then. Well this is going to be embrassing for the doctor to hear. The doctor realize what she will told sarah jane next. She jump up and said you know I better check on rory and river. Um bye. She ran upstairs. Amy and sarah jane giggle. Well I guess it the two of us now. yep! The doctor got up to the attic where river is waiting for here. hello sweetie is amy telling sarah jane telling her about the embrassing part of the story? Um yes she is. How rory during? Um he fine. Well it seems that Rory was having a mental breakdown. So we had a long talk and it seems that you turn into a woman and amy become a time lady, it took a toile on him. Yea I know I heard everything while I ate my plate of lasagna. well after that I give him something that will put him to sleep and he is resting right now. Oh I see, now where is Amy going to sleep tonight I can't see her with rory tonight? Yes I agree. Then amy and sarah jane came up. Agree what? Um amy you done talking. No doctor I stop her because I realized I got to give you a fake identation. Doctor come with me. mr smith I need you. Mr smith was already out. good evening. Um who are those people who visit us? Oh this is amy and that river, they stay with us because amy and rory and river nearly got shot. So they stay with us. Oh I see now what could I do for you? Mr smith I want to make a id, passport and stuff for the trip tomorrow. Can you scan the doctor for the identation? Of course sarah jane. doctor would you stand there? Yes mr smith. So she stand on the spot. Then mr smith scan the doctor. Alright I will everything ready tomorrow Moring. Alright mr smith thank you. Thank you sarah jane and doctor. Oh Doctor I had a it of advise for you. Yea what is it. Please don't claim to be the doctor at the airport. Well goodnight sarah jane and doctor then he fold himself back. But why. Oh forget it Right doctor I think it a goodnight. Alright then goodnight. Oh well see you in the moring. The doctor, Amy, and river went back to the tardis and shut the door. Right I need a shower for tomorrow. Then amy said come on doctor to the shower. She grab the dctor hands and they ran to the showers. Oh boy amy wants a shower sex with the doctor. River said with a chuckler. 1 hour later river is in the doctor bedroom complete naked and put the doctor cloths she took off and her cloths to the closet. Then the doctor enter her bedroom only with a tower that cover her breast and her female private area. Hi river. Hi sweetie did you enjoy shower sex wth amy? um yes how did you know that river? Um by the way she drag your hands to the showers plus nail marks on your chest. The doctor look down. oh yea right. Speak of amy. she in your bedroom for the night. Oh good. River if they any alien thing that might had happen in Washington. Don't worry if that happen me and amy will rescue you. Then river took the tower from the doctor and then give the doctor a kiss. Which they end up with flow bown sex in their bed. Which lasting two hours. While amy was in river bedroom but instead of sleeping she end up sneaking books to bed. Since she a time lady she dosen't had to rest as much as she was a human. She read about the interworks of the tardis which the tardis give to her to learn. Meanwhile rory was in bed still knock out. the night was perect until sometime at 6:00 am.

Chapter 12 sarah jane fate reveal

3:00 am sarah jane woke up after had a terrible nightmare of got killed. What a nightmare I had. I know maybe go to the tardis console will make me feel better. So she got out of bed and went upstairs to her attic. She walk toward the tardis door and it open for her. Hmm that strange sarah jane though. Then she ran toward the captain chair and sat on it. She enjoy the tardis surroundings and she enjoy the music. That funny she never music like that. Hey what that music. Then she faint on the chair. One second she at the captain chair the next she at a room she never saw before. Then she saw a blond woman starring at her. Who are you miss and how do I got here? I'm the tardis and you in my room. What, you the doctor tardis? Yes I am and to answer the second question this is my bedroom. What! Why I am in your bedroom? I need to talk to you in private. What is it. Sat on the bed please. okay. Sarah jane sat on the bed. Then the tardis sat next to her. I afried you going to die sarah jane. What how did you know that? I can see time sarah jane. Now sarah jane in the next 5 days There is going to be a time lady that will come back tpo the doctot life a girl the doctor only met once. Tardis who is this woman? Is ths Susie foreman? Um no sarah jane. I will whisper it to you. So she whisper the answer to her ear. Right sarah jane when she came back. Your human life is soon will met it ending. What do you me-. the Tardis kiss Sarah jane on the lips. Sarah jane feel burnng inside of her body. The tardis stop kissing and look at sarah jane. Tardis what going on inside my body. Shhh sarah jane it alright. Listein when you died your will be converted into a time lord. What you mean I will be a time lord after my human body died. That exactly what will happen to you. Now Tardis. Um called me sexy. Really did the doctor know that? Yes I told him well now her to call me sexy. Sarah jane laugh. Oh really. Really. Now one more thing when you come back to the console you will forgot we ever met until you time lord change had occure. What why? It for the bestfor now until that day. The doctor must not know this until the day you suppose death. Well bye. But wait a min- then flesh a light came upon her and then in a second she back at the console. Sarah jane look around wonder what just happen. Then amy came around. Um sarah jane are you alright. Um yes I am it just I wasen't getting enough sleep so I decide to look at the console before the doctor is gone again. yea I know. By the way sarah jane what do you think about the doctor as a woman now? um I don't know what to think of it. So can I packing my bags? Sure amy. but how did you meet him well her now. I will tell so they got out of the tardis and amy told her the story about her early days with the doctor. 3 hours later the doctor and river had woking up. They had notics their legs are tangle with each other. The doctor and river laugh. River I think are legs like each other. River face turns red. Yes I know. Now I got to pack my bags and I need like 5 days worth of cloths. Um doctor the tardis will do that for you. Now doctor you need a lot of make up to put on you today. I sorry what make up, oh come on I'mm 1103 and I never wear that much make up. Doctor come on you need to look you best when you travel. Now come on. River give the doctor a bath rob and drag the doctor to the makeup room. Meanwhile rory had woke up from a long sleep. oh man I been asleep a long time. Where Amy. Amy, Amy, where are you. He ran all the way to the tardis door. As he ran out the tardis. He stares at amy looking cheerful. good moring hon. Moring amy where had you been. Um I was with sarah jane helping her pack her bags for today flight. Oh I see. Did you get enough sleep amy. rory I am a time lady and I don't need sleep as often as you do. oh yea right. Um where the doctor and river song by the way? Oh river took her to the make up room. Oh good. They wearing only a bath rob. Oh no two girl naked at the same room. How original is that. Rory said groaning. Amy laughs. Oh rory that more like wife to wife thing. Oh boy. Just then sarah jane came up. Good moring your two. God morning. Amy and rory said in unison. Where the doctor amy? um river is helping the doctor to put on make up. Oh really I got to see that. you could but not right now. why not? right now the doctor is in a bath rob. Oh I see. Well I got the id and passport for the doctor. Oh good I will tell her when she dress. We will wait. 1 hour later the doctor and river came out of the tardis. The doctor was wearing tights, a mini dress that gose down to her also wearing a pony tail Doctor you look pretty. Sarah jane said. Oh boy. Can I wear what I wear yesterday. River shook her head. No doctor not this time. Doctor why are you wearing sneakers? Said river. Well I put it on so if had to run from something like a alien attack on an airline for an example. Oh doctor you always try to prepare for every attack. Said sarah jane. Yes I am. Well doctor here your id and your passport. Great now I should put it at my pocket. Um doctor do had a new sonic screwdriver? Um yes I have here it is. It the same sonic screwdriver I had but. He turn it on and the sonic screwdriver had a pink light. hmm pink that interstand doctor. Yes I know but I will put it right here. Amy, Rory, and sarah jane roll their eyes when the doctor put her sonic screwdriver between her breast. River chuckler. What, what else should I put it when I wear a dress. Um doctor. Yes sarah jane? Please can you please come with me doctor, I want to speak to you in private. Sarah jane grab her hand and drag the doctor to the living room downstairs. Amy what going on. Um sarah jane is going to tell the doctor how to be a proper lady. Oh I see. Well the doctor is strugging with the reality that she a female now and not a male anymore. Yes I know. So did you pack her bags yet. Um I was going to do that after the doctor is dress. Both ladies laugh. Come on then let do it. So river wet back to the tardis to get the doctor bags. Amy stay with rory in the attic when amy phone rang. Um wonder who it is this time. hello! Hi amy this is kate stewert from UNIT. may I speak to sarah jane please. um she downstairs having a private chat with the doctor? Yes well I need to talk to her now. it urgent amy I need her NOW. Amy ran all the way down to the stairs to the first floor. As she enter the living room. Sarah jane stand right in front of her and said sternly. I told you I talking privately with the doctor. Yes I know but Kate from Unit want to speak to you now. Here my phone sarah grab the phone. Thank you amy. Hello! Hi it kate from unit. Hi what the update. Sarah jane you need to go here with the doctor now. what is it kate stewert? Sarah jane we find a another time lord. What but there only the doctor and amy and nobody else. Yes I know but you need to take the doctor here right now. But what about my travel to Washington to see luke clyde, rani, Sky and maria? Um yes but this is something the doctor had to settle right now. Okay I will bring the doctor in bye. Sarah jane hang up. Right doctor! The doctor stand up holding her sonic screwdriver. Um sarah jane what going on. Um doctor unit find a another time lord. What but that impossible. There me, amy and river left. How could there be anymore. I don't know but we need to go there now. right we go there right now. the doctor and sarah jane ran to thw car and they drove off. Amy heard everything and ran upstairs to get river and rory. Rory in the Tardis now! oh okay. He ran behind amy. RIVER! Amy shout. But river had came out the hall right that second. Amy what wrong? We got to go to UNIT now? what going on Amy, what the rush? No time to explain but first river give me the thing you took out yesterday. Yes mom but. RIVER! Amy shout. Oh here it is. Amy grab it. Oh thank you river. she put it in the console.. Now let do it shell we? An hour later, The doctor and sarah jane had arrive at the headquarters. I wonder who it is. I hoped is not the master this time or the rani. You mean you two worst enemys. Exactly sarah jane. Then kate walk toward them. Sorry to ask you to come before the trip. But we just got a another time lord last night. Really you could had call me last night. Yes I know but we did a test on the female time lord. And we find out it one of your kind doctor. Really. I hope it not the master or the rani by any change? Um no not really. Besides this one is a young women. Anyway follow me. oh by the way amy river and rory are waiting or you with your tardis. Really I got to see them first. Yes doctor. Allow me so they went down the same corridor as the doctor came in yesterday. So what happen yesterday doctor. Um me, amy, rory, jack, and river were here to tackle the zygogs. So what happen? I cross my 4th life timeline. Whst you mean you cross your timeline the day you, me and harry battle the zygogs in Scotland. yes that the one. But how. Never mine sarah jane I wil explain that later. Just then the doctor saw amy, river, and rory were waiting for them. Amy how did you manage to get in here? i drove the tardis. Amy how did you do that. Um the tardis told me how to fly when you were knock unconsions thanks to river here. river wave nersouly. Amy you brillent but we need to see this timelord that they held. Kate show me this time lady. Oh yes of course. Alright follow me. so all six of then walk to the interview rooms with two unit solders walking behind them. So kate who dose she look like. Well she is blond, mid-twenties wear a pony tail, green shirt, army pants and boots. She also claim that she born on the planet mellision. She said that her father was called the doctor. Wait it can't be. Kate open the door now! Yes Doctor. She opens the door and the doctor saw jenny in a chair. The doctor eyes and mouth were wide open. Jenny is that you. Yes it jenny how did you know me? the doctor didn't answer. Close the door please? Yes mam. Kate close the door. The doctor walk close to jenny and sat down an she face to face wth jenny. Now jenny I know you before. You probably didn't reconiz me from the tall brown hair man who call the Doctor. Jenny look at her or a moment then realize who she is. Dad is that you? Yes it is. But how did you came back from the dead. I thought you were bury in that planet. The doctor said in a frown almost crying. I came back to life as soon as you Martha and donna had disappeared. You alright then? Yes dad. Wait a minute dad how comes you regenerate into a woman this time around? Um it a long story now before you go any furthered. What happen to you this time and how did you end up in UNIT headquarters? I will tell you dad well mom. So jenny tells the doctor all about how she get to unit headquarters. during the the entire interview. Amy, kate, river, rory and sarah jane watch them In amazement. I never knew she had a daughter? Said sarah jane. Spoilers said River. Is it just me or the doctor start to had mother instinct? Said amy. um yes I think she they talk each other like that I know that her daughter. Said kate. An hour later. Well thank you jenny with your story. Um can I leave mom. Um I will be outside just a moment. Then the doctor walk out the door and join with the others. So doctor quit a story she had. Said kate. Yes it is. Now can I had jenny out of here please. well I think it fair now we know who she is doctor. Yes it is. Now release jenny now. Um yes doctor I will right now. She ran out. the doctor chuckled. doctor who is she? Said Sarah jane. Her name is jenny and I will tell you more once I get her out of here. few minutes later kate return with paperwork. Now doctor I have a release form you must sign right here. oh yes of course. The doctor sign the papers. Well that it really. Ok before you relese jenny. I must tell you that. if you manage to get any more time lords. Call me right away. As she about to get jenny she told around look at kate. You know I think are more time lords to come. I got this feeling. So if I were you I will be keep on the watch all the time. Yes doctor. So kate and the doctor return to the interview room. Kate open the door. Jenny you are free to go. Oh thank you mom. She ran and hugged her. Now we are going out now. By the way who are you friends mom. Um oh jenny this Amy, river Rory and sarah jane smith. everybody this is jenny my daughter. Well my clone to be truthly. Really how did you manage to had a daughter with just you? Said Sarah jane. Um an I tell you that in the car. You going to Washington too jenny. Yes I am. Wat a minute doctor how did you got her? Well I sure the Tardis had the event recording. If not you can called Martha on the phone. What about donna mom. Um I will tell you that in the car. As they got to the tardiis. River realize the bags. oh excuse me. Right jenny how long have been since I saw you. Um I am 108 dad I mean mom. Said jenny sadly. Oh man I guess I got a lot to catch up huh. The doctor said sadly. Yes we are. The doctor smile. Then river came back. Right doctor here your bags. Oh wonderful that great. The doctor roll her eyes. well we better get a move on. Amy rory and river thnk it a goodbye now the doctor huge amy and rory and then kiss river on the lips. Sarah jane and jenny roll their eyes. well bye sweetie. They wink and she left with jenny and sarah jane. Oh by the way I left a writhing instruction in your pocket wink at river. River nod and wink back. And she ran after sarah jane and jenny. Well let get back to the tardis. Just then Kate came back. Um rory. Um yes kate. Rory you got fred by your hospital job at leadworth. What how? I set them a requerse to transfer you to royal hope hospital? Well rory you better go to your shift now. oh yes bye amy, river, ye everyone. Rory ran. Amy and river giggle. Well we got to go back. Oh my god. got to go to right now. Oh right let take you there. They ran to the tardis and it dematerializes. In the tardis. Amy was driving the tardis to her work. You know amy. the doctor won't approve of using the tardis. Well actual I take her back to sarah jane attic. She flip the switch and it materialize in Sarah jane attic. You see we back eactly 1 minute from the time we left. Oh yes. Then amy heard the tardis calling for her in gallifery. **AMELIA! RIVER SONG!** The girls walk to the console. **what is it girl. Said amy in gallifrey. Yea what going on mother. Said river song. The doctor will witness sarah jane death in Washington. What you know the doctor doesn't like endings. Said River Song. I know that but it end of her but not quite. Said the tardis. What do you mean? said Amy. I will tell you.** So the Tardi told them what going to happen. Meanwhile at sarah jane car. Right Doctor you seat in the front, jenny set in the back. Ok said jenny and she got in the back with . The doctor sat in the front. So they back up and headed in the airport. So Doctor how do you manage to be a father well mother in your case without a another parent? Well jenny is a generatic anotheny which I am both mother and father role into one. Yea there was a machine that collect a tissue from your body and grow a person rather quickly. Then she told sarah jane the story of that adventure with Martha and donna. That story lasted until they arrive at the airport parking lot and park the car. Right doctor you need to wear these. Oh it a bracelet um what for? Well jenny check her pulse. Double heartbeat normal. Jenny help the doctor to the bracelate. Um yes sarah jane. jenny help her put it on. Now the pulse again jenny. Jenny check it. Hey there only one heart beating. That right I put a filter on the bracelate so the doctor could hide her alien idently from her. "Great now I have a necklass that do the same thing. So I can still registered as human." Said Jenny. She put it around her neck. Now dad, I mean mom check my pulse. Okay. The doctor cheek her pulse, again one heartbeat. Right shell we check of course. So they walk ot the parking lot and went to the terminal for going to other countries. Luckly there wasent a big line so it only too 5 minutes to go to the desk. They were check in by a woman of Korean destinet. Good moring are you flying today. Um yes here are the tickets to Washington dc and our passports. Jenny got out her passport. It took a while to process the information down. Great you can put your bags over there and you can get your security check over there. So they walk away. the woman turn out to be from unit. It took an hour for all three to get their security check but those people were unit people too. They got it done at 10:30 am. Just an hour an a half before heir schedule take off. Well doctor all we had to do is wait. Well I glad the most of the hard part is over. um mom how long is your hair? It seems long to me. doctor sight and took off the hair band. When they saw how long there are they gaspe. Doctor you hair is bloody long! Yes I know I kept it on a pony tail for a reason. Mum we need you to got to the salon to get your hair cut. What let someone cut my hair. Oh no,no jenny I let any stranger cut my hair. Tell you what mum I can put it in a bun for you. Oh thank you jenny. Have you did it before? Um yes I did it hundreds of times. I just wear my pony tail on adventure through. They arrive at the seating area. Right doctor set on the floor please. said sarah jane. alright then. She sat on the floor and jenny sat behid her and sarah jane beside jenny and got started. It lasted an hour. Her hir was so long but they manage to do it. Right that take a long time. well you hair is long so what do you expect. Then sarah jane phone ring. Oh on. She check the phone. It martha jones. Um hello martha. Um hi sarah jane may I speak to the doctor. Yes she here. doctor it martha. Oh yea hello. Hi doctor wow you hair is in a bun. Yes I know. Um so what the update on amy and rory parents. Oh yes right. Doctor both the fathers end up in a fire fight and both are deceses. Oh man I hate when that happen. Yes and the mums we transfer them to unit to be lock up for life. What but should they be allow to be with their child. Um no they ban from seeing them. They still want to kill amy and rory. So they lock up for safety reason. Oh damn nwell there nothing I could do them nope. Oh martha there someone you must see. See who doctor. Jenny came up on screen. Hi martha. Jenny you alive but how. Well I came back alive as soon as your disappeared. So good to see her after 108 years to find her. You wait 108 years. Jenny what did you do all that time. well it a long story. So where are you going. "Um". Just then a announcement came on. Attend pasengers. American airlines flight 777 to Washington will now allow passngers to board the plane. Wait jenny can I have the doctor back.? Oh yes matha. She handed to the doctor. Hi martha I going to Washington. What why can you fly the tardis there. Um long story martha listein I got to go on board. And maarrtha it nice to talk to you after so many years. Oh doctor thank you bye. Bye. They hang up. Oh man what a fight we have yesterday. Martha said to herself. Then jack came in the torchwood through the sidewalk elevator. Hi martha did you got to talk the doctor? Yea I was just hang up on her. Um martha where di the doctor call from. Um she at the airport with sarah jane and jenny? Oh. Wait who jenny? Um the doctor daughter. Wait what how did the doctor manage to have a daughter without a timelady. Um it a long story I will tell you. So martha told jack what happen that day. Meanwhile at the airplane. Right we on board on the ecomnic class. Sarah jane seat at the hall side, jenny in th middle and the doctor at the window. Oh this is going to be so boring. Oh doctor it will be a while. Um I agree with her it will be boring. And indeed it was boring for the doctor and jane saw that jenny is so much of her dad, or mom now. jenny fell asleep on the doctor shoulder and the doctor lay on her head like a pillow. Sarah jane through it was cute. It was a long fight. But they made to Washington dc. Now get off the plane was easy. Security is really difficult. Americans didn't have the same respects at the brithish one. The passport people took loonger to process then they should do. the doctor end up got a strip search at the airport. Jenny and sarah jane were giggle at what the doctor go through. But jenny and sarah jane went through okay when the doctor came out and got her luggers and complain. What on earth they want to see me naked. Oh I don't know mom they think you were pretty enough for the man to search you naked. Jenny teased. Ha ha very funny jenny. Oh I sorry doctor but why did they want to search you for. Um because I have my sonic screwdriver between my breast. Oh doctor I told you not to put itt there. Did you get it back? Of course I did it right here. so did you do any revenage on them. The doctor whisper to her daughter what she did and jenny giggle. What, what did she do? jenny whisper on her ear. She through of it funny. The doctor give sarah jane a mischeive grin. But in the background was a degenerate crispe version of the master. He crispe because the time lords had turn him into a burnt corps because he kill rassillon. Now seeing the doctor So the doctor has a female body. Huh. Well guess what you will soon see me as a member of congress. He laugh and went back to his Tardis disguised as lugges. Once inside his Tardis he regenerate and then with a evil laugh dematerialize from the airport.. For the people who were in Washington airport that day. They heard a familiar woman that they heard before. Bu who is this woman? (Never mine onto the story.) The doctor, jenny and sarah jane were out of the front enterens. Um doctor are you alright? It seems like ypu had a headache. Um I fine sarah jane but I felt for a while a presents of a another time lord but it the one I through dead. Um mom I felt him too who is he mum. Um it one of my enemy time lord the master. Who is he mum. Um I will tell you later. Then alan jackson was waiting for them at the front. Alan jackson it good to see you again. Hi sarah jane. look like there three of them. Um where is luke and the others. Um oh they having a tour at the national capital. Oh I see. Look like you got a another visteir. Oh this is jenny the doctor daughter. Oh nice to meet you. Sarah jane this clara Oswald is the doctor isn't it? Um how did you know that mr jackson. Um can we talk inside thevan please. they nodded and went into the car and drove off. Well sarah jane after I review the videon call you two have. I got suspense that something you said isn't quite right. So I called unit at london to ask them to think of the video. They said it the doctor. So sarah jane irt seems you lied because the doctor regenerate into a female. Yes that was I did. he sight. Um alan what if you see your daughter turn into a boy. I mean that will be awkward conversion with Christine? Um yes that will be awkward. Alan I didn't know what to say yesterday. I was shock with the doctor turn into a woman. Yes I saw him change before. But never change gender before in her life. Well at lease I'm glad you here. yes. Um how did you start to have connection with unit. Um it a long story. So doctor, How did you change into a woman. Um it a long story Alan Jackson. Then they arrive at the home. Well we here. yes um when they will they will be back alan. Said the Doctor. U it about three hours. Oh what a shame. Well I hoped my regualred outfit is in the suitcase. Um doctor you can change when you get inside. Right let go in. so they got in and the doctor was going to take her shirt off when jenny stop her. Um mum change in bedroom please. oh yea right. Um alan jackson which room should I get dress. Um try the bathroom upstairs down the hall. Oh thanks. she went upstairs and jenny follow her. So um Sarah jane is the blond woman the doctor daughter. Um yes Mr. Jackson. But she doesn't look like her. Ah Alan they time lords. When there bodys were close to dying. Their body go through a regeneration. They get heal but also they can get a new body and come out complete different on the outside but on the inside they still the same person on the inside. Then they heard two women screaming and laughing. Sarah crack out laughing and put her hands on her mouth. What so funny sarah jane. um the doctor and jenny laughing together. Then the doctor and jenny came down the stairs. Doctor dress her usually cloths. Oh doctor do you always had to ware those cloths. What I always wear those cloths. Yea I know but tose cloths are cool. Sarah jane laugh. You haven't change much have you no I not.

Ncis and the weeping aneles

Just then a man stumping in the door. The doctor look at the man and realize who he is. Gibs is that you. Um yes. He said breathing heavily. Who are you? Never mine that tell me what happen. Oh I need to catch my breath. Wait you know him. Well we go a long back well for me. the doctor got out her sonic screwdriver and scan gibs. Gibs realize it was the doctor. Doctor is that you? said gibs. Yes it me the doctor now calm down and told me what happen. Gibs give her his phone. the doctor look at his phone and saw the monster she all to familiar. The doctor close the phone right away. doctor what was that. said sarah jane. it the weeping angels sarah jane. whno are they. Said alan Jackson. There stone like creature that feed of energy. if you blink they come close and closer until they zap you in a different time and die off. Now gibs where are you head to when the weeping angels try to get you? I was in lunch hour and on my way back to ncis to wrap up a case my team and I just finish up a case when I notice those angels and look at it closer and I blank once and I saw the angel and took a pictured and run as fast as I can away from them. Okay now we need to take you back to your team Gibs. They wil be worry about you. Yes you right I better go back. Jenny can you help him back. Um sarah jane look like we got troble here. well look like you havig a case pretty soon. Well I will se you when we finish the case bye sarah jane and bye mr Jackson. And they left. Well look like yhe doctor is going to have trouble ahead. Yea I think so. I better called amy and river about this. The doctor and jenny help gibs to ncis. So doctor who is this woman next to me. oh this is jenny my dsughter. Jenny this is gibs. Hello, hi. How did you manage to produce a child. Doctor. Well gibs it a long story. But I can tell you. Right let me hear it. Well! Just then a black van drove up and stop. Then a dark color man in his 40s step out the car approach them. Gibs why are you during here. um leon I will tell you when we get back. Um Gibs is that the doctor with you and who is this other woman. Like I said I will tell you when I come back. You two in the carnow. And miss um. Jenny, it jenny. Well jenny you had to walk up their not enough for the three of you. Okay dad, gibs I will see you there. Right so they hope on board and rode off. Leon once in the car take a good look at gibs. Gibs you look like you been through hell. Um yes we will expain that too. Said the doctor. Right! Said leon.. so it was a silent drive back to headquarters they went straight in without going throw security. Then they went straight to the directory office. Then leon sat his desk chair and speak. So gibs what the hell you been and why you look like you been hell today. Well I will explain everything. Gibs told exactly what happen. Really a statue that can move that impossible. Oh yes it it is look at this pictured on his phone. leon scoff and look at the pictured. He jump up and close the phone. okay I got the point gibs. Doctor tell me what the hell is those angels? They called the weeping angels leon. I will tell you if you even touch them you will go to the past and die in a time you suppose time. well thank you very much of this info. Gibs look like you need coffee. You can go now and doctor one question. Yes leon. How did you manage to change into a woman. Let me put it this way. when I died I get a new body to cheat death. Leon laugh. Alright you know the way it sound it won't be long beore you may end up in a case coming up. Well I won't be surprise with those angels around. And with that they left the office. As the doctor close the door. Jenny came up right what did I miss mom. Um nothing much, only told what gibs had told. Gibs get some coffee. Look like you going need it after running in those angels today. Yea I need some. They got some coffee and return to gibs um what the case gibs you have work on? Well just another murder of a navy guy that we manage to finish off the case. Oh one of those. Before gibs could say anything. Ziva davidie walk up. Hey! Ziva pull out her gun and point at the doctor. ZIVA PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW! Gibs yelled at Ziva. Ziva pull it down gibs who are those woman and gibs you look like you see a ghost recently. Um ziva it then long story and that the doctor. You mean that alien doctor that park that blue box at the airport. Um yea. Oh don't be draft. That alien doctor is a tall man with spike hair wear a pin suit and carry hi.- the doctor show her the sonic screwdriver. Ziva stare at her and then check her pulse. She heard her double heart rate. Doctor is that you? She nodded. Doctor how did you change you body and what on earth do you manage to turn into a woman. Um ziva it compatate. Then his phone ring. Aww excuse me. he pick it up. Um ziva whe-. You died you cheat death by cheating death by changing your body. Then ziva put her hand on her mouth. Hey how did you know that ziva? Doctor said in wide eye. It pop in my head for some reason. The dctor still stare at ziva. Is there something you want to tell me ziva. Um. Pick you gear. Missing navy guys at the old housing unit and you two with me. Diznoozo and mcgee will join us there and you can tell me about this woman on the way to thee scee. You mean jenny. Um yea the blond woman. I will tell on the way. gibs nodded. At the scene McGee and tony arrive at the old apartment complex. Hey McGee look like we going to a haunting house complex. I hope you not to scare of the house. There will be vampires, ghost and all the monster from Transylvania waiting for you. Tony don't be an such a pain. Tony laugh. You know those apartment is Transylvania you know. McGee shook his head and went into the building. They got to the elator which both of them is at the top. Mcgee look liker we going to climb 14 flight of stairs come on. Oh boy. So they ran 14 flights of stairs The room of the disappeared is at the top floor and the last room. Oh boy this going to be a problem. as they came in gibs, the doctor jenny and ziva were already here. so you two took the stairs. Gibs said. Um boss um yes we did. Well we took the elevator up early. tony and McGee sight. Well come on in your two and get to work. So they got in and start to work. Then toy saw the blond woman. Um boss who is this woman during here? um oh here is um jenny smith. she um a agenet on trainee. Hello there nice to meet you. Hello you look young for a trainie. Well I much older then I look. Jenny wink at gibs. gibs wink back. So we have three nay buddies sharing this apartment together. Hmmm three man share a apartment like this. Look like eitherthe man you sharing a apartment to save money or they probably shag each other. tony! Ziva eye tony. Right the missing men are lt raj mohannat, captain Michael Harkness, and sergeant benjaum Hertzog. hmm three men three rego then enny look around and saw three book. Hey look at this.. ziva camee around. Hey look like a interfaith confes those three man are holding. Hmmm interfaith service. I through they were the gay types. Unlikely! The doctor came in with a sonic screwdriver. The three man were debating their regoulis point of view. Three humans debating nothing changes. But the question is who took them. The doctor got out her sonic screwdriver and sonic the area. Um boss is that the doctor. Said tony with a curious eye. Um yea it the same doctor that park his spaceship in the airport. Tony laugh oh ho! Tony wake up the doctor. So doctor did you have a sex change. which doctor went to. um tony leave the doctor along. Said ziva. Ha ha. Tny took picture of the doctor. Tony stop it. What! Tony the crime sceen. Alright McGee! Tony gruntd. With that he went back to work. Gibs smilre. Look like nothing had change. Yea well their someone who flirt anyone whatever he see. Really who is it? Tell you later. Tony smirk and walk to the closet. Oh come on doc I sure it noth-. He open the closet and saw the weeping angel waiting. Um boss look at this stute. Tony took a pictured of the angel and the doctor ran toward tony. Tony keep your eyes open whatever you do don't blink. Everybody jump ad look at the angel. Um boss is that our suspect? Said mcgee eyeing the angel. um yea look like we got our suspect. Alright step away rom the angel and get the hell out of here. um yea I think we got to run. So they ran out the room to go to the steps but a another one is standing by then at the front door which tony tok a another photo Um boss the only way out is climb out the window. I know but that crazy! said mcgee. Mum taker this. It a vortex maniation now hurry. right gibs, ziva with me, and mcgee and tony you with jenny. Right everybody ready/ they nodded. The doctor and jenny press some buttons and withing seconds of getting send back. They got out and the two weeping angels saw each other and froze to death. They landed and the front lawn. They stretch out and rack their necks in place. Boy that a killer to travel through the vortex without protection. Said the doctor Well at lease we not dead by the angels. Said Gibs. Right let get out of here. said tony. Um yea we should. Said mcgee. And with that they got in the car and drove off. Back at ncis headquarters. the team was going over the photos and a few evidences they had. Unnoticed by others, Leon sneak up behind them. "so we got three navy men disappearing. Nothing out of the orderning. Three navy guys of the weekend have a interfaith service in the apartment. everything is normal all three of then have normal live. Bank records, credit cards background check. Three honorable man took away by those angels and this video prove it look. The doctor said. Th video show three man studimg their books and debating. Ah three human debating their belive then one of them walk over to the closet and open the closet door. _Um guys do someone had a statue on the closet. What we me take a closet look. Awwww._ The two bodies disappeared. _Michael, Raj were do you g-._ he two disappeared. Their in the footage is the angel the team had runaway from. "Look like you got a suspect that cant be put in custody. Oh leon what a surprise you oin us. I heard you escape. So I oin you if what you dealing with is true. Look like it going to be a hell of a case that we ever did. Um yes leon this case now come down to motive. But what their Motive? Jenny explain. I don't know but this case is not going to be aordenary case. Look like we got some x file style case. Said tony. Well yes I kind of is like x files. Said mcgee. Well leon maybe I should contect UNIT about this. They can handle it better no offence. I hate to admit but you right this is a case none of us do in everyday investion. Doctor we need to get in the confess room now. come on. Leon said. But beore they got to go there someone put out of no where and landed in front of lance. The doctor and jenny got out of theirn sonic screwdriver. Um look like we got company. All the ncis team pull their guns until they saw who he is. The team rooled their eye. Oh hi I wonder where am I i-. um it ncis I got into. Un yes other doctor you did. he brush himself off and look at the two girls. Jenny you alive. Yes I am but wait there two of you. Oh ready so which one of those man is me. um excuse me me but I am the doctor. The 12th doctor aporch his metha crisis doctor. The meta crisis doctor look at her in surprise. What but how did you become a time lady. Never mine that why are here in this realty. Said the doctor. Um I here to catch some weeping angels. Said the meta crisis doctor. Really the same thing. Yea I think should explain it in the confess room. Leon step forward. The two of you this case is getting weirder and dangerous. Both doctor smirked. Come on then you two in the confess room now. They nodded and they went to the confess room. In the confress room. The doctor sonic the device to get to kate stewert. So who is the director of unit doctor. Um her name is kate stewert the director and daughter of Brigadier Stewart. Just then kate was on the screen. Doctor sound like you got trouble in Washington. Yes we are. Now we have a problem three navy man had been disappeared. They were taken by the weeping angels. You mean those creaters. Kate show the photos of the weeping angels. Yes that the one. Said leon. So kate how we arrested those statue? Well I don't think you can put in those in jail. The 12th doctor interrupt sorry but you saw the video. You will vanished I you even did one touch and pff you history. Now the question is what are they during here. then the meta crisis came up. I think I may help with this. Wait there two doctors in the same room. Well yes and no. it compatite. I been chasing them for a while and they find a hole In the universe. Wait those weeping angels are from the parrlel world. Um yes some of them are. Well listein this is going to be a joint investagion director. We understand kate, when is your team coming to headquarters? in about 2 hour from now. well I better go down there and we have the location of the apartment you send us. Until then good luck and doctor I will info amy and river about this. Alright bye kate. Bye doctor I will met you there. The video confess ended. Great we have a case that our agency never handle this before. Leon said in frustration. Well I will return to the team and update them. Leon nodded and both doctors walk out. the director sat on the chair. The two doctor return to the group. So is Unit coming? Said gibs. Um yea they coming in within 2 hours. Gibs, tomy, mcgee and ziva roll their eyes at the same time. Great forensic miltatry. This crisis is for americans to take care of it. Tony this isn't a American problem, this the problem for the whole world. Said ziva. Look we know we don't want those people here. but this case we haven't have exprensive with aliens every day, Said Gibs. Well doctor I glad you come along this case. You welcome. Look like I will be here until this situation is over. gibs nodded and smile. Then ducky, jimmy, and abby came up wonder what going on. Um guys what is goi on here. I have no body for this case and yet you have one. Said ducky in frustery. Then he saw three people. One of which he recognize. Um gibs is that the doctor? Um yes but there two of them. Really two doctor which one is the current one. All of them point to the brunett woman. The brunett smile and wave at ducky. Really that new. The doctor turn into a-. yea that true. And me I am a clone version of him well her. The meta crisis doctor a clone version and the current doctor is a woman. Said abby. Yep said the doctor. Abby jump and huge the doctor. Doctor you full of surprise, but how did you manage to change into a girl doctor? Um never mine that what the hell is going on? Said jimmy. Um we are dealing with the weeping angels. Oh no not those creatures again. Wait you saw them before ducky. Said gib. Um yea I was safe by the doctor in his 5th carnation. _Flesh backs. I was in a morge in Scotland. My assisent was getting the tools for the case we working on. I waiting for a few minutes then I end up searching for him when all the sudden the angel statue I through at the timre. It seems in a clink of an eye is stand in front of me. then a young blond man camee behind me and told me to just stare at the statue and I end up walk backward to the blue box which is the tardis and that much it._ Flesh back end. Wow you never told me this duckly before. Well yes. sorry doctor I need to go back to work come on jimmy let go back to work. But! Now jimmy and they walk away. um his exprensive with those creatures upset him huh doctor! Um yea I got him away from the angel but I also tell him that the angel got his assist away from him. Oh that tough on him. Said tony. Um yes it was tough. This case seems to brought it back on him. Let have his space for now. said jenny. The team nodded. Well so alien species then. They nodded. Now who is this woman and why is their two doctor is here at the same time? um it difficult to explain. This men is me but he a clone version of me. oi don't say that. said the meta crisis doctor. What do you mean? Check my heart rate. Abby press her finers on her neck double heart rate. Now me. abby press his neck one heartbeat. Well you really a clone. Yes I am and jenny here is my daughter her I am her mother and father into one. How fasinaty. You three are the impossible. Yes we are. Then abby look at her fignearnails and smirk. Doctor when you done with this case come to my lab and I want to paint your nails. The doctor gulp. Tony and mcgee giggled but ziva give them a stare. Gibs just smile to himself. Don't worry mom I will be there for you. Jenny pat her shoulder. Just then unit solders came in without warning. Look like their hear already said gibs. Yep too soon. Thyen kate step hello doctor. Kate Stewart you said 2 hours from now. sorry I lied. Then leon came around. Hey you hear early then expection. Yes we took the valiant to get here. what really I hoped we not going there are we? Yes we are now come on. So everybody include abby walk to the valiant. As they walk out the ncis team were amaze at the spaceship. Everybody exext the two doctors. Wow that what I called a airship. Said tony. Yea I wonder what in there. Said mcgee. Gibs as happy until he saw the doctor face and could tell that both of them are not happy to see it again. Alright beam us up. Then they got beam up and enter the confess room. Everybody was delight to see the inside. But the two doctors weren't happy to see this place again. Jenny notice their unhappinest walk over and ask them telepathic. _Mum, uncle what wrong?_ The doctor close her eyes and told her. _Um I have bad memory's here jenny. I will tell you that later when this is over. I doubt he knows he only my clone. Last adventure his hand went through the fight with the Sycorax! Um doctor jenny I think there is more to me then you relize._ Um doctors, Jenny, are you three had a private conversion in your heads? Said kate stewert. Um yeawe are kate stewert. Well if you don't mine we need to talk about this weeping angel thing. Um yes of course um here the pictures and video from the scene. Thank you doctor. And she walk off. Boy she dosen't look happy Said jenny. Well she probably not happy to have another agency on a case that involve alien. Said the 12th doctor. Well let hoped we could make a joint investation on this weeping angel problem. said the meta crisis doctor. Right let have a seat. Everybody but the two doctors and jenny refuse to seat. Right director Vance this moring you receive a called about three missing navy guys. That correct I receive a called from them this afternoon. Well you better hear this. Kate play the phone conversion. As the phone conversion play. The two doctors and jenny recognize something that they heard before. Kate then stop the tape. Director vance the person in that called was a weeping the 12th doctor What are you saying that the suspect is the one made the called. Yes, yes the angel call that number but the question is why? Gibs stared at leon and slap at the table. You send us to a place that was a booty traps with those angels leon. You know my team was almost got taken by those angels and I was nearly taken twice today if you recall. Gibs yelled at leon. Yes you did mention when you told me. leon said sternly. Wait you nearly got killed by the same statue gibs. Said kate. Um yes I did. doctor is that true. Yes he came to me to alan Jackson home while I was paying a visit because I was inviting here in Washington. Yes me and jenny got here by plane. The meta crisis look at her. What! Um we will talk that later. Said the 12th doctor cut it quickly. Um may I say something. said Jenny. You may. Said kate. Well he the thing. This case involve the three navy buddies which is under ncis jurdiation correct. Everybody nodded. But since the weeping angels is alien and the ones kidnap the navy buddies are under UNIT jurdiation correct. They nooded. The 12th doctor interruption So here the deal. This case must be a joint investation. I know that ncis is not a alien expert but they have the right to know what happen here. the doctor is right we have very little exposed to aliens but we need to know what it happen. I need to know. Said leon. Okay it a joint investation, said kate stewert. Right my other me can you tell us how the angels got to this univers said the doctor. Me oh yes right I was detection the angels a long time for 5 years. wait this is your ongoing case sand shoes man. Sand shoes man excuse me I always wear those sh-. The 12th doctor look at him. Her eye expersion tell the meta crisis doctor that she flirt him with more information. He blanked and said. Anyway the angels had been crossing the void for that many years. It was light for most of five years but then just last week a group of them had open the hole between the two realities. I check where they going. The strange thing is they all but one go to here in Washington dc. Really all but one now that sound like a plan something. yea but what they planning. But wait you said one was separate but I wonder where the other one a unit guard give the doctor a message. Um excuse me doctor you better see this note. The doctor saw the note and sight. Doctor what wrong, said kate as she got up and saw the note. What is it doctor. Said abby. Um it a message from the London hospital and my companion rory Williams had disappeared. Oh no! yea I better call river now. the doctor got out the cell phone and dial her tardis number. River was in the console room reading a book. She heard through sarah jane that the doctor was in a case of the weeping angels. Oh everytime I try to help the doctor out she always find a way to find a case. Just then the phone rang she ran to the phone outside the tardis and pick it up. Hello sweetie it seems like you have a case. Um yes it true river I am dealing with the weeping angels. She told her are about what was going on. Hmm that sound interstion but how they came here\\. well there another verson of me standing besides me. really there two of you which one is it? Um the pretty boy who wear sand shoes and a pinup suit. Pretty boy oi give me the phone he grab the phone out of her hand a talk to river. Hi river it the other doctor. Hi you grab the phone out of her hand did you. Um yes now listein now- I want to talk to the current one now. um yes river he give the phone back. Thank you! Hello sorry about that. that alright sweetie now is there anything else. Yes um I got a note that said that rory disappeared. Oh no dad. Yes river. I heard they may be one who got spate from the group. River I want you have a look around the hospital and tell amy to come and find her husband. Maybe he dispeaed like the others. And after you take care of that one maybe you should come to Washington with me, jenny, ncis and unit. Okay I will bye sweetie bye river. They hang up. Well it 7 pm here in London. River sight. Just then amy came in the tardis. Hi mum how work? Um great the day went great. Yea I have a great model day. But river knew right off she was lying. You got fired did you. Um yea. Well never mine that we need to find rory. What I through he will be back from his new nurse duty? No he disappeared. What well we need to go to his place of work. Right royal hill hospital here we go. you had to get change first. Amy look at her cloths. Oh right to the closet. She ran to her bedroom as river set the coordence to the hospital and then flip the the switch and they move. Amy came out. already. She wore her black jeans, flanner shirt with a t shirt underneath. Ready to go to the-. Hey you fly her without me. sorry amy there no time to wait we go out there right now. as they exit the tardis at the parking lot they walk up to the main enters and walk to main desk. Um excuse me I want the info on nurse rory Williams. Um you guys are? The main desk lady asked. Amy brought out psychic paper. I'm amy pond private detection and this is my assisting river song. Okay I wilol checked. Look like he work at the emergency department why not check it there. Thank you mam. The lady nodded and they walk away. mum your assist relly. Sorry river that what I came up with. You just as bad as the doctor with titles. No I don't. amy laugh. They walk into the emergency room and went to the head doctor. Yes can I help you ladies. Um we here on info on rory Williams disappearance. We are private detectivs. She pull up her pysch paper. Um yes um rory came here work on time today and he was a great nurse but during his lunch break something must have happen he disapeaered out of noware. That strange how did they kidnaped him in the middle of a hospital. How did they pull it off. Well um. Sir the angel took someone again. Oh not again. That our que um we will get back to you in a sec. amy and river run off. I guess they figure it out already. Oh well. The head doctor got out the chart of a old man. That strange the patient name is rory Williams too. He look at his chart. There nothing out the ordinary but it mention a hospital id which is similar to theirs and he mention something o amy and river. He through about it then he realize the two woman he talk to moments ago was them he ran. He looking for them. Meanwhile amy and river had ran the hallways to the ourse of the problem. right river we need to find the alien who kidnap my hus-. Oh look like we find the one that got separate. Now think, think. Oh I know river they cannot see their face right. River nodded. We need to find a mirror t make that one look at his reflection and we could defeat this one for good. Amy said. Tht a great idea but you seems to talk like the doctor. River got out her mirror. Perfect! They walk slowly to the statue who has there face cover. Then they were face to face. then amy and river blink with their mirror up. The statue attack but saw itself in the mirror and died in front of them. Amy put the mirror down and blink again. But nothing happen. Look like we took care of that. said river. Yea we did it. The high five each other just then the head doctor came to them. Hi sorry you guys are amy and river. Yes. Then the head doctor saw the angel. Wow is that the one that took my employers away? amy and river nodded. Well that new well anyway I want you to see this. The head doctor show then the patent chart. Amy look at it quickly. This can't be right. River look at this. River look at the chart. Oh no it him. Tell me where is he standing? you amy and river are you? They nodded. Well he went to room 602. Oh thank you sir. Um can we bring the chart up. He nodded. Thank you. They ran to the stairs. The head doctor chuckler oh man rory came back as a old man. He smile to himself then open his eyes. Came back as a old man! Amy and river ran upstairs like a marathorn running. Amy runs like a pro and they all six floors up. Amy then scan the area and find what she looking for. It this way. they ran to the door of the area where the supossly rory was be in. luckly it wasn't far to find it was next to the exit doors.. 602 that it. Said river. Yea but is it rory that we know. Of course I am. A old weak voice came from the room. Amy and river came in the room and saw a frail old man look at them and a sad smile. River and amy recognize right away that it him. Amy river it been a long time since I saw you. Rory what happen? Said amy. I was taken by the weeping angels in this hospital while I had lunch break. Oh rory I so sorry. Yea it been a long time for me rory plese come back to the tardis. We will fix you up. Sorry amy I can't ever goback to the Tardis again. I'm am almost at the end of my life. Rory what happen to you after a long time. ahh Amy, river you should had a seat. Yea well I better called the doctor. Go ahead river. River dials the phone and it ring. The doctor pick up itmeantly. Hello river. Hello sweetie we secured the one angel I the hospital. Really how did you guys do that. amy put up a mirror and stop it. Mirror, mirror oh that how we could we defeat the weeping angels if they don't defeat us. Yes they can't see themselves if they saw themselves they will be dead from this. Yes that a plan but I also had to tell you something. what you find rory. Well yes and no. you find him old haven't you. Um yes how did you know it him. Well i can feel him from the phone. oh yea right. Um river can I speak to amy right now. um yes amy the doctor want you. Right hello. Amy I heard you manage to use a mirror to defeat one. Yeah I kind of trick it into look at itself. That brillent. Yeah for a person who got a angel into her eye the last time we met. Amy said sarcasm. The doctor laugh. Well it true. Well anyway I think you just might given me a idea. Thank you and I got to go bye. Now samd shoes man, jenny I had a plan. Um mum is that amy idea? Right anyway here the plan. the doctor told them the plan. They smile. Right let do it. The ncis were trying to figure out what to do with those angels. Well ziva was seen to have a headace for no reason. Nobody but kate stewert notice. She got up and walk over to ziva. Um ziva are you alright. Um yes it just a headace I just get aspen from my pocket. But as she try to get aspen out. a fob watch came out and flew to kate hand. Kate stare at the watch for a moment thn realize she need to show the doctor this watch. The two doctors, and jenny were coming back to the team. When kate ran to them. Um kate is there something new going on the weeping. Well no but I found this in ziva pocket. The doctor grab the watch and she was wide eye. Oh my god. Zziva must be a time lord. Yea I soon as I find out what it is I better give it to you. Well look like I have to deal with it later. Thank you for bring me this. I going to investigate it later. Thank you for this and ziva I may had to talk to her later. The doctor put it in her pocket oh by the way kate we have a plan. now ncis unit here what we going to do is we are going to bring mirrors to make them to look at it. Everybody stare. You tell me that it we n eed to deafeat an army with mirror. Doctor are youz crazy? said leon. No here the reason why. I have encounter them before. Here the thing the weeping angel can't be stop by bullets. They can bring people from the presents to the past. Now those angels must cover their faces. If they ever look at a angel or a mirror. They will be killed for look at itself at the mirror. So you saying is, the whole angels can't see their faces or the other angels. Wow that sound like let them die by their own sight. Tony added. Gibs smile. sound like a plan. yes I hoped we will not taken by the past like we did the last time we there. Right kate we going back to the apartment with mirrors. Yes doctor we need to give you mirrors. Now I wonder doctor through. Why all of them decide to use the apartment at the same place. Right I got this abby got out her big mirror. Abby how did you manage that mirror in that lab coat. I made a big pocket on the inside. The doctor smile. birlllint let see if I got a mirror myself. She indeedhave it. Then she saw a note that she pick up. It was from the tardis. It told her that it her for person needs and adventures. The doctor shake her head and smile. well let get going. Said meta crisis doctor. Allonsey. Well gernonino the meta crisis look at her and said. Gernimino! That a rubblish capflesh. Yeah I know I better get a better one. No time for that, let get going. So unit set out every store in the dc area. the doctor led them to a apartment complex. Now this is the apartment complex we came through. Then the doctor got her phone ring. She pick up them phone hello. Hi iy the leader of the weeping angels. Well that new. She wave everybody inside. Now tell me how much of you is from the parlleral world. All of us doctor. Really all of you? Yes! So all of you gang went through the void. Well we here to take over one area Washington dc. You see doctor if we take washington government system down and we could take earth. oh really so you guys try to get everybody in this world that clever. But why are you stuck in this apartment. Um because it my headquarters. so this apartment complex is where all of you live. That correct. But why not in the apartment. Because it our safe heaven. Beware doctor, we just escpape from the universe we escaape. Doctor we escape from the bad wolf. The doctor gasp. Really. I had that message before twice. Really doctor sound like a warning. Well guess what we will attack today right. The phone hang up and ran into the apartment. Oh they attacking today. She run all the way to the 14th foor. Where jenny and meta crisis doctor were waiting. Where have you been. It the angels they attacking now. alright let do it. So everybody line up the door. Then they open the doors. The angels then attack them. But meet by the mirror and stop for good. The doctor sigh a relief then she saw more in her apartment room. Quick more in here. by the way is there everybody in your rooms. Everybody look at their rooms. They all shout no. right sand shoes man, jenny you with me. the three time lords went into the room. So you guys escape this place from the bad wolf so you can attack here. guess what come here. they pull up mirrors which the angels took their changes and attack them. But they to saw themselves and stop. The three time lords sigh a reief. Now let check around just in case. They nodded and told everybody to do the same. It didn't take long since everybody check the room at the same time. then the doctor was told that everything is clear. Every sigh a relief. Every body got out of the apartment complex. One of the unit solders saw that the sign to the apartment complex was cover up. The sholder uncover it and saw the title on the sign. The solder was confuse. When he saw the doctor. He yelled. Doctor look at this. The doctorrun to the solder to see the sign. The doctor look t it. Hmm that insterstion. Jenny, sand shoe man over here. they run to the doctor to see the sign. What is it now. look at the bend down saw the title. Bad wold apartment complex. Really now that is something is it. Yea it happen to me the 4th time. meta crisis was surprise. Really 4 times. But back of his mine he knows what going on. In his mine he said. ' _She getting closer to find out_ _that rose tyler is coming back. Almost I see one more in her future._ Right to ncis headquarters. allons-y, sorry got to run. Minutes later at ncis headquarters leon was looking over the files of the three missing Marians. In the room is the doctor, Gibbs, and Kate. Kate in our report how are we going to tell the navy and their families about this. Um just tell them that they were missing. Alright! Boy the families is not going to be happy to find that they weren't ever be find. Yea sometimes it will be a mystery. They won't much believe the story. I know it a shame.

family reunion/new sarah jane

Now Leon, gibs I have a issue I may have bring up one of your field agents. You find something? well it was kate who find it. But anyway here the issue. She got out a fob watch. It just a watch doctor. Said leon. Look closer. Leon look at the watch closely. Hey wait a minute I never saw anything like this. Then he give it to gibs. Hey this watch is nothing like you buy in any store. That right this is a fob watch. Now a fob watch is a special filter that hide a time lord. Then she explain what it the watch is all about. When finish gibs look. So one of my team member have a extraterseral life. Yes it come down to three ncis team members. Right doctor can you identified the one. Um it ziva davide. Gibs and leon look at the doctor. How did you know. Well remember she got a headace. Um. Yes now I think of it. Everytime she saw you. She got a headace everytime she saw you. Exactly gibs. Now kate tell them how did you find the watch. Well while we in the middle of a plan. I caught ziva had a headace. As she try to get aspen out of her watch threw out of her pocket into my hand. Leon then look at the doctor. You want us to guest the agent aren't you? The doctor nodded. Gibs laugh. Well it to bad we can't made it a secret. Well maybe you could. Leon recheck her file in both ncis and mossard file. Well yes but I don't want to have a bad relation with her father. Yes I sure you want to have good relation leon. But this is important. I want ziva file from here and mossard. This is important leon. Ziva father must have know something. I will have a word with him later. You mean ziva father. Exactly he the key to this investagion. Alright you can go. They nodded and got up. Oh doctor. Yes leon. Abby want to see you. The doctor rolled her eyes. gibs smile. they open the door and walk out then close the door. Leon sat down and sight. Outside the director office. The doctor and gibs were looking over the railing. Nso you start with one mystery but end up pick up a another mystry. Yep. Well this isn't the last time you will see us. Not with ziva own a fob watch. Yeah! then both heard a voice. Doctor this is not the time to open the watch. I will revel myself later. Then the watch stop taking. Well I will fine out later. Bye gibs. Bye doctor. They smile and the doctor walk away. the doctor rejoin is clone twin and jenny. Jenny smile come on mom you need to see doctor rolled her eyes and give the fob watch to him. The meta crisis doctor smile and walk downstairs. He smile ad he manage to get out the building and wait for them at the fron eneterns. 30 minutes later the doctor and jenny came out the building. There that not so hard. Well it the first time I had my nails paint before. Well it blue that good. Both woman smile, and laugh, and the walk away from ncis. Now doctor you say something about me having memory that only go as far as the sycrorax invasion. But I remember much more than that. now remember how donna touch the hand results in two meta crisis version of myself? Yea I remember there were three of us who safe the universe. Yes and no! what do you mean yes and no. tell you what you can scan my brain. Alright. The doctor put her hands on his head and he close his eyes. the doctor receive info on his mine. start from his regeneration after defeat the daleks in clude all the adventues with Rose Martha and Donna. Then show her the events after journeal end, include cyberman invasion in Victorian England, wormhole in center London, mars and finally the master and the time lords. Then al the goodbyes to everyone he knew include seeing rose tyler. Wait you remember all of that. but how did you break apart and escape. Then she saw the regeneration she remember that part then he saw him pull away as she was changing into her perouis form. She laugh. I remember that I did very wel then she saw hime float into the vortex then a split second saw him shot up face to face with donna. _It you! Said donna. Oh yes sid the 10_ _th_ _doctor "you naked" donna said in a sing song way. "Oh yes. He wink and wiggle his eyebrow._ The doctor laugh. Boy she like you naked body. I didn't think so. Both doctor laugh. Then she saw I amused the events in the tardis she haven't seen. She find it funny with her clone copy donna. She saw why he made the gun. Then saw her clone run out the tardis only got zap bydavors. Oh that got to hurt. Let skip to you genocide. I know let show it. She saw perious self run back to the tardis. Then dalek caan final command. Then saw what he hve saw and understand why he did it. Then saw her clone flip the switch then look over the tardis. Where she saw her perious self said "what have you done." Man I remember that moment. Let stop there. Okay. They broke apart. So you my perious self in the afterlife. Well sort of. More like a recarnation. Then jenny spoke up. Um mom what are you talk about. Well you see jenny when in my peroius one before I turn into a girl we got split up and saw my perious self then he got pull to the vortex and back to my buring ship during the dalek invasion and try to destroy every atom in the universe. Wow that amazing but I remember that I was on the moon that time which I may tell you later. The doctor nodded. Now sand shoes man I need to take you home. No offensive but I got to take you back. Then the doctor phone ring the doctor pick it up and flip the phone on. um excuse me hello. Doctor get home quick sarah jane collapse. What aliright we be there, she hung up. What is it mom. Sarah jane had collapse and we need to be there. What well let go. The three o them run in the Washington streets which is a good two mile walk back to the Jackson residence. Alan Jackson was waiting outside nersouly when they spot them running to him as fast as they can which is very soon. Alan what happen? Um sarah jane on the stairs and all the sudden she fell off and who is this man over there? Not now I will tell you later. I need to see Sarah Jane right away. right she at the living room. I move her to a solid space to lay her in. thank you I need to see her now. yes doctor. She went past alan with jenny and her other self scot past alan. Um I will be outside I you need me. jenny came out! come on alan you need to tell us something that happening. Jenny drag alan inside. Right I know this is hard but please tell me what happen. So as alan told jenny about what happen to sarah jane. both doctors were on her side tryin. Then she sonic her too see where she is. When she got the result. See not expected. Uh that not right. Then she flew her phone to her clone. Call river now. right! He dial out the number. Back at the tardis amy and river return from the hospital. Both of them looking sad. Well rory is gone now and it our faught. I know amy I know. We should be the ones arrange his funeral. I know but his family is doing that and you have to respect that. no I the one who should arrange it. I will give them a call and let me help arranged some things. She got out her phone as she dial a few numbers, when river press cancel button. Amy rory haven't been that much in your life after taken by the weeping angels. You neeed to respect the family. I will respect when I get a part of the furneal. Well I don't think rory want you to stuck with the past. He want you to move on. It hard but you must. Just then the tardis phone rang. I wonder who could it be. Hello. River pick up the phone. Hello! River you better come quick sarah Jane is dying. What we better get there fast. As river hang up. The tardis move it by her self. Amy ran out. river what are you during? I didn't do anthing, mum the tardis is bring the tardis to sarah jane. it time. yes I know, but I never through that soon. Yea I know. Then by change it landed around both doctors and sarah jane. the tardis landed in the living room. Both doctors look up. When the tardis finish rematerialize. River ran dow. Now what happen. Then she saw two doctor. Wait there two of you. Never mine that. we need to go the medial bay area right now. right let do doctor pick her up by the shoulders river her legs. The clone the middle of her. They carry her to the medical bay. Luckly it was close this time. the tardis had it arrange near the console. They got in and lay her on the medical table. Right let check her to see what wrong. Amy came in. what happen to her? Um I think she fell off the stairs, but there something going on in here. um river, amy can you step up. I need to figure out what wrong with her. River and amy nodded and walk out. they went out the tardis to see jenny secure the seen. What happen here. then they saw a sontation lay on the floor. That sontation control alan Jackson into killing sarah jane. so when the sontation came in and boost of him killing sarah jane. I snuck behind him and knock the hole with this mallot. Amy laugh. Quickly let get him out of here. so they drag the sontation out to the field where got into the sontation nd told him that sarah jane wasen't there and his missing is complete. After that they walk back to the house. Right that take care of that. jenny what going on here and why is the blue box in the middle of the living room. Um sarah jane id dying. What, what happen here. Never mine that we are going into the tardis now. amy said. They all scramble into the tardis. Alan saw the inside with wide eye. Wait I bigger on the inside how did the doctor do it. It completate. Just then the meta crisis doctor ran out. get on the floor now. everybody down. What going on? You will find out. then they saw golden energy from the hallway and the doctor ran in and take cover with her friends. Hang on? She reach her clone hand and everybody hold hands as the energy fill the area. the energy is green then orange then angry red then as soon as it start it was over. the doctor got up. Oh no I hope she not gone. She ran back to the medical bay and saw sarah jane and gasp. There was sarah jane lay on the table. Sarah jane look younger, but her hair is now fiery red hair and her cheek is slightly highter and a pointing nose. She look different and yet she look the same. Then she open her eyes and shot up. She look at her with her new emerald green eyes. no human have green eyes like those. Doctor what happen to me. she said in a sothish accent. Then she put her hand on her mouth. Doctor realize something change in sarah ane. Sarah jane you alive. Yes I know but why I speak I a Scottish accent. Sarah jane panicked. Shhh. It okay I glad you alive. Um sarah janem I need th check you something. she got up her sonic screwdriver and sonic her. When she got the results. Here mouth was wide open. Doctor is something no not reallyt. She got up her sethescroop and check her heart rate. She press her left side. thump, thump. And then the right side thump, thump. The doctor realize what sarah jane had become. Doctor what going on? The doctor smile and give her the sethescoop. Hear it yourself. Sarah jane then heard it. She ws surprise. That me? yes srh jane you a time lord. Now tell me how did it happen. Sarah jane through for a moment them remember. Then she told her metting with her tardis and hat she told her. The doctor was amazes. Wow sarah jane you went to the core and you just sitting in the captain chair. That right. Now I wantg you to go to the mirror and see yourself. Sarah jane nodded and walk to the mirror just then everybody exact alan Jackson. Doctor how is sar- River said then gasp at sarah Jane appearance. How- shh let her figure herself out. sarah jane look at herself in the mirror and surprise. Oh this is different. Read curly hair and green eyes. oh lovely and my skin is paler then I ever have. Then she turn to the others. Doctor there two of you and I haven't see that face in a while. Well yes he here, but he the one with the one heart and my clone remember that. she look at him closely. I rember that they were three of you. But now doctor I tired and I need some sleep. Yes I can see that now come on and I will take you to bed. The doctor guide her to the bedroom which was luckly next door. She open the door. Which she haven't seen since the 70s. wow you manage to save my bedroom all this time? yep! Sarah jane sat on the bed and fall asleep right away. the doctor and rivr arranged her body to make her converable. Um doctor let me and amy dress her. You can take you twin home. The doctor nodded. Yes that remind me. then she walk off of sarah jane room. Right jenny I want you to tell alan Jackson what happen and then come back because I need to take my clone back to his universe. Of course mum I will be there in a minute or two. She walk to alan Jackson and guide him out of the tardis. So I going home them? Yep you have a duty there. So before I took you home how life with rose. Pretty good although a year after you drop me off in Norway. Pete got in a car accident and gone. Oh that is rough. Was there a alien thing happings in both cases. No just a ordinary case. I so sorry. Yea me too. Um are you merry to rose? Yes I am. In fact here my gold ring. Good for you. Well not for me. yea I am. The doctor look at her twin closely. You dying aren't you. He nodded. Yes I have cancer which is weird. well if you human it is. How long is you life span. Um 2 months left then I will die. She nodded. So what do you think of the inside of my tardis by the way. Her clone look around. Well to be honest I don't like it. But it suit you. Thank you. Children? Un yea we have twins a boy and a girl. Wow I bet they are a pain. Yea. Just then a pill bottle was on a counter and two dvd like disk. What this! The doctor walk to the iteams. She saw the pill bottle and open the cap. It contain one pill and instruction paper. She look at the instruction. It was for her clone to take. then she put it back in the pill bottle. Um what is that thing for? Well it for you and it will help you turn into a woman, well this body form. What for? I don't know please put it in your pocket the tardis want you to have it. Okay. He put it in his shirt pocket. Then turn the disk. Oh those disk contain my life in my 11th life. The one with floppy hair I saw before I was in the vortex. Yep and I want the fop watch back. Um oh yes here it is. He give it back to her. Thank you. Just then jenny came in. alright I epain to him. But the young ones are do back in 10 minutes. Right let get him home shell we. Yes we are. The doctor saw her how to drive the tardis for her first driven test. They did a few cordence then both of them pull the lever as the tardis tavel through the vortex. The doctor got a hair band out her hair and let her hair lose. Her clone was in shocked. Wait you hair is that long? Yes it is? You going to had a hair cut. Hey I not during a boy cut. Yea well you may well do in the next regeneration. No I can't ever change back into a man. What but how are you forbittion from change back? Um we need to stop we are not in time argureing over my sex change. Just then the tardis had cross it and landed. Both doctors walk out the tardis and landed in a neghiborhood. Her clone look around taste the hair and grin. I am only 4 block from home. Good, good. Then she saw the zepplins. Aww the zepplins that the right world. Well you better get home good luck and don't look back. He smile and walk away. The doctor smile and shut the door and dematerialize. He smile but didn't look back. Back at the tardis the doctor set the tardis back to the universe thy belong. See jenny he back home now. yea I am not going to see my uncle again will I? she shook her head. He has his own life and he won't live that long. But he has this pill that transform him into a woman. Yes well even with that it will only add a 30 day extion. So he will die soon anyway. If that true then why show his wife into you current form. Is there something going on. You know jenny I beginning to ask that question. Well we need to go back to the house and tell the young ones. He dial the cordence back to the house and fly back to thbe same spot. As she land alan Jackson came in. oh you back you only gone in a minute. Really thanks. can I see sarah jane. um yes you can, but be warn she may look different. Oh thanks. he ran to the hall which he end up in sarah jane room he open the door. Sorry I want to see sarah jane. river smile. hello you want to see her. Yes! Then he saw her and gasp. He ran to her bed. Oh my god she change is she. Did she regenerate? Yes! But how? I will tell you sat on the couch. Right he sat down and river join her. Where the other girl. Oh amy. she at the liberty reading to calm herself down. She lose her husband. Really that young. It complitate. Well I hope she going to be alright. She a tough cokkie. Yea. Out of the tardis the doctor and jenny fast clean the area fast. They just finish it up when clyde, luke, maria,, rani, and sky came in the house. They were not a few feet when they saw the doctor and the other girl. Hello um where is dad and sarah jane? said maria. Um they in the tardis. Said the doctor. Um where the doctor miss Oswald? Um yea well I'm the doctor. She saw er sonic screwdriver. Remember me intrupt sarah jane weddig which was arrange by the tricksteir and remember the time we meet for my fake furneal with jo grant. Is really you but where sarah jane? said clyde. Um she sleeping in the tardis bedroom. but I got to warn you she may not be the person you recognize at all. Really how. Come with me luke and sky. The doctor said. Luke and sky enter the tardis. um why not us. Clyd interrupt. Um I want luke and sky to see their mom first then you guys. Clyde rani and maria roll their eyes. and sight. Don''t worry you will see her. So the doctor, luke and skywalk slowly walk around the console then the hallway which sarah jane bedroom was so close. The doctor turn around and speak. Now luke, sky take deep breath you are prepare to be shock. How shock. Said sky. Um just see. She open the door. Which luke and sky went in first. When they eye on their mother they gasp. Mum. Luke and sky said in unison. But they wee hold back by the doctor and river. You can't touch her now she is full of regeneration energy. said river. What happen to her? Come here we need to tell you what happen. So the doctor, Alan, and river told them what happen? Luke and sky sight. They could tell she is worry for sarah Jane. so doctor may I ask. Yea luke you may. Doctor how did you mange to become a woman. I mean it strange to see a woman who was a man before. Um it complete. She put her arm on his shoulder. Then kiss his forehead. Now alan maybe you should bring clyde, maria and rani here. luke sky keep an eye on you mum. Sure thing doctor. Luke and sky said in unison. Um river can I speak to you. Um sure doctor. Just then jenny came around. Um mum clyde, maria and rani are waiting inpatintly. Um alan go now and bring them in. yes! He walk off. Right jenny, river join me to the library. By the way where Amy? Um she in her room she too upset for not arrange rory furneal. Really I will have a word with the people. Let her moan. Come on. So the three time ladys walk down the halls to the library. It took a while but they arrive at the libery the doctor sat on her chair. She put on her reading glasses she wear is similar to her 10th self but it ws pink. The tardis give her a new pair because his old one is rubbish on her new body. Anyway. River and jenny join on the couch. So sweetie is there something you want us to tell us? Said river. The doctor got out the fop watch and put it on the table. River saw the fob watch and gasp. Is that a fob watch? Yep Kate find it while we were in the middle of a weeping angel invasion. Which mum help everybody to use the mirrors. Well it a day to remember. So doctor what are you going to tell me that a another time lord is hidden in the watch. yep that was going to say. Now were is her file. Um mum I manage to copy her file while you talk to the director. Good jenny may I have it? Yes mum. She hand over the folder. Thank you. She looks over every page which is fast. As he look through every page she notices her record of her birth was completely censured. What let me see. Said river. She grab it and look at it. You right it is censured complete. Right I think I wild sonic all the censured part. The doctor got out her sonic screwdriver from her breast. River smirk at the doctor. I see you use your breast as a pocket now. oi I like to put my screwdriver there. River laugh and give her the folder. Jenny just roll her eyes. the doctor sonic the censored part and the statement It reveal gallifrey writhing. What the hell. That not English river look at this. she give the folder back to river and river saw the writhing. What it gallifrey. How did ncis manage to retrieve this. Um did you uncensored the other blinks. Um no I mig-. Well doctor look like you find a problem. the doctor turn around and saw Gibbs. Hi Gibbs what are you doing here? I here with the cia folder. I see you got a copy of ziva file. Yep I just went over her folder and it was strange. Look at this. Gibbs look at the paper. What the, I can't read it I never saw writhing like that before. Well it gallifrey gibbs the lost language of the timre lords. So it an alien language. Correct. You know abby at this minute is trying to uncensored ziva file I better stop her now. he got up the phone and calling abby. Ann y. hi gibbs it weird I un censured ziva file and it not liked I ever see. Abby dose it contain circle like writhing. Yes it is. Abby there no waay we coud read. It a alien language. Wait it an alien language. Yes send a report to leon right away. right got to go bye gibbs. Bye abby. Bye gibs. They hang s turn around and see the doctor un censored the cia papers. Boy you work fast. Yep and now it strange the cia files had galifrey writing too. Why the cia had aceess this language. Something tells me the us and Israel government must have known about it or they have employee a time lord and I willing to bet ncis had employee a time lord before ziva had arrive. Well it onlhy ziva file so far. Yes so for but who knows gibs. Yes it could be true. Well let stick to ziva background. Doctor do you thing you need to tel avi, the area Ziva grow up. Thank you gibs. I was getting to it. River get amy out the room and contact rory family and tell them amy should be part of rory furneal. Okay but what about sarah jane. um yes jenny tell alan that you take over and you will look after sarah jane just in case something went wrong with her. Right I will mum and both woman walk out the library. Jenny was please for helping Sarah Jane. river was disappointed but realize she was right and need to get furneal rearrange. Gibs look at the doctor. Sound like you had other issue going on. Yes I have I have river to deal with rory death and comfort amy. while jenny was taken care of a old companion who somehow became a time lord.. wow that a lot of things you had to do. yep I split the responablity so I can figure out who is ziva was before. Gibbs smiled. Well we could go to israel in the present time and confront her so called father. But first why not go to ziva consive and her birth. Wait you can go there doctor? Yep I think that where I should go first. Right to the console. They ran back to the console very fast. Right Israel 1982. She said as she went to her console and set the cordence. Right here we go. She pull the level and they off. The Tardis went to the vortex and in no time they arrive. Right out that door is Israel 1982. Do you want to see? Um yea. She open the door step into tei vie. Wow I mean we realy time travel. Yep and look at this paper. Gibs look at the paper. We really time travel. Well it 1982. Ronald reagon was president,the cold war was on it tense years, well the 80s to me is boring. Then they heard a another tardis. Wait that not possible. Or maybe it is. The tardis landed deguise as a israe army vehical. Once done materialize/ the army truck drove off. Quick Gibbs run behind as fast as they can but the van is faster. Then the doctor saw a bike. Come on they went on a bike. Really you stole a bike. Gibbs we need to catch up with them. Beside when you time travel you pick up stuff on the way. oh a helmet. Gibbs just smile. you never change haven't you? Nope I not, now let go. They rode off. A angry israely yell in Hebrew. Hey that my motorbike you basters. Just then jenny came aro. Hello did you lost your bike. "No someone sto"_ jenny press his temper. "Hey buddle. Listein to me. you sold that bike to miss clara Oswald. You made 5000 shakers to get a new bike and it in you pocket." Jenny said in Hebrew. Then she releases his temper. Sorry mam I total forgot. I just go by to my shop and order a new bike. Jenny smile and went to her bike and follow. At tei vi hospital the doctor and gibbs has chase the van to the hospital. They park the bke at the parking lot. Now we here let sneak around. Gibbs nodded and walk with the doctor to the hospital back door. There the back doorn let go. They went in the back and climb on the stairs and by conculsion they exit the door to the birth center. Well that convently. Gibbs laugh. Well I hope this is the right one. Yes and I pick up a another time lord. Then someone touch their shoulders. What. Shhh come with me. the doctor and gibbs was push by the time lord to a empty room. The hooded time lord close the door. And took it off. "Wh"- "shh it me no time to explain. I have two minutes till I become human. You here for ziva are you. Yes I am I have her fob watch right here. the unknow man look at it. Good you find the first of you family fob watch. Wait you mean. Shhh. Go back to the time you and get ziva and then me. then you will had to find them and keep it in your tardis. Here are the rest of the fob watches. He put it in her empty pocket. Now here are letters that go with the watches and here is ziva letter. Now I will be in this watch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then the gold light left the time lord and put in the watch and the man colllaspe. Right. The doctor took the rope of and reveal a man in a suit. The doctor went through his pockets. When she went to his uit pocket. She find his letter. She open the letter. When she review the letter, she was surprise who the man will become. It was sign eli david. No it can't be. Look doctor. The doctor came over to gibbs and saw on the Israel dv was the the same man. Sound like mossard will hired a time lord as their boss. Gibbs look like we need to have a visit eli davide. Gibbs nodded. Now we need to get back to the tardis and get ziva to review herself. Sound like a good plan to me. as they were open the door. Jenny open the door quickly. Sorry what did I miss? Jenny I told you to look after sarah jane. I know. But river came over with amy and told me to look after you. River that figures. Yea um what did you fine out about ziva true idently. Well we end find out ziva is just one end of the puzzle. Here put those letters in your pocket. Wait there more to the story. Yep. Now I need to rode home. Oh not necces you can ride that bike. I give the owner 5000 israel dollars to get that bike so you want get in trouble with the police. Oh that a smart move jenny. Yea I bail you mum. The doctor laugh. Come on let go. Jenny smiled and all three of them went downstairs.t the parking lot the doctor put on her helment and sat on the bike. Hey jenny we need to get to the tardis fast. Yes we are. They turn on the bike and they rode off fast. Both the doctor and jenny enjoy the bike home. In fact to the tardis river and amy were sitting there looking after sarah jane. they look disaporant. The family of Rory Williams reject them and told them not to go to the furneal or his burrary. Well river we can visit his grave. Yea but it won't be the same. I know. Then they heard a noise. What the. River got up. Amy stay there. River ran out the door. Doctor what on earth was that- river saw two motorbikes park on the console and saw three people in motorcycle. Then the doctor took off her helment. She shake her hair then look at river and smirk. Hello river. The doctor flirt. Doctor how did you manage to geet that? I stole this bike. The doctor smirk. River shook her head and smile. so doctor tell me about ziva true idently? Not now river we need togo back to ncis to get ziva into the tardis now. jenny, gibs the letter. oh yes I have right here. thank you. The doctor open the letter. she then put on her glasses and read it. When she read the whole letter she sight. She recognize the name of ziva real idently. Oh my god how did she doctor was stun on ziva idently. Mum what is it. The doctor give the letter to jenny. The doctor took the bike down the hallway. Luckly the garage is not to far. The garage was big on the inside. She park it next to Betsey. The doctor car during her 3rd life. Then she put her helment on her sedt then step out and close the \garage door, then ran back. Right ncis here we go. she pull the lever and tardis dematerialize out of Israel. At the director office, leon was sit in office feeing nersous. He was panning to called eli david when he heard a sound. "What the" he got up and watch a blue telephone box materialize in front of him. When it landed he saw the doctor came out then gibbs. Leon saw this and shake his head. Doctor you park your spaceship in my office did you? Yes. The doctor and gibbs said in unison. Now leon we need to talk now. The doctor said and both sat down. Now what did you fine out about ziva. The doctor open the files and sshow him the writing. What the hell is this? It gallifrey writhing leon, Said the doctor. So this is writhing in alien language and gallifrey could not be transit into a\ny language. Besides thee writhing is dangers. It culd creste stars and topple gods. Yea I can hear that. Now Tell me what did you two find out so far. So they told leon what was going on. He listein very carefull, He know it won't be a normal expedition. After they finish. Leon spoke. So one small mystery turn into a big one and manage to time travel and by the way all in 15 minutes. Really 15 minutes had gone by. Yea just 15 minutes. Now how should I tell Eli about ziva idently. Yea ab out him. He was a aother time lord. Really how did you know doctor. Gibbs spoke up. We went threw his pocket and find out it was eli davide. Really so he had a secret too. Boy it been crazy day. Then the phone rang. One moment. He pick up the phone. director vance speaking. Really! Oh tell him to come to my office and tell him to b ring ziva. Without his guards. Bye. He put the phone down. Um doctor you were going to Israel to go after eli? Yes I was why you ask? Because he here. right now ah I was making a plot to take him from mossard. Gibbs look at the doctor. You going to kidnap him? What else should I do? well even you went into the agency it won't sucede . beswides you got a better change here. yea it to bad it would be fun . just then they was a knock on the door. Come in. the door open and review eli and ziva come through the door. Gibbs why I here. then she saw the tardis. Her memories came back to her like a tsamai. The doctor saw her and was concern. Ziva are you alright. She rolled her eyes and collapse onto the doctor. Whoa, whoa easy ziva. Doctor the memories coming back to her. Said gibbs. Yes she is now help her in the Tardis. Gibbs nodded and took ziva to the tardis. Hey that my daughter who ever you are. The doctor turn around and look and eli. Come with me eli davide. . eli watch as they carry ziva into the blue telephone box. Hey you can't go in there. He ran inside. Miss you can- oh it bigger on the inside. Yes now come to the medical room now. alright! He ran behind the doctor and gibbs. As they lay ziva on the bed eli came in. miss what have you done to my daughter. Yea eli the better question is why do you own this. She saw him his fob watch. What the that my watch I lost all those years ago. How did you fine it. Do you know it what contain? Um no it just a broken wat- then he heard a voice coming from the watch. _Eli istein to me. I am you and you ae me. the doctor is right here and you must open the watch._. eli look at the doctor. Is that me talk to me. he told me to open the watch. It you choice eli. He took a deep breath and open the watch. The doctor and gibbs close their eyes the gold light cover him from head to toe. As soon as it start it was over. the man who was eli open his eyes and grinned. I finally kow who am I and doctor my god is that you. Yes it me. they huge each other then the doctor. Brother how did you manage to escape gallifrey. Umm it a long story. Excuse me who are you. Said gibbs. I'm the wolf and I the doctor brother. You her brother. Yep! Eli was just a cover name or my human life. Now wolf tell me who is ziva. Both the doctor and grinned, "our sister!" the doctor and wolf said in unison. Really so ziva dose have a big secret after all. Yep. Said the wolf. Then ziva got up and open her eyes. she look around and confused then saw gibbs. Gibbs where am i? well the doctor can answer you question. Hello. Doctor where am I? you inside the tardis and zivaa here you ob watch. Hey why did you took it? It wasn't me it was kate stewert who give it to you. It fell off of you pocket. Oh now I remember it now. then ziva heard the watch. Doctor it spoke to me. that peron in he watch sound like me. yes I can hear it. It you decision ziva. You choice. Ziva took a deep breath and open the watch. Everybody close their eyes the gold light cover ziva entire body but as soon as it start it was over. ziva pat her head. Oh damn I don't have a hat oh I hate it when I loss my hat. She got up and look at her older brother hey wolf, hatter they huge and laugh. By the way where the doctor. Where that brother. Um she behind you and he no longer a man the hatter look at her older sister and gasped. Doctor is that you. Yes it me oh come here. they huge for a while then broke off and the hatter spoke. Doctor what in the world did you change yourself into a timelady? Um long story sister. She nodded. So if ziva just a fiction name then who are you. I'm the hatter and I wish I have a hat to wear on my head. So gibbs look like you lost a team member, Said wolf. Yea I notice that ziva gone. Yep it true. just then Vance came around. doctor I glad I find you. Mossard is looking for eli now. oh deer I better get down there. I have a plan. hatter you with me come. But you can't they dangers group of people. I know but trust me. wait here. so the wolf and the hatter walk away. gibbs and leon was puzzle. Um doctor what is eli during? Said leon. Um oh just going to tell them he and the hatter resign from mossard. What how. Well it complicate and something time lords understand. They nodded. 30 miutes later they came back. Hi we back. So what did you do, The doctor smirk? I told them that I resign from the mossard and I also send you resign paper from ziva. Here it is director. Wow that is fast I guess it a good bye then. Yes for now. Now Leon, Gibbs I want you two look for any of your employees who may have a similar background. This is important and have a second look. Leon and Gibbs nodded. Well doctor nice to meet you. Bye for now. They nodded and walk out the tardis. The tardis auto piolet threw out of ncis The doctor then turns to her siblings and scold. Now what are you think to work a place that kill people for a living? Um well we went to Israel hoping it will be safe. Safe that the most dangers country you could be in. I know but we in that agency in order to surive. Relly killing people for a living. That relly low life for you two. Well yes sorry. Now I have a question how did you two escape galllifrey I mean I trough no one escape exact me. well we can talk that later in the library. But can you tell me how did you regenerate into a timelady. Well that also a long story. They nodded. just then jenny came around. Um mum is that a another time lord? Um yes jenny this is my brother wolf and my sister the hatter. Brother, sister this is jenny my daughter, well my clone daughter. Really! They said in unison. Yep! Just the river came in. so sweetie look like you find two time lords. Yep, river this is my brother wolf and my sister the hatter. Everybody this is river song my wife. hello they both said and shake hands with river. Hello there you two are her sibings. Yes mam. Said the hatter. Then the wolf feel pain. Ouch this body is really- you know I think I going to regenerate soon doctor, hatter take me to the console.. right. They helphm to the console in a hurry. once they got there they had to to get away from their older brother because he start to glow in yellow. "Well girls here I go." He then exploding in golden light and it was a strong one. It was green then yellow the angry red then it all over. the doctor and the hatter close their eyes the whole time. when they open their eyes they were a surprise a red long headed guy stand at where their old brother once stood. He have long firey red hair. He almost look like a girl if I wasn't for the adams apple and a flat chested. To a human he look like a young man in his early 20s and his new/old looking emerald green eyes. he was catching his breath and look at her two sisters. Well one was use to be his brother. Hello girls. He said in a irish accent. Oh I sound irish now that interstunding. He touch his hair and bring it at front. Ah interstands I have long red hair. I hoped I not a girl am i? he asked his sisters. They didn't respond. He pull his shirt and look down. Then he look up. Phew I not a girl like my middle brother there. Oi don't insult me like that! sorry! Now I need a mirror. Um wolf it in the medic room. Oh yea right. He then ran back. Nearly knock down both of his sisters. Oi watch were you going, said the doctor! Take it easy brother, said the hatter! Sorry! Then he ran into the medic room which he find a body length mirror and which he was surprise by his new form. Hm very interstain I look young I never have this luck. Oh green eyes lovely. I am skinny too. Too bad this is my 13 body and my last life. Really that the last life, the doctor said. Yes sis I squared most of my during the tie war. It a long story doctor, said the wolf sadly. Just then jenny step in. excuse me but sarah jane is awaking. Oh good I better check on her hatter help you brother out. She then ran out. oh sound like something is going on, Said the hatter. Yes I think a new time lord is awaking. Wait wolf how did you know about this? Oh!

Rory final goodbye/Sarah jane recovery

At sarah jane bedroom sarah jane was waking up her eye and saw the doctor stare at her and smile at her. Sarah jane smile. hello doctor. Helo sarah jane how you sleep? Um it terrible it feel like I was sick with that energy. doctor is that how you go through the regeneration process? Yes it is a painful process. So how it feel to be a time lady? It weird I was human in one minute then I became a time sarah how are you feeling right now? hungry and I feell like get a new outfit. The doctor smile. I knew you would be hungry. Now sarah jane-. before she could say anything else. Sarah jane got up and ran to the kichen. Hey sarah wait for me. she ran after her which they end up in the kitchen. The she saw sarah jane empty out the refregider. The doctor smirk at the sight of Sarah jane. So Sarah jane you hungry are you. You know it is part of the side efforts of the regeneration. I know doctor I know. Doctor I having caverns for fish and chips. Um sure! She ran to th refregedier and find a plate of fish and chips. She then het it in the microwave. Um sarah the fish and chips is in microwave. Oh good give me that. sarah jane got it out the microwave and took it to the table. The doctor smirk. You can't wait haven't you. I told you I am hungry. The doctor nodded she then return to the fergh and open the door. She find a glasss of wine waiting for him. _um sexy why there a glass of wine? It for you to relaxed doctor you need to relexed and enjoy._ She got out the glass and took a jane saw what the doctor is drinking and smile. so having wine to yourself? Sarah tease. Yea the Tardis give me one to calm down my nerve. Doctor said as she took a another slip and relaxed and close her eyes. It been a long day first she battle with weeping angels with ncis and her clone then witness sarah jane regenerate which she okay now. she got jenny back and her two Siberians and find out that ro- _Rory I complete forgot about him. wait!_ the doctor drink the rest of the wine and then close her eyes _the doctor try to search her memory then remember the phone called early that Rory is old and had died. Then she open her eyes. river was in front of her._ River what the! Hello sweetie! River how did you get in here? spoilers! the doctor roll her eyes. so river tell me the visit of Rory Williams. River took a deep breath put her hand on the doctor. I sorry he is gone and there no way to savage their marriage. I know. By the way how the contect of his family go? Not good they told us to stay out of the furneal. But they say we can visit his grave. Great now where is it. Chiswich! Chiswick but I can't go there. Why is there something there I should know or are you afried to run in with Donna Noble are you? Y! wait how did you know her? Spoilers! The Doctor site. Just then the Hatter came in. she had put on a ballcap on. Um Doctor!Yes sis what is it? Um wolf had just collapse in the console. Everybody ran out the kichen at once they ran to the console and find wolf unconsions on the floor. Hatter how long was he unconsions? Un 2-3 minutes ago. Right I will make a bedroom for him. she then set a few bottons and then pick up her brother with her sister and carry him to his new bedroom. luckly it wasn't very far just next to sarah jane. they got in and lay him in a 4 post bed and lay him on the bed. And cover him up. That will do. now hatter keep an eye on him and jenny you keep an eye on them. Yes mum. Now sarah jane let get you an new outfit. Oh yes I really need one sarah jane hold the doctor hand. Let go. Sarah jane drag the doctor to a door that go directly to the closet. Alright wait here she ran inside. The doctor grab a chair and sits and cross her legs. River soon up and smirk at the way she sitting. So you cross you legs while sitting. Huh she look down andfelt embrassing. Oh I never notice. She try to uncrossed her leg but river stop her. No that pefect doctor. May I join you? She nodded. She grab a chair and sit next to the doctor. so doctor helping Sarah jane with her clothing choses. Yep I am, now about going that cemetery. It is going to be difficult because I have a companion name donna noble who live there and she has part of my dna which she ever remember me. she would be buring and died. Long story. Oh that will be bad for you. Yep it will be challenging for you huh. She nodded just then sarah jane came out the closet. So what do you think?. Sarah jane came out thecloset with a purpe browers with a pink t shirt underneath. With black jeans with a belt on and black milartary type boots. Hmmm that perfect although why the boot Sarah? Because boots are cool. The doctor chuckle. Well if you say so. What do you think river. Um it good maybe without the boots. Oh come on I like the boots! Well you can go back in and change into a pair of shoes. Okay! She went back in. with not sooner in 5 minutes she came out with purple converse shos simulary foot wear that the doctor 10th live wear. That perfect now I should really get back to alan Jackson house and we make plans on visiting hi m for a day then we should go back to England on the Tardis and plan the visit the grave of Rory then we should find out what are those fob watches. We'll let get a move on.. so all three of them ran back to the console room where all three together drive the Tardis back to Alan Jackson home. When they arrive they were greeting by 5 young ones and alan Jackson at the door. Sorry how long I was gone? It been two hours where have you been? Sorry been busy in the vortex but here sarah jane. she came out the door with a smile on her face.

"hello!" Mom you alive but what on earth are you wearing? It a new outfit what do you think? Hey you look like you deage everything exact your eyes. you look cool sarah jane. thank you clyde. Now alan jack we are stay for tonight but we had to return to England for the furnal. Furnal for who. My companion Rory Williams was captured by the weeping angel in a London hospital. Really I through it was here in Washington. Yes it is but one of them kake ir to London but Amy and river took care of that now let tell you the rest. So the doctor tell the story about her adventure. While in the middle of her story Amy and river snuck out the Tardis and join in the story. When finish everybody amaze on defeat the weeping angels and sad on roey fate. Wait a minute you said you meta crisis. Would had cause a paradox effect, said sarah jane. Normal yes but he a clone version of me and had his own time line. So the person I saw early was you clone and how did you clone yourself? Right Amy that correct now Amy I will tell the story later- Amy why did you dyed you hair black and why it only above your shoulder? I cut my hair and color y hair is because I want a new version of Amy pond and I felt like black hair are cool and part of my new me. um river can we talk about this? Um sure tonight I prefer. the doctor nodded. So for the rest of the day the doctor spen t time at the house of telling storys and look after her brother even take turns with jenny of look over both wolf and the hatter. Even made a video call to Kate Stewart even show sarah jane new form and even explain her finding her siblings. When night time fall it was time to go. They wave good bye and they dematerialize out the house and rematerialize in sarah jane home the next night. Sarah jane came out and right away knew the date. Doctor we been gone a day. Really it could had been worse? Well I not companion I was kidden. But doctor did you pass a driver test? She shook her head. Sarah just smile. so doctor may I ask a personal question. Sure sarah jane what is it? Doctor now that you a woman did you consiler ever having children? The doctor blush with face turning red. Um well I never throught of it before and I probably will had to think about it. Doctor! the doctor tturn around and saw river song smirking at the conversion. So doctor haven't you two tak about the birds and the bees? Um well yes well, well I'm. oh doctor, sarah jane laugh. Well I better get to bed good night everyone. Good night sarah jae. Sarah jane smile and went down to her bedroom. now doctor I need to talk yout about Amy. yes I was going to say that we must talk her over and make her undye her hair back to red to have this beautiful woman again. Hold on doctor if you planning to tell Amy to get that red hair back you can forget about why not? Because don't you see. She lost her husband and her job at the same time. river wait she lost both at the same time. DAMN I been busy to notices Amy problems. Just then Amy join in. hi am I interruption. Amy I there something you want to talk to me? well doctor yo must understand why I cut my hair short and color it black because I lose my husband, second I lose my job nd life and third I want a new name because it to painfull for me. the doctor give Amy a huge. Oh Amy I so sorry I should help you. I been so busy to notice you having trouble. that okay doctor you were busy. Doctor if you don't mine may I have a new name. the doctor sight. Tell you what you can do it after Rory furneal is that alright? Okay doctor I can wait. It is tomorrow is it doctor? um yea it Tuesday night and Amy maybe you ca get some sleep to feel a little better. Okay good night doctor. amy said as she kiss the doctor on the forehead. Good night said the doctor as she kiss her back. Amy smile and walks away. iver smile see it not that hard to compermise. Yeah but I will miss the Amy I know. I know, now doctor can we talk privately in my bedroom. sure river. River grab the doctor hands and walk to river room. When they went in they sat on the bed and river began to talk. Doctor I heard you talk to sarah jane about having children. Yea well I not sure I want some now. oh doctor remember I told you that I have both organs you know that. I been thinking doctor. preety soon we won't have a relationship once it my time is up and I want you to have something of me when I gone. But river I not ready for having a child. Oh doctor I ust want to past a legacy come on let do it please. the doctor sight. Alright. River next moring the doctor got up sore in her bottom. Oh river is that how woman feel when they have sex with man. It dose. River smiled. Just then Amy came in. so you too add it again haven't you too. The doctor smile but still in pain. Doctor are you alright? Yes I fined well river had a secret that she may want to tell you. River blush. really doctor now. river what aren't you telling me? um nothing mommy. Amy didn't belleve her she uncover and was surprise. River you have both organs? Yes ever since I was born do you remember that day. Um yes now I think about it there was something strange about you birth. River you should had tell me this. Yes mom. Wait river did you put you junk into th doctor last night? Um yes last night. River said nersouly. Amy smirk at both of them. Then turn into a sad one. Doctor river is the day we going to his furneal. Um yes well we need to dress in black today. What I wear what I wear everyday and that fined by me. sorry doctor you black leather jacket is not going to cut it. Now let get on our night gown and we going to the kichen. Right! So they got out the bed and put on their night gown and run to the kichen. Once there they greet by jenny wolf and the hatter. So what are we up to today. Said the hatter. Well it a furneal really. I have a companion who was taking by the weeping angels, said the doctor Oh that got to hurt for you three. _you know him well teatha._ Wolf said telepathic. Yes I agree. Now fish custer. You taste never chang haven't it doctor, said Amy. the doctor smiled. Well we need to be quick and we need to eat fast. Everybody nodded. So the doctor got out a box of fish figners and custard and she put it together and pop it in the microwave which it took 3 minutes then the doctor got it out and lay it on the table. alright let eat quickly and we need get ready. River and Amy nodded. So they ate the fish and custer. Jenny look over and was curouis of what they eat. Wolf and the hatter on the other hand were find it degusition but they stay polite. Um mom what are you eating? Well this is fishcuster try some. Jenny shrug and got a fishfinger. She taste it. Well mom it good but who the dead person you going to meet? Well jenny w are visiting a man name Rory who use to travel with us and we are going to his furneal. Oh so it a sad day is it. Yep jenny did you ever meet Rory Williams? Um no I haven't. well you don't have to go. Besides you need to guard those two anyway. So you think me and my brother going to steal the Tardis. Huh the Tardis still not use to me, how are we going to steel her? Well because you two work for mossard agenacy. Oh come on that was my human life that I join. Dosen't matter you join them that counts. I will trust you when you regenerate. Now if you excuse me I need to get dress. She got up and walk back to the bedroom. river got up and follow the doctor. Amy was left alone. She already was dress in a black shirt and black jeans. River ran back. Oh my the way mom you should wear a black dress. Amy. Amy grunted. She was just dress and now she had to do it again. Oh I so going kill her. One hour later the doctor, Amy, and river all dressin black. The doctor was not please to be in a dress. But it was just for the day. The doctor was also wearing the persific filter that sarah jane give her. River do I have to wear this thing? Yes doctor only for today. Great as soon we done I will go to the department store to by myself an outfit. River smirk. Alright after the buried. Now let get going. Yes but first I better check on sarah jane. the doctor run out the Tardis to find her outside the door with jenny, wolf and the hatter in the attic. Well sarah jane keep an eye on them and how do I look. You look nice for the furneal and me and jenny are going to keep an eye. Good see you later. She close the door. The Tardis dematerialize in front of them. In the Tardis Amy and river drove the Tardis while the doctor sat on the chair. She was still not aloud to drive her until the end of the week even thtough she drove last Tardis rematerialize at a abdondon lot. The doctor came out first and when she got out she was realize she was in the same street as donn noble use to Amy and river came out the doctor turn around and scold them\\. Ame river we can't park here this is the street where donna noble use to live. River shrug. The doctor roll her eyes and run off. Hey doctor wait up. So they ran after the doctor. while a block. Sylvia noble was dress in black. She just lost her father and was getting ready. She got up after put on make up and walk out to the door. As she open the door and close it. A woman was running to get to the furneal. Doctor look out, said Amy. but it too late. The doctor and Sylvia collaid and fell to the ground. hey watch were you going. You could have got hu- oh no not you two again. I throught I told you not to go right now. aright lady why are not want us to- Sylvia it you, why aren't we allow to mourn Rory Williams? Wait hold on how did you knows me and who the hell are you? I'm the doctor. Sylvia grunted. Oh for god sake the doctor is the tall skinny man with wild hair. Well do you remember me at donna wedding with lance and she complain about having reception without her and remember the time you safe wilf with an ax and remember me travel with donna and remember I wipe her memory of me in order to save her. Sylvia put her hand on her mouth and her eyes were wide open. Oh my god doctor is that you? Yes it me. I mean how did you manage to fit yourself in a woman body? I have regenerate twice since I see you. Now Sylvia tel me why aren't we allow to go to Rory Williams furneal? Sylvia sight. "Come to my house I show you something." she grab the doctor hand and drag her into the house. Sylvia noble what- just come over doctor I need to show you something. river and Amy shrug but they stay outside. (something tell me that Amy and river wasn't teling the truth.) (anyway back to the story.) At the house sylvia lay out papers at the kichen table. Alright doctor you must understand the connection my dad and Rory Williams. The doctor was surprise. What do you mean I mean how are those two man could be the same man? I show you the prove. At first it hard to believe but the more here look at this folder of photos. The doctor look at it for a while as sylvia speak about it. The doctor was surprise by the sitmuatily between wilf and Rory. She saw all his photo from young to old. Shee got out her sonic screwdriver and scan the photos. But they all real. So tell the rest. So sylvia told her the rest the story. Few minutes later the doctor got the house. Sh look at Amy and river looking flourished. River you know wilf is Rory haven't you? Well well it competite. I mean suposst it was wilf. Um yes it the same man. Why haven't you told me. river I don't want to see donna at the furnel, it to dabgers and her mine could explode if she remember. Bloody hell. Okay then who going to the furneal.? Just Amy pond she may be the only one to go there. River she met you once in your future and my past. So what happen to me that time? spoilers now let go they wak together. At saint mary the doctorand river stay outside at the front enterences while Amy went in the church. The doctor was eating jelly babies to cheer herself up. When river saw her eating jelly babies she shook her head. Doctor save those for later. Sorry just cheered myself up. I know but save some okay. The doctor put the bag back in her pocket in defeat. River look around and then saw a familary woman and then river walk around. River what are you during? Um doctor stay where you are? River woke up the cemetery. Slowly toward the womn with gold eyes. bad wolf smile. river it alright Ii'm the bad wolf it alright river I just want to talk to you. River was frighting but was determine. Hello we met again. Why did you trap the doctor here? bad wolf sight. Look river she need you or the rest of the week because there will be a time that Amy had to spent 2 years in the vortex and you going to help her teach her. Wow but what about the doctor she would be alone again. She has jenny to keep her company and one of her siblitings. Hold on there two sibling in sarah jane house. Yes but one will not make it within me guest it her brother. Um yea but you shouldn't know that river anyway once the week is up all. You Amy and the doctor will see me.. another thing by the time you come back the doctor will find a lover. Why? Because this is the last change the doctor will see you. You will see her again and that the last time she will see you alive anyway. Who is it? Who will see that person in 3 minutes actually. oh one more thing river. The doctor has a daughter from rose tyler and she dosen't know about. Really the doctor got rose pregnant and she dosen't know it. That right. Well it good to see you river. She disappeared. River sight and raan back to the doctor.. the doctor catch her. River are you alright? Yes I alight. Just then the torchwood suv drive up and park on the street. Then the doors of the suv swan open and came out is jack, gwen, mickey and Martha. Jack saw thye the two women and smiled and wink. Hello ladies. Nice dress doctor maybe you could with river walk around town and have the the man wolf whistle both of you. The doctor and river blushed and their faces turn red. Jack you never change haven't you? Martha ! doctor nice dress. Thanks Martha. How did you came back to America so quickly. Um well it a long happen over there? The weeping angels Martha. The weeping angels how the hell you manage to find more of them. Well that a story for a another time. excuse me doctor. here is something for you. The doctor turn and their saw sylvia give her the folder. Thank you sylvia. Um doctor what is that file that woman give you? Um spoilers. just then mickey spoke up hey wait a minute I heard about the doctor turn into a girl now which one is it. Before the doctor could answer Amy ran to them. right I ready to go. Oh jack it nice to see you. Amy you dyed you hair black and you cut it. Yes well it nice to see you captain but we are needed to get going. Yes well it nice to see you jack. Doctor said and they walk away. jack and mickey look at the woman bum. Wow nice bum that realy are beautiful woma their right mickey. Yes I never throught the boss could that beautiful woman. Said mickey. Then both man got Slap on the face. what was that for. Both man said in unison. To look at woman bums you two. Said marth fourishly. Oh you no fun. Never mine that let get to to the church. Right! So the torchwood team walk to the church. As jack walk into the church. He thinking about the doctor lately. Ever since he saw the doctor new body. jack throughshe the most beautiful woman and the best figure he ever saw the doctor in a long time. seeing the doctor again have made him remember the time he mat the man in an northern accent and rose tyler and the memory of the pretty boy doctor. he always fell in love with the doctor. but he was afried she will hate hi. Well he felt hated by the doctor for be immortal but they made up for it. But back in the presents he much go through a sad day. Meanwhile the doctor, Amy and river had walk down the street. Three girs walking away in grief and never look back. They have walk back to the tardis without a single word. Truth is the doctor is still cross at both of her girls. And when they got in th Tardis the Tardis was not happy with Amy and river soon as they got in. the Tardis shuts it doors and took off on its own. Doctor why is the Tardis flying it herself. Said Amy. for being mad at you two for nearly got my friend dona noble killed by you presents. Doctor what do mean I never heard of her. The doctor took a deep breath. Come to the confrences room and I will tell you. Just then the Tardis landed. Right we landed. She ran out and open the door. Hello how long I been gone. How long mother it was only 4 minutes ago. Right, right 4 minutes that good, good well tell you what jenny keep an eye on my siblings I will be back. She close the door. Jenny shrug and went downstairs. The doctor walk to amy and river and took their hands. They have walk to the hallways and led then to a door that said conference room. Doctor you havre a conference room, ask Amy. yes well it the same reason I had a room for parrots. And what it for? Um nothing at all. The doctor smile. Amy and river rolled their eyes. doctor you always had a room for no reason. The doctor just smile then came in the conference room.. Amy was suspect that the conference room will be a boring typical type. But instead it was a Victorian era style room doctor it was nice but you not a Victorian type. Well yes true but this room has more importants as I explaine my story. She sat down her favorite chair she close her eyes and take deep breath. Amy, river, I need to tell you my story of part of my of course I know you life. Mom I think she talk about her past. Oh right sorry. Right! So the doctor tell the story of the time war and all it horror then she explains her 9th life where she explains how as he didn't like humans called them stupid apes and how he met rose tyler and how they battle the plastics and how rose is the the first companion in a long time. then she explains that he at the time went to the end of earth time, and all the advetures. Amy rolled her eyes when the doctor told her that rose mom had to wait a whole year to see her daughter. Which river shook her head and smack the doctor on the face. then explain the battle at the game station and how he at the time battle the daleks and expain what happen there include the bad wolf on how it destroy the daleks and how he pull the poer away from rose and give it back to the Tardis and end up regenerate to the 10th life which the doctor show her image as a pretty boy ewith pinsuit and canvas shoes. Amy and river smirk at the doctor. so you were a pretty boy before you the raggedy man well you my raggedly girl now. so tell me about his life well you life. The doctor laugh nersouly. Then she told about her time at Christmas where he got sick from the regeneration energy nearly died and end up in a sword fight. Which river and Amy smirk. Hey jut when you do any swore fight. Amy smirk. Oi the sycorax were a brutual group and I end up had my hand cut off. Ouch that got to hurt sweetie. Yes river but I manage to grow one in its place. Wow I never know you can grow a body part. Yes it happen but it will heel faster within 15 hours of regeneration. So what happen next? Well do you remember prime minister harriet jones resign from office? Yes but I throught she was ill. But the way it sound it wasn't. no it wasn't she end up with torchwood London help committee genocide on the sycorax. Wow that awfull. Now what happen. Well I end up get dress in my pinsult and canvas shoes then ate a Christmas dinner with rose, jackie and mickey and that that. then she explain the rest of the adventures with rosse tyler and how he had fell in love with her before she ever met river. She explain every adventure right to carnay wark. River and Amy shed teatrs on the story of the battle of carnay wolf and how she lose rose andsaid her finally goodbye. Then met donna noble when she was transport by huon particlers into the Tardis and the racconess. Then explain her adventure with Martha jones. The same woman they met when they drop jack at Cardiff which she explain that adventure from the hospital till the valid. River was angry on what the master did to her well him at the time and tedll them on a spaceship titanic. Which Amy rolled her eyes. then tell them how she met donna again and those adventures. In the middle of the adventure with donna noble she explain about jenny her daughter. Amy was amaze by the story but river was not surprise after all she met jenny before. But she kept that to her self then the dotor told he more adventures with donna. But when she talk about the adventure in the libaray the doctor ask river to step out the room so the doctor can talk to Amy privately. When the doctor example about her first time when she met river which is her last. Amy shed tears when she was explain by the doctor the fate of river. When finidh that story. Amy was crying and put her fac on the doctor. After 5 minutes of crying they calm down and bring river in and end up tell the rest of the story of everything until the time lord invasion of earth which was she end with the regeneration into chin boy and landed of Amy shed. Amy smile and hugged her friend. Doctor! what Amy? thank you for telling your story. You welcome Amy. just then jenny, hatter, wolf, and sarah jane came in. well it took you long enough it been 3 hours and mum why are you wearing a black dress? Um well jenny black is what you wear to a human furneal. You know in gallifrey blue is the color in mouring. Wolf and the hatter nodded. Now I have a letter that will tell us about two man wilf and Rory and to show that he was the same man. Wait wilf and trory is the same name but how, Said sarah jane? I was surprise myself too. Then she open the envelope. There she find a letter, a photo alabum and a gold ring which the doctor took a look at it and on the inner part it said "Rory and Amy 26/6/2010." Amy do you recognize this ring? Amy look at it for a second and recognize it right away. that Rory wedding ring! Yes it is. Now here is photographs of him. she pass it frist to Amy which Amy look at for a few seconds before pass it jenny but each of them only look at the photos in seconds becaue their time lords and process it faster. Once they saw the phots and shed tears the doctor pick up the letter from her left hand and held it. Then began to read it. (but I'm afried I won't reveal the letter. It will had to be a mystery.) when finish their was silent for a while then slowly they walk out and all of them moan for the rest of the day.

River, And wolf Finally goodbye/Amy Departed

The next day the doctor, jenny, river and Amy all sleep together in bed. It was a sad day yesterday and at night they snuggler together in bed. Even through jenny had never meet Rory she felt sad and want to be with her mum tonight. Ironicly Amy decide to be with her daughter river to. When the doctor wake up she feel river curly hair and body on the back and her daughter in front of her. But not long after jenny wake up and rooled off the bed. Whoo mum you startle me. sorry jenny I don't mean to scare you. Oh man I houdn't sleep in my dress but no matter this dress will be toss in the time vortex when I get dress. Jenny laugh. Mum why throw the dres out it pretty. Jenny I wore it in the furneal remember I don't want memories of that. I need my cloths. The doctor walk into the closet. 15 minutess later the doctor got out her usually outfit but with black millatary boots to go to just below the knee. Then Amy and river woke up and river saw the doctor wearing her usually cloths but notics the boots. Sweetie nice boots. Thanks river. Mum. Jenny ran to her mum and give her a bear hug. Oh jenny you saueezing me jenny. Oh sorry mum. The doctor laugh and hug her back. Jenny let spent the day as mother and daughter. Okay but first I hungry. Yes we should. But first hi river and hi Amy. um doctor you should called me phoniex. I sorry phoniex why phoniex. Well I came with the name because I once died and I came back to life as a time lord. Oh I see but it rubblish name Amy. river can you help you mom with a new nake. She right she need to hide her real name it now carry real power. Now I got to eat breakfast with jenny. So the doctor and jenny went outside the room. Amy the doctor right phoenix is a rubblish name. so let go and find you a name that fit you. Amy grunted. At the kichen doctor and jenny ate fish and chips. Just then wolf and hatter came in. hello sister and jenny nice meal. Thank you. Wolf, hatter I never got to ask you how did you two escapee gallifrey? "Well"- so he end up telling her how he escape include 300 families. 100 million timelords that escape gallifrey and end up left behind the few adults who were bad people. When finish. The doctor was amaze but still left out where is her people. Jenny was confuse about who are the time lords are really all about. She knows a little but not much. Mum what gallifrey and what the time war. before the doctor could answer. Wolf cough out blood. Wolf what happen to you? Doctor take me to the console. Just the two of us. Okay. Jenny I sorry but I must spent time with my brother. Jenny why not talk to my siistr and your aunt and want to get a know her. Okay mum, Jenny said sadly. The doctor carry wolf to the console. An hour later the doctor return to the kichen with tears in her eyes. mum what wrong and were uncle wolf. He gone, he gone. Hatter get up and huge her sister. Let go to the liberary and talk about it as a family. Jenny and hatter nodded and end up join the doctor in the library. At the library setting in front of the fire place. The doctor had lay her leather jacket on jenny. Thank you mum. you welcome jenny. So doctor what happen to our brother in his final hour? Well he say three things. One heconfess to see all of my pass through my Tardis and said you shouldn't ever be alone. Through I disagree with him. but he insist of finding someone after river is gone. 2 he told me that all but my wife had survive the time war. Oh I sorry. Now I never going to meet her again. So mum what three. what oh yea three he whisper the secret but I can't review it until the property time. so my brother had a secret that was pass to you. Well more like a clue but I will tell you In the right time. so what happen to him. well he died and I give him a proper burned to his body. I really sorry sis. Yea me too. Mum I never knew my uncle and now I never ever got to speak him again. I know you have you aunt and me as family members. Now jenny let grab a book and teach you how to be a time lord. Yea well once it done maybe i can do you hair. You can't always put you hair in a pony tail all the time. you really need new hygene products too. The doctor was horrified with the idea of female hygen. The hatter smirk at her sister. Come on doctor let teach jenny and then man. jenny and the hatter laugh. So for a rest of the doctor exile week the doctor spent the day teaching jenny with hatter support on the importances of being a time went smoothing for the most part there ws one big argument about on guns issues. But they made it over and the doctor have manage to get closer to her sister the hatter. They find more in common for each other and they pick up on what they missed. When jenny lessons is over it was jenny turn to teach the doctor about female hygein prodoucts. Which took a while for the doctor to get use. But she got it at the end. Now as of river song she end up teach Amy the simulare book. Amy had seen the the doctor only during meals times and really wants to have her own adventure. Not that she hate the doctor but wats to go her own direction. Amy also is jealous of jenny because she hardly spent time withriver despite spent time with river recently. River did wait until the last day to shag the jane end up do her uselly job as a journsits but as sarsh jane cousion. the next day the doctor was greeting goodbye to sarah ane. Sarah jane you are a amazing woman. Thank you and you too. Well thank you saah ane well I better go places tto go plants to see. Bye. The doctor close the the door and the the Tardis dematerialize in front of sarah jane. with sarah jane smile. back at the Tardis the doctor was teaching jenny how to fly the Tardis. That it jenny that my girl. Jenny smile hey mom I have a idea of a place to go for just you and river. so jenny whisper to her mum. The doctor smile. that a good the Tardis move buy itself. Oh not again Tardis where are we going? The Tardis answer by land it byitself. Well that quick. Let see what you bring us old girl. The doctor ran out the Tardis and open the door. The doctor saw a familare place. Powell estate why I am back here? mum why are we in a apartment complex. Just then river and Amy step out. doctor what going on sweetie. Um doctor is this the flat complex that you companion rose tyler use to live correct Amy now why ot all 4 of us go up the apartment and meet jackie tyler. The doctor gulp. River laugh. Are you afried of her sweetie. Yes I afrired of her slap and not reconization me. river smile come on let go up with the three of use. Jenny check on your aunt please. okay river and jenny ran back to the Tardis. River why is jenny back of the Tardis. Because Amy is jealous of you daughter and I don't want her to get hurt. Oh Amy why are you jealous of my daughter? Because you can spent time with her when she young while I hardly ever spent time with river. Oh Amy I spent time with jenny because she waited 108 years to see me I have a lot of catching up to do. Amy please don't get jealous on me. okay doctor. both of the smile. now let get this thing over with. so they climed up the stairs to the floor where jackie lives. Once at the door the doctor knock on the door. Okay okay don't hastle. Jackie open the door and saw three woman smile nerseuly at her. Who the hell are you brunette woman smile and took out her pysch paper. I doctor clara Oswald and this my partner amelia pond and mrs robinson. River look at the doctor. I hate you doctor. no you not river. Wait a minute you three one of of you is the doctor. I don't belive you the doctor. because the doctor is a bloke and there no way he could turn into a girl. The doctor show her mischeives smirk. Jackie the first time we met you were wearing your pink bathrode to me when I was big ears guy and you want to shag me. jackie face turn red. Doctor-is-that-you? Jackie said in surprise and skepted. Yes it me the doctor. doctor what in the world did you manage to regenerate into a woman. Long story. where my rose? She not with me you see im from the future. Oh really how can you prove that you the real doctor. alright the only way I can prove that who am I is show all of me oh I going to regert this. Then the doctor bump jackie head and both girls screen in pain. Jackie then see the doctor an went into the eye and saw all the forms from 1 to 11 and the current doctor. then she went back to reality. Doctor is really you. Then jackie slap the doctor on the face. what was that for? For slamming you face on me doctor. so you recognize me. yes now I know you the doctor silly but who are those two and where is rose tyler? Um can we talk abot it over tea. The doctor said and then smile her goofy smile. that sound good but I need to go groceys shopping for the doctor in return give a puppy eye sad face. don't worry I will go to the store and buy some. Doctor smile. Well I got to go sorry about it. As that jackie ran out the door. What was that about, said Amy. beats me Amy. just then a light came through the psychic paper. Excuse me it my psychic paper. The doctor pick it up from her right hand and open it. When the doctor saw the message she was shaken to the core. Sweetie what wrong? Bad wolf! What did you say, said Amy. amelia, River it said bad wolf! Well say doctor. the doctor look up and see rose tyler in a white robe. Rose is that you and why are you in a robe? Yes it me and come here doctor. the doctor smile and huge rose tyler. Doctor it so glad to see you but how in the world did you manage to change gender doctor. well by regeneration of course and how did you come back. Like river said spoilers. the doctor rolled her eyes. so rose why am I here and what with the bad wolf ately. Ohh yea right. Well doctor, Amy and river i had to show you. With that she put her hood on and it turn white. What you a- shhh doctor this is a secret you must kept or I had to wipe you memory with a slap understand. The doctor nooded. Good now doctor I must show you someone. Someone who. Then rose made a white circle and jackie tyler or was she pop out. jackie what on earth- then the doctor felt the time lord presents not just any time lord but the one that she remembers all her life. Mum is that you? yes it me come here you. she ran and huge her son well daughter now. wait if you my mum then you my half sister rose. Yes that is one of the secret. Whoo fantastic but how? She will talk to you for just the two of you. what you forgot river and Amy had to return to the Tardis. No doctor I will explain. Amy, river you must spent two years in the time vortex. Wait what why two years. Because Amy you need more time to learn and what I will tell the doctor is going to be a adventure. You will rejoin in the middle of the adventure. Alright where the Tardis. Rose smile and point to her bedroom. river you marriage years with the doctor had come to end. Wait what it that time for her to leave her. Yes now why not go to the singing towers and then come back here alone. All three girl nodded sadly. Then they walk into rose tyler bedroom. rose stare long and hard until see saw her old Tardis dematerialize. then she look at her mom. Mom you better get to the Tardis before you pastself come back. Yes of course goodbye rose said penelop then she ran out the apartment. Rose laugh to herself. The she heard her Tardis rematerialize. Look like she back. Rose said to herself. At the Tardis the doctor was saying goodbye to Amy and river. Amy you a amazing woman I hope we can meet again. Doctor you know I will come back in two years in the time vortex. See you in two years. Amy kiss on the doctor forehead and then walk away. the doctor smile and then turn to river. Well I guess this is goodbye to me. yes it time for you to move on. Yes river and I have give you some stuff when you time had come yes well goodbye sweetie. Bye river. Then the doctor walk out the Tardis. When out she walk a few steps and then watch as the Tardis dematerialize which made the doctor cry and watch until she can't hear and see the Tardis no more.

Return of donna noble

The doctor then walk out the bedroom and once again face rose tyler. So rose what now I lost my wife so I might be along again. Doctor if you think of being alone again I will create one so you can stay with that person for life. What do you mean rose I fine being bymyself. But rose shook her head. Doctor you are rubblish by yourself and pretty soon you dark side will be reveal to you future partner. Rose how do you know something like that? you will find out. now I must give you this. Rose show a flop watch. Rose how did you got it and who is it for? It for donna noble. Donna but it impossible to cure her. That where you wrong. This time lord dna is from my formor husband. Really so he human complete. Well yes but he turn female and she look like you. Really how she doing. She fine, she remarried to a headsome man. Buti not going into details what happen. Now doctor I will meet you again and oh you need to recult some of your past companions include ncis. Well good luck. Then rose tyler disappeared in white light. The doctor sight. Hello again doctor. the doctor turn around and see jackie carry a bag of groceys. Alright I got some tea and where your two woman go? Oh they left to go out instead. The doctor lied. Jackie nodded. So shell we have tea. The doctor smile. so you from the future. Yes I am you cloths choice it look like hardly change at all. What it a classic well for me anyway. Jackie shake her head. Well let had tea. The doctor nodded. One hour later the doctor walk back to the Tardis. Where her mom is waited. So you lied to me to say thar river and Amy go for dinner. They gone are they. Yep mom. I through so. Then she SLAP the doctor on the face. ouch! Yeah well we better get going before anybody recognize me. right! So they got into the Tardis and they took off. In the Tardis the doctor sight in relief. So mom how did you escape gallifrey? Well um. Just then jenny and the hatter arrive. Hatter you alive but where wolf and who is this lovely girl. Um that my daughter jenny. You daughter but who her mother. Well she my mum and my dad. Wait she a clone. Yes well I will tell you. Just then the doctor cell phone rang. Oh excuse me. the doctor walk to the cell phone and answer the phone. hello! The doctor said flirtly doctor oh thank goodness you on the phone it donna she was kidnap by a woman please help then the phoned called ended. the doctor ran to the controls jenny can you help please . sure mom what happen? Donna had being kidnap by someone


End file.
